Le Deal de l'Eté
by Shini-sama
Summary: Ichigo et sa famille passent leurs vacances sur l'île de Kyushu, au bord de la mer. Isshin décide d'inciter son fils à profiter au maximum de son séjour en lui proposant un deal : tous deux devront se trouver un flirt pour l'été. Ichigo accepte et fait bientôt la connaissance d'un employé du club de vacances qui l'attire irrésistiblement... FIC TERMINEE!
1. Synopsis

**_Titre_ : Le deal de l'été.**

**Synopsis.**

**_Rating_ : **M

**_Disclaimer_ : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**_Note_ : **Une petite fiction en cette période estivale, qui sent bon le sable chaud et évidemment le yaoi ! Elle devrait être plutôt courte ^^

* * *

**~ Synopsis ~**

Kurosaki Isshin ayant sauvé d'une crise cardiaque le directeur d'un club de vacances réputé, se voit offrir un séjour gratuit sur l'île paradisiaque de Kyuchu, au bord de la mer. Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu l'accompagnent pour leurs vacances, dans le club cinq étoiles de Yamamoto, et décident de prendre du repos bien mérité.

Mais l'attitude visiblement peu enclin de son fils à profiter des joies de la plage oblige Isshin à faire un deal avec ce dernier : chacun d'eux devra se trouver un flirt d'été et passer des moments agréables, tentant d'oublier leur passé sentimental.

Ichigo accepte, se rendant alors compte qu'il n'a pas flirté avec quelqu'un depuis très longtemps et que l'absence d'un homme dans sa vie lui manque en fin de compte beaucoup. Il fait bientôt la connaissance d'un employé du club, Grimmjow, qui se montre d'une manière particulière, presque amical avec lui. Ignorant alors que ce jeune homme est le masseur du club, Ichigo n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend lorsqu'une vieille blessure à la cuisse l'oblige à faire appel au soigneur...

Surtout qu'il n'est visiblement pas le seul à avoir fait un deal avec quelqu'un, dans l'optique de passer un été agréable en charmante compagnie...

* * *

_**Publication du premier chapitre très bientôt ! :)**_


	2. Le deal du paternel

**_Titre_ : Le deal de l'été.**

**_Chapitre : _Le deal du paternel.  
**

**_Rating_ : **M

**_Disclaimer_ : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**_Note_ : **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur le synopsis ! Ça m'a tellement boosté que je vous poste ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu :)  
**Note 2** : Je rappelle que cette fiction sera courte, et les chapitres seront également plus courts que ce que je fais habituellement ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Le deal du paternel**_.

Isshin glissa avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé la clef dans la serrure. Derrière lui, Karin et Yuzu trépignaient d'impatience, accrochées au bras de leur père qui ne cessait de prolonger le suspense. Le vent frais et salé frappait leurs visages encore engourdis après leur voyage, et le doux bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre le sable ronronnait à leurs oreilles d'habitude habituées aux moteurs des voitures de la ville. Le soleil se couchait progressivement à l'horizon, plongeant dans l'océan pacifique d'un bleu infini, inondant encore de ses rayons chaleureux la terre de sable chaud.

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son papounet chéri d'amour ? S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant soudain la porte légère, faite en bambou.

Dans un geste théâtral au possible, Isshin poussa la porte qui grinça légèrement, donnant accès à ses deux filles au bungalow cinq étoiles qui leur avait été alloué par Yamamoto Genryusai.

_Wouah c'est génial ! S'écria Yuzu en pénétrant le bungalow immense.

_C'est pas mal, maugréa Karin en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, inspectant le canapé écru au milieu de la grande pièce.

Isshin pénétra à son tour dans ce qui serait pour les deux prochaines semaines, leur résidence d'été. Le paternel n'était pas peu fier de voir l'espace cosy et climatisée qui s'offrait à ses yeux, et se félicita d'avoir croisé la route du directeur, même s'il avait manqué y passer. Leur petit nid douillet pour leurs vacances était un paradis sur terre !

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait sauvé le directeur d'un grand club de vacances d'une crise cardiaque, et l'homme pour le remercier lui avait offert un séjour gratuit avec sa famille, dans son club sur l'île de Kyushu. En prime de ces deux semaines sur l'île paradisiaque sous un soleil d'été revigorant, un bungalow cinq étoiles, avec quatre chambres, une luxueuse salle de bains et un salon spacieux. Le vieil homme avait tout prévu et avait tenu à ce que la famille soit mieux reçue que quiconque. Aussi, des bouquets de fleurs avaient été disposés dans le salon, des serviettes moelleuses et parfumées les attendaient pliées en forme de cygne dans l'immense salle de bains, et des transats tout neufs avaient été placés sur leur terrasse. Sans oublier que le logement donnait directement sur l'une des plages privées de l'île appartenant au vieil homme, et la famille avait droit à activités sportives ou artistiques, sorties en tout genre et accès à toutes les festivités pendant leur vacances dans le club.

En gros, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient, gratuitement !

Isshin avait été aux anges en apprenant la nouvelle. Lui qui n'avait pas été capable de prendre des vacances depuis cinq ans, s'était résolue à fermer sa clinique pendant deux longues semaines d'Août afin d'offrir à ses filles et son fils des vacances reposantes. Les enfants avaient été très emballés également. Yuzu avait tout de suite prévu de s'acheter une gamme de maillots de bain, Karin avait choisi d'investir dans des casquettes et des débardeurs derniers cris, quant à Ichigo... il avait décidé de se reposer. Au maximum.

_Alors, fiston, on admire la vue ?

Isshin rejoignit son fils qui n'avait pas encore intégré le bungalow. Ce dernier était resté à l'entrée de la maison estivale, ses yeux braqués sur l'océan dont les vagues déferlaient sur le sable dans un bruit agréable. Il respirait un air frais et bienfaiteur, et son corps se sentait relaxé pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

_C'est vraiment génial que tu aies sauvé la vie de ce vieux directeur, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. J'ai vraiment envie d'en profiter de ces vacances.

_Tu n'as pas amené tes bouquins, j'espère ? S'enquit aussitôt le paternel en fronçant ses sourcils.

Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à son fils d'être un élève studieux, mais il se faisait du soucis pour son ainé. Il savait qu'en étant en seconde année de médecine l'année suivante, il aurait fort à faire en matière de cours et de lecture universitaire. Après tout, lui aussi en était passé par là. Mais son fils était un bourreau de travail. Non content d'avoir passé sa première année haut la main, Ichigo pratiquait également la natation à un niveau national, faisant partie de l'équipe universitaire de Karakura. Aussi, Isshin savait bien que son fils méritait ces vacances bien plus que n'importe qui.

Mais voilà, le roux saurait-il s'amuser comme Isshin le souhaitait ? Il le voyait noyer inexorablement les années de sa jeunesse dans les livres de médecine, à la bibliothèque de la fac et dans des révisions interminables. Il était fier de lui, ce n'était pas la question, mais il voulait que son fils soit heureux. Qu'il profite de cette jeunesse qui lui tendait encore les bras.

_Si j'en ai amené quelques uns, juste pour ne pas perdre la main, Papa, ajouta-t-il rapidement en apercevant un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux d'Isshin.

_Bien, d'accord. Mais pas plus d'une heure par jour, OK ? Lui dit-il en agitant un index réprobateur devant le visage du rouquin. Et puis... tu devrais profiter de ces vacances pour te faire des amis, aller à droite à gauche te changer les idées...

_Tch ! Ça c'est plutôt ce que toi tu devrais faire!

_Je suis sérieux, fils! Reprit le père en enroulant un bras musclé autour du cou de son ainé. Fais-moi plaisir, veux-tu ? Va à la plage, joue au volley, fais-toi des amis, trouve-toi un petit flirt ! Ça te ferait tellement de bien de te trouver un joli garçon pour passer ces deux semaines !

_Papa..., souffla le jeune Kurosaki en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait horreur lorsque son père jouait les entremetteurs, et se mêlait de sa vie amoureuse. Depuis qu'Isshin avait découvert que son fils était gay – six ans plut tôt – il prenait un malin plaisir pour toujours tenter de lui trouver des garçons afin qu'ils sortent avec lui. Que ce soit des patients, des voisins, ou même les fils de ses amis, Isshin voyait partout des petits amis potentiels.

_Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu n'as pas eu un simple flirt, Ichi ?

_Euh...

_Trop longtemps ! Le coupa-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Ça te fera du bien, hein ?

Le fils soupira. Son père était bien trop enthousiaste pour parvenir à le calmer de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire sur le sujet de toute manière, car c'était la pure vérité. Même son propre père était parvenu à saisir le manque de tendresse dans sa vie, ou plutôt, le manque d'une présence masculine à ses côtés. Bien sûr il avait ses amis à Karakura, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki et les autres. Mais avoir quelqu'un d'encore plus proche était différent. Il avait envie de partager plus qu'une amitié, d'embrasser un beau garçon, se blottir dans des bras forts, batifoler sur le sable ou dans l'océan, et ramener des souvenirs qui ne s'effaceraient jamais. L'été et l'approche des vacances lui donnaient toujours ce genre d'envie. Et au mois de juillet, il avait été bien trop occupé à travailler chez Urahara pour se faire un peu d'argent. Du coup, il n'était guère sorti avec ses amis, et n'avait pas vraiment pu profiter de l'été, ou même d'une rencontre.

Après tout, cette idée de flirt n'était pas bête du tout ! Elle était même ce qui lui manquait pour passer un été digne de ce nom.

_Faisons un pari, fils ! Lança alors Isshin en sautant dans les airs, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Trouvons-nous tous les deux un flirt ! Obligation de passer du bon temps avec quelqu'un que l'on apprécie. Tu acceptes ?

Le paternel tendit vers son fils une main puissante que le jeune homme observa interloqué. Quoi ? Son père ? Flirter ? Est-ce qu'il savait au moins ce que ça voulait dire ? Mais... hors de question qu'il perde face à son vieux taré de père ! Plutôt mourir que de perdre ! Pensa le jeune homme en serrant les dents, lui et sa rage de vaincre ne le quittant jamais.

Il planta sa main dans celle offerte et accepta l'offre qui lui était faite :

_D'accord, Oto-san ! Tch ! Comme si tu pouvais trouver une femme qui voudrait d'un vieux rabougris comme toi, lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons, entrant enfin dans le bungalow.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui répliqua Isshin, sur ses talons. Les femmes sont folles de moi ! Elles aiment mon torse musclé et velu, et...

_STOP !

Karin déboula de l'une des chambres et pointa sur eux un index réprobateur, les sourcils froncés et le regard assassin. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'un des employés du club commençait à déposer leurs bagages dans l'entrée du salon :

_Ça suffit maintenant, Oto-san ! Arrête de nous rabâcher la même chose depuis deux mois ! S'écria-t-elle, visiblement colérique.

_Tu vois ? Folles de moi, glissa Isshin à son fils hilare avant de pousser leurs bagages à l'intérieur de leur demeure de fortune.

Ichigo observa son père et Karin échanger quelques mots, le visage de la petite brune rougissant sous la colère alors que le paternel se complaisait dans un sourire attendrit. Il soupira et dodelina de la tête; Isshin ne pensait vraiment qu'à ses enfants, et à leur bien-être. Il était rare de le voir faire quelque chose dans son intention seule. Mais Ichigo étira un sourire en coin : au moins son paternel se devait lui aussi d'en profiter de ces vacances ! Tout comme lui. Et ça allait définitivement lui changer de l'air devenu irrespirable ou presque de Karakura.

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin ~**_

La petite famille se leva de bon pied le lendemain, bien reposée après le long voyage qu'ils avaient effectué. Karin et Yuzu discutaient allègrement du planning de leur journée, se battant pour savoir s'il fallait mieux aller sur la plage directement ou bien visiter les recoins du club. Ichigo lui, avait enfilé un débardeur, un short de plage et une casquette orange sur sa tête, prêt à prendre le chemin de la plage.

_J'aimerais qu'on aille faire un tour au club, les enfants, annonça Isshin en sortant de la salle de bain, un tee-shirt bleu marine sur les épaules et un short à fleurs sur les hanches. Allons prendre un bon petit-déjeuner offert par la maison et visiter ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Il y a une piscine, Yuzu...

La jeune fille se redressa immédiatement, sautant de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle empoigna son plus joli maillot de bain et claqua la porte derrière elle en annonçant qu'elle se changeait.

_Ils ont même un centre équestre. Et tu pourrais choisir le cheval que tu voudras, continua-t-il en observant d'un œil attentiste Karin qui sembla hocher de la tête en signe de contentement.

Ichigo tourna ses yeux vers son père, attendant avec impatience ce qu'il allait lui annoncer pour lui mettre l'eau à la bouche :

_Et... quant à toi fils, Mr. le directeur m'a dit qu'il avait pleins de saisonniers qui auraient ton âge. Ça pourrait être sympa de les rencontrer, non ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules; ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne idée.

_Et toi, Papa ? Demanda Karin. Tu as prévu quoi ?

_Oh je... En fait je comptais me mettre au surf peut-être...

Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils, imaginant l'espace d'un instant son père en équilibre sur une planche de surf sous une vague. Karin plaqua une main devant sa bouche, ayant eu visiblement la même image mentale, mais bien plus amusante.

_Quoi ? S'enquit Isshin en croisant ses bras comme pour se défendre de toute attaque.

Le silence pesant laissa entendre que les deux jeunes enfants ne savaient comment dire à leur père qu'il était effectivement trop vieux pour ce genre de sport, et que s'il se lançait là-dedans ça serait à ses risques et périls. Mais comment le dire avec tact ?

_Voilà, je suis prête ! S'écria Yuzu en sortant de sa chambre avec son sac de plage, effaçant d'un seul coup l'embarrassant silence.

Les deux autres en profitèrent pour s'échapper, mettant un terme à la conversation qui s'annonçait mal, et la petite famille se mit en route, joyeusement cela va sans dire.

Le club n'était pas très loin de leur bungalow. Ils empruntèrent un chemin entre les arbres qui les éloignèrent quelque peu du bord de la mer et rejoignirent dans des pas tranquilles et enthousiastes le centre animé et commercial du club. L'accueil de l'établissement se dressait devant eux, une petite maison au toit rouge et aux murs jaunes, reconnaissable de loin et accueillante au possible. En face de celle-ci, un bar avec terrasse donnant sur la plage, avec karaoké en plein air, billards, baby-foot et jeux vidéos. On pouvait également y trouver une petite épicerie, et l'accueil des animations sportives et culturelles, où l'on pouvait trouver toutes les informations utiles pour passer un bon séjour.

L'heure encore assez matinale leur garantissait un nombre minimes de vacanciers et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bar, relativement calme et vide. Karin et Yuzu choisirent une table en bord de terrasse, leur laissant pleine vue sur la plage encore vide et Isshin et Ichigo prirent le chemin du comptoir.

Derrière celui-ci un employé du club, portant tee-shirt réglementaire et affairé à nettoyer quelques verres laissées sur le comptoir, se tourna vers eux lorsque les deux hommes s'approchèrent.

_Bonjour ! Lança un Isshin plus joyeux que jamais.

_Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Interrogea le jeune homme brun qui força un sourire peu sincère.

_Oui, euh... Oh Ichigo, va demander aux filles ce qu'elles veulent déjeuner.

_OK...

Ichigo se tourna lentement pour retourner vers ses jeunes sœurs. Il zigzagua entre les tables et s'éloigna de son paternel qui jeta alors un œil intéressé au jeune homme à bonne allure qui se tenait devant lui. Il était plutôt mignon, pensa-t-il, enfin... aussi mignon qu'il puisse trouver un homme, cela allait sans dire. Mais totalement le genre d'Ichigo.

_Nous sommes arrivés hier soir, expliqua-t-il pour faire la conversation. C'est très sympathique ici... Il y a beaucoup de jeunes en vacances ?

_Oui, pas mal. Surtout cette année, répondit l'employé. Ils sont en groupe la plupart du temps et sont sur la plage toute la journée.

_Oh, très bien, très bien. En fait... mon fils Ichigo aimerait se faire des amis et il a eu une année difficile. Vous allez l'air très sympa !

_Oh euh...

Le brun se renfrogna sur lui-même alors que le paternel tentait carrément de caser son fils !

_Papa !

_Bam !_

La main du jeune Kurosaki s'écrasa violemment contre le crâne de son père, si fort que le jeune barman sursauta. Ichigo, le rouge aux joues, l'air furieux ordonna à son père de retrouver ses sœurs et qu'il s'occuperait de la commande.

_Je suis désolé, jeta-t-il en direction de l'employé. Mon père est... enfin, il est spécial.

_C'est pas grave ! En fait, je le trouve plutôt drôle.

_Ouais... ou pas ! Répondit Ichigo en ayant un geste nerveux et gêné. Bref, je vais la passer cette commande.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent il récita ce que Karin et Yuzu avaient commandé, puis son père commanda à distance, lui mettant encore plus la honte avec ses œillades incessantes au jeune barman. Si bien qu'Ichigo aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles et ses sourcils bien plus froncés que d'habitude. Son père allait carrément lui pourrir ses vacances oui ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce satané deal ?

_Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? Interrogea enfin le jeune employé en déposant devant lui les jus d'oranges commandés par les jeunes filles.

_Un café. Juste un café. Bien fort et relevé... Je vais en avoir besoin.

_OK... Je vous fais ça et je vous l'amène ?

_Super ! S'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire.

_Comment est-ce que vous réglez ?

_Oh...

Ichigo sembla un instant perdu mais se rapprocha du comptoir, pour se pencher dans sa direction :

_En fait, euh... nous sommes ici sur invitation du directeur, Yamamoto-san. Nous devons avoir une note je pense : Kurosaki Isshin ?

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt, écarquillant ses yeux :

_Oh ! Vous êtes la famille Kurosaki ?

_Oui, oui, c'est ça, répondit avec nervosité le fils ainé.

_Wouah ! Votre père est un héros ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Ichigo. Il a sauvé la vie du patron ! Est-ce que vous savez que sans votre père on aurait été au chômage cet été ? Il a sauvé plus d'une vie !

Ichigo sourit nerveusement; est-ce que ça serait ça tout le long de leur séjour ? Tous les employés s'extasieraient-ils lorsqu'il donnerait son nom ? Il espérait que non ! Il remercia le barman, qui désormais semblait plus souriant et amical qu'auparavant, et quitta le comptoir. Il s'installa autour de la table, à côté de son père, écoutant ses sœurs choisir ce qui semblait être le meilleur endroit de la plage pour bronzer. Il échappa un soupir en prenant place dans la chaise de bois, bienheureux, comme la veille, de sentir l'air marin pur et frais sur son visage reposé. Isshin s'empressa alors de se pencher dans sa direction, chuchotant aux creux de son oreille :

_Je me trompe en trouvant que le courant passe bien entre vous ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton l'employé brun se démenant derrière son bar.

_Papa ! Ragea à nouveau l'orangé qui lui lança un regard noir.

Il allait le tuer ! Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment continuer comme ça longtemps, pendant tout leur séjour et lui mettre la honte ? Il refusa ensuite obstinément de parler à son paternel pendant le reste du petit déjeuner, gardant les yeux rivés sur son café dans l'espoir de se faire oublier et de vider son esprit. Il savait pourquoi il avait fait ce deal stupide, évidemment qu'il avait envie de se trouver un flirt, de se trouver un mec et de passer du bon temps. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'un deal avec son père pour ça. Mais avec ce qu'ils avaient décidé tous les deux la veille, il se sentait comme poussé par une force, comme s'il n'avait rien à perdre et que se jeter dans les bras du premier beau garçon rencontré était tout à fait autorisé ! Et puis, que craignait-il ? Il n'était là que deux semaines. Alors peu importait ce qu'il ferait, son flirt resterait un flirt. Et c'était une sécurité non négligeable lorsqu'on souhaitait se lâcher, et surtout lorsqu'on souhaitait draguer.

Autour de lui, Karin et Yuzu ne cessaient de piailler, s'extasiant sur la nourriture, le jus d'orange ou encore l'air marin qui sentait si bon. Isshin lui, jetaient des regards en coin au jeune barman qui bientôt allait se demander si ce n'était pas le père qui était homosexuel !

_Papa... tu me fous la honte ! Jeta Ichigo, lorsque Karin et Yuzu quittèrent la table pour se rendre à l'accueil des activités.

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui était gay !

_Non, grommela-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. N'empêche... tu devrais arrêter ! Tu ne te souviens pas quand tu as voulu me caser avec mon ancien patron ? Urahara-san a cru dur comme fer que c'était toi qui le draguait et résultat ? Il est tombé amoureux de toi !

Isshin éclaircit sa gorge et sembla se calmer, une légère teinte rosée naissant sur ses joues mal rasées :

_Ahem... Cet homme est un cœur d'artichaut, dit-il entre ses dents. De toute façon, il...

_Ah ! Kurosaki-sensei !

Une voix trainante et quelque peu autoritaire retentit dans leur dos, et le père et le fils sursautèrent dans un même mouvement, se retournant pour voir avancer vers eux un vieil homme. Il portait une barbe blanche extrêmement longue et un kimono noir que Ichigo n'avait plus vu porté par quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Le vieil homme ouvrit ses bras et Isshin se leva immédiatement pour saluer le vieil homme avec une joie non dissimulée.

Ichigo resta assis pendant leur accolade, ses yeux étant restés accroché sur l'accompagnateur du vieil homme; un employé du club aux cheveux bleus.

_Yamamoto-san voici mon fils Ichigo, présenta Isshin en faisant signe au roux de se lever pour saluer le directeur.

L'orangé s'exécuta et serra la main ridée, qui pourtant enserra la sienne avec une force assez impressionnante.

_Je dois dire, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, votre père... est un sacré bonhomme ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant une forte tape dans le dos d'Isshin qui l'amena à tituber. Sans lui... je serai six pieds sous terre ! Je lui dois la vie !

_Voyons, Yamamoto-san... Je n'ai fait que mon travail...

_Quand même ! Vous m'avez sauvé, reprit le vieil homme en adoptant un air grave. J'espère que le site vous plait.

_Beaucoup, nous allons passer de très bonnes vacances, n'est-ce pas fils ?

Mais le rouquin gardait les yeux braqués sur la gravure de mode qui se tenait droite et imperturbable aux côtés de Yamamoto. Un long visage masculin et carré, des yeux d'un bleu turquoise, une carrure qu'il aurait jalousée en tant que nageur et il faisait certainement une tête de plus que lui alors qu'il était déjà plus grand que les autres étudiants !

_Ichigo ?

_Quoi ? Oui ! Oui, super !

Yamamoto resta interloqué face à la réaction du jeune homme qui manifestement, n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'ils venaient de raconter. Mais Ichigo souriait timidement, balayant de son regard la plage afin de trouver une alternative à cette conversation de laquelle il voulait s'enfuir.

_Laissez-moi vous présenter l'un de mes employés, embraya Yamamoto. Grimmjow.

_Enchanté, Kurosaki-san.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus tendit sa main en direction du chirurgien qui le salua avec le même respect et tourna ensuite sa main vers Ichigo qui la serra à son tour. Au contact de la main masculine et visiblement musclée de l'employé, il ne put réprimer un frisson. Si on lui avait demandé de décrire là tout de suite maintenant le physique de son homme idéal, il aurait donné cet homme en exemple. Il paraissait jeune mais en même temps dégageait une maturité assez rare pour son âge, lui sembla-t-il. Il était en effet très sérieux aux côtés de son patron, le menton surélevé et ses yeux toisant autrui. Il avait une attitude hautaine, mais sans l'être négativement; il dégageait une masculinité sans précédent, une assurance presque puante et donnait déjà au jeune rouquin quelques fantasmes depuis longtemps enfouis dans son subconscient de jeune adulte.

_Si je puis me permettre, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, reprit le vieil homme, quel âge avez-vous ?

_Euh... vingt ans, monsieur...

_Grimmjow a vingt-trois ans ! Vous devez certainement avoir des intérêts en commun, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il presque innocemment -trop innocemment. Dans tous les cas, messieurs, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit – d'un guide, d'une course, d'un chauffeur – Grimmjow ici se fera un plaisir de satisfaire vos demandes. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à lui. Voici son numéro.

Le vieil homme tendit une carte avec un numéro de portable noté à la va-vite au paternel qui hocha la tête avec contentement :

_Nous vous remercions, Grimmjow-kun. Mais... je pense que nous saurons nous débrouiller seuls.

_On ne sait jamais, mon ami, le contredit Yamamoto en empoignant le bras de son chirurgien pour l'éloigner de la scène. Que diriez-vous d'un petit séjour sur une île déserte ? Je vous fournis le bateau et tout ce qu'il faut !

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en discutant, laissant Ichigo et Grimmjow face à face, silencieux. Le roux s'en trouva immédiatement mal à l'aise, enfin aussi mal à l'aise qu'on pouvait l'être lorsqu'on se retrouvait face à un coup de foudre, ou quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas. Car oui, il osa se l'avouer, c'était un coup de foudre pur et dur qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais c'était purement physique, totalement et complètement physique !

Kurosaki détourna le visage, peu à l'aise avec les nouvelles rencontres, mais à son plus grand soulagement l'employé du club cassa le silence.

_Alors, Ichigo, c'est ça ?

_Oui...

_T'es en vacances ?

_Ouais on peut dire ça, ouais, répondit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches désireux de montrer une attitude décontractée.

_Cool. Ça doit être cool de passer ses vacances ici. Tu verras... Là y'a pas beaucoup de monde mais en soirée c'est super animé. Y'a plein de gosses de riches comme toi.

_Pardon ?

Le rouquin lança un regard noir au bleuté, le faisant taire tout à coup. Grimmjow se pinça les lèvres, sentant qu'il était allé trop loin et secoua sa tête :

_Désolé, c'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin...

_C'est pas grave, avoua le jeune homme en soupirant. Je me doute que vous devez en voir de toutes les couleurs ici, non ?

_Ouais... Et ceux qui gerbent sur le bar le soir, ceux qui s'envoient en l'air dans les toilettes de l'accueil... Oh y'a de la vie !

L'orangé sourit, ça il n'en doutait pas. Grimmjow fourra ses mains dans ses poches et arbora une mine visiblement préoccupée; super, pensa Kurosaki, deux mots et ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. C'était vraiment super !

_T'es étudiant ? Questionna à nouveau l'employé, sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

Et pourtant, c'était ce type qui avait envie de faire la conversation plus que lui. Même si ses questions, ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressées, vu le ton qu'il employait, détaché et trainant.

_Ouais, en médecine. Comme mon père je veux devenir chirurgien.

_Wouah, putain... T'as de sacrés couilles pour tenter ça, c'est plutôt relevé d'après ce que je sais.

_Euh...

Oui, plus ou moins, aurait-il voulu répondre. Mais le langage quelque peu fleuri de l'employé l'en empêcha. Il ne doutait pas que si Yamamoto apprenait que ses employés parlaient ainsi il se ferait un plaisir de les remettre à leur place. Mais il s'en moquait; il n'était ici que depuis quelques heures et il avait déjà trouvé une activité fortement intéressante... si passer son temps à observer le visage d'un homme, bave dégoulinant au coin de la bouche, était une activité estivale à part entière bien sûr.

A cette pensée, il s'empressa de passer sa main aux commissures de ses lèvres, incertain de pouvoir retenir la production intensive de salive devant le bel étalon. Ou alors, saignait-il du nez ? Se demanda-t-il en s'empressant de se pincer le nez avec son pouce et son index, en reniflant bruyamment. _Kurosaki baka ! _Se gifla-t-il mentalement.

Grimmjow semblait moins stressé que lui par cette rencontre, ses beaux yeux turquoise balayaient la plage encore calme et il semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux, ou quelque chose. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, inspirant lentement l'air marin qui devait laisser un goût salé sur sa langue. Son tee-shirt jaune d'employé le serrait au niveau des biceps, ces derniers bien dessinés semblaient tendus, et ses pectoraux ressortaient admirablement bien sous le vêtement. Son teint halé était fortement renforcé par la couleur criarde de ce qu'il portait, laissant entendre qu'il avait pris le soleil bien plus qu'un simple vacancier de passage. Et Kurosaki était pratiquement certain qu'il devait sentir bon le sable chaud...

Le bleuté retourna précipitamment son regard sur l'orangé, comme s'il venait de se rappeler une information importante, et ce dernier feignit de regarder ailleurs, baissant son regard sur ses pieds.

_Ce soir il y a une fête sur la plage, enfin... pour les vacanciers, reprit Grimmjow en désignant le bord de la mer. Mais entre employés on fait une petite fiesta dans le camp des saisonniers. Si ça te dit...

Ichigo reporta son attention sur lui, étirant un sourire enjoué :

_Ouais, ouais carrément ! Répondit-il.

_Cool. On s'est tous donnés rendez-vous ici à vingt-deux heures, alors... si tu veux venir, on se retrouve ce soir ici devant le bar ?

_OK, c'est sympa. Merci pour l'invitation.

_Pas de quoi ! Allez j'y vais, bonne journée !

_Toi aussi...

Et le jeune employé s'éloigna au pas de course. C'était ce qu'on appelait une rencontre vite expédiée... Comme si le jeune homme avait voulu s'en échapper depuis le début et qu'il avait été obligé de lui poser toutes ces questions. Il lui laissait une impression étrange, mais l'orangé s'en moquait ! Tant qu'il restait beau comme un Dieu, il se fichait de sa conversation ! Ichigo l'observa dévaler les marches pour plonger ses pieds dans le sable et s'en aller en petites foulées pour disparaître derrière l'accueil. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'il faisait ici s'il était employé. Il devait certainement être animateur de soirée, ou s'occuper des ateliers sportifs vu son allure.

_Ichi-nii ! Tu viens avec nous ? On va se mettre les pieds dans l'eau !

La voix de Yuzu le ramena à la raison et il observa sa petite sœur plus loin, les pieds dans le sable, lui faire de grands signes de la main. Isshin se tenait toujours à côté de Yamamoto qui visiblement allait leur tenir compagnie pour encore un petit moment.

_J'arrive ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Il allait se décider à quitter la terrasse du bar lorsque le barman passa devant lui, un torchon à la main, prêt à nettoyer leur table qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il s'adressa alors au jeune homme :

_Hé ! Tu le connais bien, Grimmjow ?

Sa question était totalement détachée, il voulait juste... avoir quelques informations, rien de plus !

_Grimm ? Un peu oui, pourquoi ? Lui répondit le brun en passant son torchon sur la table, lui lançant un regard surpris.

L'orangé haussa les épaules :

_Comme ça... Il fait quoi ici en fait ?

_Ahah ! Éclata-t-il de rire en cessant son nettoyage. Ce qu'il fait ? Il fait surtout n'importe quoi ! Il est sorti avec la fille de Yamamoto-san au début de l'été, tu parles ça a mis Mr. le directeur en rogne ! Alors depuis, il lui donne punition sur punition.

_Punition ? C'est-à-dire ? Questionna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

_En gros, il lui refile la basse besogne, ce que les autres veulent pas faire. Comme... être un bon toutou, et être aux petits services des invités spéciaux de Yama... Oh.

Ichigo échappa un rire étouffé. Oui, il avait compris, pas besoin d'aller plus loin, fit-il comprendre au brun en lui lançant un regard noir. En gros Grimmjow ne l'avait pas du tout invité parce qu'il le trouvait sympa, mais juste parce que son patron lui avait demandé de le faire ! Pathétique... Vraiment pathétique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Ça commençait vraiment bien ces vacances... Un coup de foudre et puis _pfou_ ! plus rien ! Comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'il avait été trahis, il serra les poings, se reprenant quelques instants en pensant que peut-être Grimmjow était sincère. Qu'il l'avait invité parce qu'il le trouvait sympa ?

Bordel ! Mais comment pourrait-il le trouver sympa ils avaient échangé deux misérables mots, et s'étaient parlés pendant deux pauvre petites minutes !

_Non, non. Ça va aller, ça va aller. Je vais passer de bonnes vacances, je vais passer de bonnes vacances. Même si j'ai totalement craqué sur ce type..., _se dit-il en rejoignant ses sœurs au bord de l'eau, esquissant un sourire forcé, l'image du visage angélique de Grimmjow flottant devant ses yeux._  
_


	3. Double invitation

**_Titre_ : Le deal de l'été.**

**_Chapitre : Double invitation.  
_**

**_Rating_ : **M

**_Disclaimer_ : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**_Note_ : **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur le premier chapitre !

_**Note 2 **_: Alors oui, j'ai effectivement fait un Grimmjow OOC. Enfin quelque peu. Mais en même temps, dans une fic qui n'est que la romance c'est difficile de ne pas flirter avec l'OOC… ^^

* * *

**_Chapitre 2. Double invitation._  
**

Après avoir déjeuné en compagnie de Yamamoto au restaurant du club, la petite famille repartie d'un bon pied sur le sable de la plage en cette après-midi qui s'annonçait forte en chaleur et en rayons de soleil. Le vieux directeur les quitta bientôt plutôt fragile aux grandes chaleurs, leur souhaitant une agréable journée. Karin et Yuzu s'étaient déjà précipitées au bord de l'océan, dépliant les serviettes de plage après avoir trouvé un endroit parfait pour s'installer. Les vacanciers commençaient à arriver en masse, et Ichigo se rendit compte du monde qui séjournait dans le club de vacances appartenant au vieil homme : des familles avec des enfants, des couples et des jeunes en bandes, il y en avait partout ! Il crut même qu'au bout d'un moment, plus un grain de sable n'était visible entre les serviettes multicolores déposées par terre.

_Attention Ichi-nii !

_Bam !_

_Aïeuh !

Ichigo se prit le ballon gonflable de plein fouet dans la tête, alors qu'il avait complètement perdu le fil du jeu, absorbé par une vision de rêve qui venait de faire irruption sur la plage.

Non, c'était sérieux ? Il y avait vraiment des êtres humains sur cette terre qui avaient conçu un type pareil, Grimmjow ? Sans blague ? L'être aux cheveux bleus avait fait une arrivée remarquée sur la plage – et pas que sur la plage, se dit Ichigo, en bénissant son short de plage très large au niveau de l'entre-jambe - entouré de son fan-club national. Des dizaines de jeunes filles s'étaient ruées autour de lui alors qu'il avait laissé sa serviette de plage bleue marine – à l'origine déposée négligemment sur son épaule droite – à côté du filet de beach-volley. Elles s'agglutinaient autour de lui comme des fourmis sur un morceau de pain, leurs mains touchant la peau bronzée qu'il aurait lui aussi aimé caresser.

Mais il ne pouvait que comprendre ces groupies. Vêtu d'un short de bain noir faisant ressortir son teint halé et sa chevelure bleue turquoise, il avait également la prétention d'étaler des tablettes de chocolat parfaites, des pectoraux idéalement dessinées, et un tatouage sexy sur les reins.

Et Ichigo avait été complètement hypnotisé...

_Ah ! Je crois qu'il a été subjugué par le jeune bleuté, commenta Isshin avec un sourire très largement satisfait, expliquant la situation à Karin et Yuzu visiblement larguées.

_Quoi ? Mais non ! Se défendit le rouquin, sortant de ses songes. Pas du tout ! Tiens !

Il renvoya la balle violemment en direction de son père et ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de revenir fureter du côté de Grimmjow. Il saluait maintenant quelques garçons de son âge et prit place avec eux sur le terrain de volley, se pavanant tel un paon devant les filles qui étaient encore plus nombreuses qu'auparavant, assises en tailleur sur le sable. Ichigo soupira en baissant ses yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait craqué pour... un hétéro !

C'était vraiment sa chance. La première fois qu'il avait un coup de foudre, enfin ce qui semblait être un coup de foudre, c'était pour un hétérosexuel ! Autrement dit, pour quelqu'un avec qui il n'aurait pas la moindre chance. Mais ce type était...

_Fils ? Tout va bien ?

Isshin avait délaissé les deux jeunes filles avec leur ballon plus loin dans l'eau et s'était avancé jusqu'à Ichigo, ayant remarqué son air attristé. Le jeune homme lui donna un sourire visiblement forcé et hocha de la tête.

_Ne t'en fais pas, fils. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un autre beau garçon. Et il sera gay, lui... Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Mais je ne m'inquiète pas ! Lui répliqua le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils. Et puis... pourquoi tu me racontes ça, hein ? Je ne suis pas intéressé par Grimmjow !

Mais le père n'était pas dupe. Son fils s'éloigna dans des pas rageurs, remuant l'eau autour d'eux en éclaboussant les vacanciers qui nageaient et quitta l'océan. Il revint s'allonger sur sa serviette de plage, se laissant tomber sur le ventre. Il déposa son menton sur le sable brûlant, ses yeux reprenant encore une fois le chemin du terrain de volley. Grimmjow venait de sauter pour smatcher la balle qui s'écrasa de l'autre côté, marquant un point pour son équipe. Aussitôt, les groupies se mirent en action, levant les bras et criant le nom du bleuté de leurs voix aiguës au possible.

Il soupira en fermant quelques instants les yeux. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'accepter son invitation pour ce soir, à cette fête donnée par les saisonniers. Peut-être n'irait-il pas ? Il allait y réfléchir. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que Grimmjow ici. Il trouverait certainement un garçon tout aussi plaisant à regarder.

Ouais... ça semblait difficile.

Grimmjow regagnait le côté du terrain, empoignant une bouteille d'eau jalousement gardée par l'une de ses fans en chaleur, et en but quelques gorgées. Puis, il plaça la bouteille au-dessus de sa tête, et laissa la totalité de l'eau ruisseler sur ses cheveux. La cascade s'abattit sur sa chevelure bleue, tombant en de grosses gouttelettes sur son visage, puis glissant sur sa peau bronzée, entre ses pectoraux, sur ses mamelons et entre les divines courbes de son torse musclé.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre; il parvenait à distinguer la moindre goutte d'eau sur sa peau, même à si bonne distance de lui, comme un ralenti sur image. Il le faisait sans doute exprès à se donner ainsi en spectacle, il savait que ça mettait son audience en émoi…

Grimmjow secoua sa tête vigoureusement, amenant l'eau à éclabousser les filles à ses pieds qui poussèrent alors des gloussements amusés. Il jeta la bouteille vide à terre et lança un sourire carnivore en direction de son fan-club, se plantant, les mains sur les hanches, face à elles. Il sembla s'adresser à une des jeunes filles, qui se leva ensuite pour quitter l'assistance. Ichigo la suivit des yeux et tiqua, plaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux afin de pouvoir espionner incognito.

Ridicule ? Oui, lui aussi se trouvait ridicule. Mais il poursuivit son observation.

La jeune fille en question s'éloigna, rejoignant la terrasse du bar. Le rouquin ne la quitta pas des yeux, sa longue chevelure blonde ondulant sur ses reins paresseusement, sa beau très bronzée tranchant avec son maillot de bain deux pièces très échancré de couleur blanche. La jeune femme avait des hanches généreuses, et pouvait se vanter de posséder des avantages... assez convaincants. D'ailleurs, il suffisait d'observer les têtes se tournant sur son passage, et les regards des hommes plongeant irrémédiablement dans son décolleté ravageur pour comprendre. Une parfaite conquête pour le bel étalon qu'était Grimmjow.

Il reporta son attention une dernière fois sur l'objet de son intérêt, qui avait repris sa place sur le terrain de beach-volley puis se décida à fermer les yeux. C'était définitivement mieux s'il ne le regardait pas, non ? Et puis, il avait envie de piquer un petit somme. Au moins pendant ce temps-là, il ne penserait pas à lui.

Après avoir fait une bonne sieste, Ichigo se réveille pour l'heure du goûter. Karin et Yuzu étaient religieusement assises sur leur serviette, dégustant avec enthousiaste une glace de taille importante.

_Réveillé, fils ?

Isshin se tenait debout devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Encore un peu dans le brouillard d'avoir réussi à s'endormir en plein soleil, Ichigo constata avec un certain désappointement qu'il avait bien bronzé... mais seulement dans le dos et derrière ses jambes. Il se tourna sur sa serviette, allant se placer idéalement pour avoir le même bronzage de l'autre côté de son corps, lorsque la persistance de son père qui se tenait toujours face à lui le fit tiquer :

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_Tu ne viens pas voir ton vieux père pour sa première séance de surf ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire béat.

_Q-quoi ?

Isshin pointa du doigt l'autre bout de la plage, où un jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges plantait deux planches de surf dans le sable.

_C'est mon prof, il m'attend, commenta Isshin, pas peu fier. Paraît qu'il a été champion de surf il y a deux ans !

_Champion de quoi ? Du monde ? Interrogea le roux, tout à coup très intéressé.

_Oh non, champion de Kyushu.

Le rouquin eut une moue déçue :

_Super le niveau...

_Allez viens voir !

Le paternel attira de force son fils en dehors de sa serviette et l'obligea à le suivre, le trainant dans le sable comme s'il eut été un gamin.

_Tiens, Renji, voici mon fils Ichigo !

_Salut.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui lança un sourire plein de dents, un hochement de tête à l'appui, bombant son torse tatoué et secouant sa crinière rouge détachée. Ichigo lui répondit par un salut poli et se tourna vers son père, espérant qu'il lui explique les raisons de sa présence ici. Ah non il n'allait pas encore tenter de le caser avec un autre employé de Yamamoto ! Après le barman ce matin il remettait ça ?

_Apprendre à deux c'est mieux, fils, répondit alors Isshin à son plus grand étonnement. Alors on va apprendre tous les deux le surf !

_Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne veux pas apprendre le surf moi !

Renji eut un rire ironique, visiblement contrarié de le voir renier son sport favori :

_Pourtant c'est cool. Tu verras, une fois que tu seras sur ta planche, t'auras plus envie d'en partir...

_Mouais...

_Allez j'vous montre ?

Renji empoigna – sans attendre leur réponse - une des planches tenues en équilibre sur le sable chaud et s'élança dans l'eau, plaçant le tout sous son bras. Ichigo et son père l'observèrent alors se mettre à l'eau, s'allonger sur sa planche et s'éloigner du rivage. Il stoppa son avancée une fois derrière la naissance des vagues et se redressa, s'asseyant sur sa planche. Isshin lui lança de grands signes de main bien trop enthousiastes.

_Yamamoto-san m'a dit qu'il était le meilleur professeur de surf ! Ahah ! Tu vas voir ton vieux père ! Lui lança-t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

_Ouïe... Me tape pas comme ça... je crois que j'ai choppé des coups de soleil.

_Tu as mis de la crème solaire, fils ? Demanda-t-il en levant un index réprobateur devant son visage. Tu dois toujours mettre de la crème, tu es comme ta mère… la peau si fragile. Oh regarde ça !

Isshin se retourna en direction de l'océan, oubliant ses remontrances à la vision de Renji debout sur sa planche, surfant parfaitement sur un rouleau de taille importante. Il était tel un gosse; en admiration face à ce surfeur. Il lui faisait de grands signes des mains, applaudissait à chaque figure et lui lançait de grands sourires joyeux.

Ichigo lui, avait croisé ses bras, attentiste, effaré par l'attitude de son père. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le voilà qui recommençait comme il l'avait fait avec Urahara !

_T'es au courant papa que t'es un peu trop enthousiaste là ?

_Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda-t-il ne cessant pas ses encouragements en direction du surfeur.

_ Je parle de ton attitude ! Tu recommences comme avec Urahara ! Et vas-y que je te souris, et vas-y que je suis tout gentil, en admiration devant toi ! Papa, t'es au courant que les gens prennent ton enthousiaste pour un intérêt bien plus poussé encore ? Lui reprocha l'ainé en le fusillant du regard.

_Quoi ? Mais non pas ce type ! Il est génial regarde-le !

Ouais, c'était justement ça le problème, pensa-t-il tout bas alors que Renji sortait de l'eau, planche sous le bras, au petit trot. Son père n'avait pas cessé de pousser des cris à chaque fois qu'il faisait une pirouette, il ne cessait d'applaudir comme un dégénéré lorsqu'il disparaissait sous un rouleau. Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre si ce type allait se mettre à croire qu'il lui courait après !

Le rouge planta sa planche dans le sable, redressant sa tête vigoureusement afin que ses longs cheveux se retrouvent plaqués en arrière. Isshin se précipita jusqu'à lui, ne cessant de le féliciter en lui tapotant l'épaule, de s'intéresser à comment il faisait telle figure, et pourquoi il faisait ci, depuis quand faisait-il ça ! Oh bon sang, que quelqu'un l'arrête !

_Allez je vais essayer ! S'engagea soudain le père Kurosaki, frappant dans ses mains joyeusement.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et son père partit dans l'eau, après avoir reçu quelques conseils de Renji. Il avait l'air bienheureux lorsqu'il se jeta à l'eau en s'allongent sur sa planche, et Ichigo ne pouvait décidément pas reprocher à son père son manque de bonne humeur. Mais à force, il devenait usant… Renji se planta à ses côtés, sa chevelure rouge s'égouttant silencieusement sur son large torse, lui lançant un regard intéressé :

_Ahah, ton père est super cool !

_Sans blague ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mitigé.

_Sans blague ouais ! J'aurais adoré avoir un paternel pareil ! Il est vachement sympa, et drôle et...

Mais le rouge cessa son flot de parole, faisant froncer ses sourcils à Ichigo. Ses petits yeux marron s'étaient soudain braqués sur quelque chose derrière le roux et ce dernier tourna enfin sur ses talons en constatant l'attitude alarmée de Renji.

_Alors, on peut savoir c'que tu fous là Renji ?

Juste derrière Kurosaki, affublé de sa suite de groupies manquant défaillir au son de sa voix grave et masculine, Grimmjow se tenait. L'œil noir et l'attitude sévère, il émit un rictus censé montrer son animosité.

_Grimmjow ? Interrogea Ichigo en observant sa mine si différente de celle qu'il avait plus tôt dans la matinée, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré.

Le bleuté baissa ses yeux sur lui, haussant un instant ses sourcils :

_Oh tiens, salut toi, Ichigo ? C'est ça ?

_Euh oui...

_Ça tient toujours pour ce soir ? Le questionna-t-il, son regard se faisant plus félin.

_Euh oui, évidemment.

Comment le lui refuser lorsqu'il faisait ses yeux là... ? Se gifla Kurosaki.

_Cool. Sympa ta casquette, embraya-t-il en se rapprochant de lui dans un pas rapide, collant presque leurs torses nus étroitement pour se saisir de sa casquette.

Ichigo eut un sursaut lorsque le bleuté s'en empara et y jeta un œil visiblement très intéressé. Toujours collé à lui, son souffle frottant le front de Kurosaki, il plaça la casquette sur sa chevelure turquoise et toisa le rouge d'un œil moqueur :

_Laisse tomber, Renji. Tu vois, Ichigo c'est mon pote. Alors tu ferais mieux de pas trop l'approcher si tu vois ce que je veux dire, débita-t-il sur un ton menaçant, retirant la casquette de son crâne afin de l'observer de plus près.

_J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux Grimmjow ! Cracha le rouge en lui donnant un regard assassin. Alors tire-toi, je bosse moi !

_Ouhlala, j'ai peur..., grogna le turquoise en se tournant vers ses groupies, celles-ci échappant quelques rires moqueurs. J'vais p'tet rester, pour te voir bosser. On sait jamais, tu pourrais p'tet... faire du gringue au client, hein ?

Grimmjow reporta son attention sur un Ichigo surpris qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour tenter de calmer ce qui semblait être une dispute.

_Il t'a pas déjà dragué hein, Ichigo ? Fais gaffe, ce type est gay, lui déclara-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kurosaki.

Le rouquin sentit son estomac se contracter dangereusement à l'écoute de cette réplique. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'entente du petit rire sarcastique du bleuté et il déglutit péniblement. Il sembla se figer quelques instants sous le geste de Grimmjow et fronça les sourcils, reportant alors son attention sur Renji qui avait subitement détourné le regard, presque coupablement.

_Enfin, t'fais c'que t'veux, Ichigo, reprit le bleuté en étirant une grimace. Mais fais gaffe à tes fesses, j'parie qu'il s'imagine d'jà en train d'te...

_Grimmjow !

Renji grogna de mécontentement, ses poings serrés et son regard assassin, s'étant soudain tourné vers lui pour couper son abjecte phrase. Il montra ses dents, excédé, prêt à en découdre avec le turquoise lorsque celui-ci retira sa main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule de Kurosaki pour lever ses mains en l'air, clamant son innocence :

_OK, faut pas t'énerver pour si peu, Renji, lança-t-il avec un rire. C'est pas trop l'moment pour régler nos 'blèmes t'crois pas ? Mm ?

Il replaça alors rapidement la casquette d'Ichigo sur sa tête, lui servant un sourire carnassier et s'éloigna accompagné de ses groupies.

_Tchao Ichigo ! Lança-t-il, plus désinvolte que jamais, sa main esquissant un rapide salut sans même un regard.

Les deux hommes l'observèrent, visiblement estomaqués et Ichigo enfouit ses pieds dans le sable, mal à l'aise. Le rouge avait reporté son attention sur l'océan, le regard vide et l'air visiblement attristé. Un silence gêné s'installa et il fallut un certain temps avant que le surfeur ne reprenne :

_Désolé pour ça, dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. Mais... Grimmjow me voue une haine farouche. Il ne devrait pas faire ça devant les clients, mais personne ne peut l'en empêcher.

Il haussa ses épaules bien hautes, feignant de se détacher de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas avoir; il n'était pas sans savoir qu'être bizuté pour son orientation sexuelle était extrêmement dur à supporter. Et aussi, il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi Grimmjow était-il… homophobe ?

_Pourquoi est-il est comme ça ? Se décida-t-il à demander, perplexe, ses yeux poursuivant malgré eux la marche de Grimmjow dans le sable, tenant deux filles par la taille.

_Grimmjow ? Oh... c'est une longue histoire, répondit-il en soupirant.

_Vraiment ?

_Quoi ? Tu veux la connaître ?

L'orangé haussa les épaules, secouant sa tête légèrement pour lui faire comprendre que oui, il voulait la connaître.

_Arf..., grimaça le rouge en se passant une main dans les cheveux. En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment bien placé pour raconter ça mais... Il y a deux ans, pendant sa première saison ici, Grimmjow est... comment dire ? Il a rencontré quelqu'un et c'était plutôt sérieux avec cette personne. C'était un vacancier, un homme... un de mes amis pour être totalement honnête. Et quand il est parti, il m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas garder contact avec Grimmjow que c'était juste... pour le fun, tout ça. Bref, Grimm m'a toujours reproché de lui avoir dit des saletés sur sa personne, alors que c'était faux. Et depuis il me hait. Et il voue une haine farouche aux hommes. En gros... il ne peut pas supporter d'être proche d'un homme à nouveau.

_Quoi ? S'exclama Kurosaki en écarquillant ses yeux de stupeur. Alors il hait les gays parce que justement il est... bi ?

_Oui, enfin il l'était.

Non, il l'était toujours, se dit Kurosaki, il se voilait la face rien de plus.

_Et depuis ce temps, il a enfoui ce côté de sa personnalité et se complait avec des tonnes de filles ?

_Sûrement pour oublier ou pour donner l'illusion que son histoire avec cet homme ne l'a pas atteint. Mais en fait... il en est toujours meurtri.

Sérieusement ? Se demanda Ichigo en observant une dernière fois le dos musclé du bleuté disparaître au loin, quittant le sable de la plage. Alors... il avait déjà eu une expérience avec un homme, et en avait gardé un mauvais souvenir ? Aussi, depuis il haïssait Renji et le rendait responsable de sa rupture avec l'homme qu'il avait connu ? C'était stupide !

_Ouais... Comme tu dis, acquiesça le rouge avec un hochement de tête. N'empêche... depuis ce jour-là, il me casse tous mes coups. Et il me ridiculise autant qu'il le peut.

Ce genre de choses... refuser qui on était, enfouir au fond de son être ses vrais sentiments, Ichigo ne savait trop bien ce que c'était. Lui aussi en avait souffert, et c'était grâce à son père, ses encouragements à toujours être en accord avec lui-même qu'il avait fini par accepter les railleries des autres. Alors que les autres jeunes de son âge sortaient en boite de nuit et avaient des petites-amies, lui tentait de s'afficher le moins possible avec ses copains. Mais il avait compris que se cacher ne servait à rien; qu'il fallait qu'il s'accepte lui-même avant tout.

Et ce type qui semblait si sûr de lui, ce jeune homme qui avait à sa suite une farandole de jeunes filles, cachait en réalité une sexualité ambiguë ? Qui l'aurait cru ?

_Merde ! Où est ton père ?!

Ichigo reprit ses esprits rapidement aux mots de Renji qui l'alertèrent soudain. Il dirigea son regard sur l'océan, incapable de discerner une silhouette ressemblant de près ou de loin à son père.

_J'y vais !

Renji avait empoigné sa planche et se lançait dans l'eau, Ichigo sur ses talons, ses yeux balayant sans cesse la surface de l'eau salée, ses membres commençant à trembler et son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Soudain saisit par une panique sans nom, il avança dans l'eau et chercha activement l'homme massif à la chevelure brune :

_Papa ?! Commença-t-il à appeler, imaginant alors le pire. Papa ?!

Renji s'était éloigné très rapidement, s'aidant de ses bras grâce auxquels il avançait dans l'eau. Allongé sur sa planche après avoir s'être assez éloigné du rivage, il se redressa et balaya l'horizon de ses yeux. Ichigo attendit un signe de sa part, qu'il lui montre que son père était dans son champ de vision là quelque part allongé sur sa planche ! Mais Renji reprit place sur son surf, ses bras plongeant dans l'eau pour qu'il puisse avancer plus loin.

_Papa !

Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, y aller lui aussi et le chercher mais… Il commençait à sérieusement imaginer le pire !

_Papa ?!

_Oï ! Ichigo !

Le cœur de l'orangé sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il reconnut la voix rauque et grave de son père retentir dans son dos, au loin. Il se retourna subitement dans l'eau, cherchant précipitamment des yeux la source de la voix bien connue.

_Youhou !

Là, sur le sable au bord de l'océan, son père lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Il sautait en l'air tel un fou, balançant ses bras dans tous les sens, un très large sourire sur le visage. Ichigo se sentit fulminer... Il avait imaginé le pire, il avait cru pendant quelques instants qu'il s'était noyé alors qu'il était en train de jouer les imbéciles au bord de l'eau ?!

_Ah en fait j'ai glissé de la planche et elle m'est retombée sur la tête. Du coup j'étais un peu sonné... Cette charmante dame m'a raccompagné jusqu'au rivage, expliqua-t-il, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et une énorme bosse rosée sur le front.

Ichigo inspira très profondément, fermant ses yeux pour conserver son calme. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser et de réprimer très violemment son père là tout de suite. Il lui aurait volontiers planté son poing dans la figure pour lui avoir filé une frousse pareille ! C'était juste une idée où il avait l'impression qu'il jouait au parfait gamin et que c'était lui qui semblait plus sérieux que son idiot de père ?

_Je te présente Unohana-san, glissa-t-il en introduisant la brune qui se tenait à ses côtés. Et tu ne devineras jamais ! Elle est médecin ! Comme ton vieux père! Ahah !

_Enchanté, Kurosaki Ichigo-san, dit-elle en hochant légèrement la tête en signe de politesse.

_Oh... enchanté. Merci d'avoir sauvé... euh... d'avoir récupéré mon père...

_Oh ce n'est rien, répondit-elle dans une voix fluette. Je l'ai vu tomber alors j'ai nagé jusqu'à lui pour le ramener sur la plage. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit coup sur la tête, rien de bien grave.

_Vous m'avez sauvé, Unohana-san...

Le roux manqua toussoter devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux; sn père avait attrapé la main d'Unohana et la serrait au creux des siennes, l'observant avec des yeux de chiens battus. Et si le soleil n'avait pas tant tapé, il aurait pu jurer que cette petite couleur rose sur ses joues était due à autre chose qu'un coup de soleil !

_Vous me flattez, Kurosaki-san...

Et en plus il était en train de draguer ! Sous ses yeux ! Il allait vomir...

_Ichigo !

Le rouquin tourna ses yeux ambrés en direction de l'océan. Renji sortait de l'eau, planche sous le bras, courant dans de petites foulées pour regagner le rivage. Il lui lança un œil interrogateur en apercevant Isshin faire les yeux doux à la jeune femme brune à ses côtés.

_Euh... il s'passe quoi là ? Glissa-t-il subrepticement au jeune homme en plantant sa planche dans le sable.

_Rien... Je crois que je vais rentrer et me coucher moi...

Il porta une main à son front, toutes ces émotions en une seule journée étaient définitivement trop pour lui. Il allait s'éloigner et reprendre le chemin de sa serviette pour retrouver ses sœurs, et laisser son père à ses âneries, lorsque le rouge le retint :

_Et attends, ça te dirai de venir ce soir ?! Lança-t-il soudain sans réfléchir, visiblement hésitant. Je sais que Grimmjow t'a invité mais... Euh…

_Mph...

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aurait pu croire que l'invitation de Renji était intéressée, mais après tout... il n'avait encore dit à personne qu'il préférait les hommes, non ? Alors, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il dirait non. Même s'il voyait bien les regards à la dérobée que le lui lançait le surfeur.

_Okay...

_Cool, répondit-il avec un sourire large qui en disait long. Avec quelques copains on se retrouve au hangar, il est plus loin sur la plage. C'est là qu'on stock toutes les planches de surf et le matériel de plongée. C'est là-bas.

Le rouge lui désigna du doigt l'autre côté de la plage, à côté de l'accueil du club où un hangar grand ouvert se trouvait.

_Okay, je te retrouverai là-bas, acquiesça Kurosaki avec un sourire poli.

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent, puis Ichigo reprit la direction de sa serviette de plage, trouvant ses jeunes sœurs occupées à jouer dans l'eau. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sable et étira un léger sourire; il avait en fait bien envie d'y aller à cette petite soirée. Juste histoire de rencontrer d'autres saisonniers, et peut-être aussi par pure curiosité ? Oui, il était curieux de voir la tête de Grimmjow lorsqu'il arriverait accompagné de Renji. Maintenant, il avait furieusement envie que le bleuté comprenne qu'il était gay, et qu'il était intéressé par sa personne.

Et secrètement, même très secrètement puisqu'il ne se l'avouait pas lui-même, il voulait… le rendre jaloux.

_**Le soir même ~**_

Ichigo avait enfilé un short long noir lui arrivant sous les genoux, et un polo blanc flambant neuf qu'il avait acheté dans cette boutique dernier cri. Il avait ensuite vissé sa casquette orange sur sa tête et avait délaissé son père et ses sœurs après le diner, leur indiquant de ne pas l'attendre pour leur balade du soir. Il se rendit au point de rendez-vous de Renji, dans des pas enthousiastes, se surprenant même à ressentir cette petite excitation au creux de son ventre, et retrouva le surfeur accompagné de deux de ses amis devant le hangar :

_J'te présente, Ikkaku, il bosse à l'entretien et Yumichika, il travaille à l'accueil du club, présenta le rouge, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Apparemment, il avait décidé de jouer le grand jeu ce soir, pensa Ichigo en l'observant des pieds à la tête. Il portait un baggy beige lui arrivant au milieu des fesses et un débardeur rouge qui s'alliait parfaitement à la couleur de ses cheveux, moulant son corps de surfeur bronzé et laissant un grand aperçu sur son nombre impressionnant de tatouages. Kurosaki se devait de se l'avouer : s'il n'avait pas craqué sur Grimmjow, Renji aurait définitivement pris la première place. Il n'était pas vraiment son genre de mec, mais il avait quelque chose de piquant qu'il aimait plus que tout voir chez un garçon.

Tous les quatre partirent en direction du camp saisonnier qu' Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vu et s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du club de vacances, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé si grand. Au-delà des dernières habitations réservées aux vacanciers, après de longues minutes de marche pendant laquelle ils échangèrent des banalités ils parvinrent dans une sorte de petit village isolé. Les employés de Yamamoto avaient un camp qui leur était propre, une sorte de petit village entre jeunes, où ils pouvaient faire à peu près ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Si cela restait dans la légalité, bien entendu…

_En fait, ça se passe toujours chez Shuuhei, lui expliqua Renji sur le chemin, ses mains dans ses poches marchant côte à côte avec l'orangé. Il a un bungalow pour lui tout seul. Ca fait cinq années qu'il est là, le plus ancien employé, alors forcément tout le monde le connait. Et comme il est barman, il sait animer ses soirées !

Oh le barman ! Pensa Ichigo en se remémorant le brun qui leur avait servi le petit-déjeuner le matin même.

_Mais... t'es ami avec lui ? S'étonna-t-il. Je veux dire... il est aussi pote avec Grimmjow non ?

_Oh Shuuhei est ami avec tout le monde, tu sais. Il ne fait pas de distinction comme Môssieur Grimmjow. Hein les mecs ? Demanda-t-il en direction de Ikkaku et Yumichikia qui acquiescèrent vivement.

Ichigo avait tout de suite compris pourquoi Renji était ami avec ces deux-là; ils étaient en couple, et visiblement ils aimaient à l'afficher devant tout le monde. Il trouvait ça plutôt agréable d'ailleurs, qu'il soit entouré d'hommes qui aimaient les hommes… C'était peut-être cliché, mais il se sentait moins seul, étrangement. Mais de toute façon, il était certain que cela ne plaisait guère à Grimmjow. Une bande d'homos, pour parler crument…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du bungalow de Shuuhei, la musique pouvait se faire entendre dans l'air, ainsi que des voix enjouées. La basse frappait encore doucement et presque agréablement à ses oreilles et Ichigo étira un sourire en découvrant les tables et les chaises de fortune disposés un peu n'importe comment devant l'entrée du petit bungalow solitaire.

Shuuhei, le brun qu'il avait rencontré ce matin au bar, était assis à une table, des bouteilles par dizaines devant lui, mélangeant les boissons dans un verre avant de l'offrir à une jeune fille brune qui goûta le nectar alcoolisé :

_Wouah ! Il est super bon celui-là ! T'as mis quoi dedans ?

Shuuhei étira un sourire large et commença à énumérer les liquides qu'il avait utilisés pour son cocktail. Ichigo laissa ses yeux parcourir les visages présents, lorsque dans son champ de vision entra une masse de couleur bleue turquoise. Son estomac fit un saut périlleux en constatant alors que Grimmjow était penché au-dessus d'une autre chaise, visiblement très occupé à peloter une jeune fille aux attributs généreux : la blonde qu'il avait vue cette après-midi sur la plage.

Il se renfrogna et se pinça les lèvres, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais aucun de ses nouveaux amis ne s'en rendit compte. Et bientôt, son attention fut attirée ailleurs, alors que Shuuhei s'était levé, un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pour accueillir les nouveaux venus :

_Salut les mecs ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant rapidement la main de Renji et de ses deux amis.

_Salut Shuuhei, répondit le rouge qui n'avait apparemment pas encore vu Grimmjow. Ça commence bien la soirée dis donc ! Tu fais déjà des cocktails !

_Oh vous avez amené un nouveau ? Demanda-t-il rapidement en jetant un œil à Ichigo. T'es le fils Kurosaki, hein, c'est ça ?

_Oui... Mais tu peux m'appeler Ichigo.

_Ok.

_C'est moi qui l'ai invité, s'empressa de reprendre Renji en posant une main puissante sur l'épaule de l'orangé. Il vient d'arriver dans le club mais... il est cool. Son père est cool aussi.

_Ah oui ! Je me rappelle de ce matin ! S'exclama Shuuhei en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux boire un truc, Ichigo ?

_Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Le brun attira avec lui le jeune homme et l'installa sur une chaise, entre lui et la petite brune qui avait testé son premier cocktail de la soirée. La jeune fille aux grands yeux marines étira un sourire léger à l'arrivée du rouquin et Hisagi les présenta :

_C'est Rukia, elle bosse à l'accueil du club avec Yumi.

_Salut, lança-t-elle en reprenant rapidement son verre en mains, buvant la totalité d'un seul trait.

_Wouah t'es folle, Rukia ! S'exclama une jeune fille rousse à ses côtés. Il avait mis une bonne dose d'alcool là-dedans ! Ne finis pas bourrée hein ?

_Mais non, Matsumoto-san...

La brune émit un sonore "hic" qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, déclenchant l'hilarité générale parmi la tablée. Shuuhei empoigna quelques bouteilles et termina un mélange spécial qu'il versa dans un verre, tendant le tout en direction d'Ichigo :

_Tiens, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

L'orangé le remercia avec un sourire et porta le verre de plastique à ses lèvres, goûtant l'acidulé de l'orangé et le piquant de ce qui semblait être du Gin. Il haussa les sourcils, le liquide faisant picoter les papilles de sa langue et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récolter le reste du goût amer du fruit :

_Pas mauvais, commenta-t-il. Mais... je serai toi, je mettrai plutôt du jet à la place du curaçao.

Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes :

_Quoi ? Comment tu sais que j'y ai mis du curaçao ?

_Je le sais ce cocktail est un classique. Pour marier l'acidulé, tu devrais plutôt ajouter du Jet. Essaye tu verras, lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Ouah... okay, répondit-il avec un sourire. Y'a un connaisseur ici les gars. Tu connais des cocktails ?

_Quelques-uns ouais. Disons qu'avec mes potes, c'est moi qui ai toujours été prédisposé aux boissons. Alors les cocktails ça me connait !

Renji envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ikkaku en lui lançant un fier : « _alors, j'ai bien fait de l'amener, non ?_ », et Ichigo s'apprêtait à demander à Shuuhei de lui laisser concocter une de ses spécialités lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il essuya un très large frisson et se figea, son dos se redressant tel un arc bandé. Renji qui s'était assis face à lui fronça sauvagement ses sourcils quand la voix retentit à son oreille :

_Hé... Faut que j'te cause, Ichigo.

Le silence se fit autour de la table et tout les regards dévièrent sur le rouquin qui tourna son visage lentement pour observer le visage grave de Grimmjow au-dessus du sien. Le bleuté tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner du site, sans rien dire de plus, laissant un silence de plomb autour de la table suite à son intervention. Le roux jeta un regard interrogateur à Renji qui évita très soigneusement de croiser ses yeux et se leva, s'excusant auprès de ceux qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer. Il rejoignit Grimmjow dans de petites foulées, qui avait disparu au coin du bungalow.

L'obscurité commençait à tomber sur l'île et la nuit s'annonçait aussi chaude que l'après-midi, à part un petit air frais qui souleva les mèches orangées. Devant lui, Grimmjow cessa ses pas enfournant ses mains dans ses poches et levant son menton pour observer le ciel clair de tout nuage. Le silence était presque accablant, surtout que Kurosaki n'avait aucune de la raison qui l'amenait jusqu'ici.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, tentant de sonner détaché.

Pourtant, il était plus nerveux que jamais; qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait là maintenant ? Et en plus il paraissait bien sérieux tout à coup, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer sa propre mort !

_J'croyais que j't'avais invité. Tu m'as pas dit qu'tu v'nais pas, lança alors sur un ton réprobateur le turquoise.

_Désolé... En fait je me suis décidé au dernier moment et c'est Renji qui...

_J't'ai pas dit que Renji était gay ?

Ichigo s'immobilisa un instant, ne voyant pas le rapport avec sa réplique précédente. Ou plutôt si, il voyait parfaitement le rapport, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il serra fortement ses poings. Il prit la mouche, lui lançant des yeux noirs :

_Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? T'es homophobe ou quoi ?

_Et alors qu'est-ce que ça fait si j'le suis ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en le toisant du regard. C'est juste que... c'type est pas vraiment fréquentable tu vois. Tout c'qu'il veut c'est un mec à caser dans son lit...

_Oui, comme toi avec les filles.

_Pardon ?

L'orangé expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et haussa les épaules; il ne savait pas pourquoi l'atmosphère était si tendue ni pourquoi cette dispute virulente se profilait à l'horizon se déroulait entre eux et maintenant, mais il ne pouvait rester là sans rien dire alors que Grimmjow insultait carrément Renji. Pire que ça, il l'insultait lui aussi puisqu'il s'en prenait aux gays.

Ichigo ouvrit sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. En fait, il n'était pas venu ici pour se bagarrer avec qui que ce soit, mais pour passer une bonne soirée, alors si ça devait se passer comme ça, autant qu'il parte. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir du tout! Rah s'il avait su !

_Je m'en vais, statua-t-il au final, sans oser croiser le regard turquoise braqué sur lui. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me reproches tout ça ! On ne se connait pas, on n'est pas amis !

Il tourna les talons et eut le temps de faire quelques pas précipités pour se diriger vers le petit groupe de saisonniers resté de l'autre côté du bungalow lorsque Grimmjow le retint. Il attrapa son bras dans sa main et Ichigo eut un haut-le-cœur. Ils étaient si proches... si proches encore une fois qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur son visage, il pouvait voir jusqu'aux teintes différentes de bleu dans ses yeux, malgré l'obscurité. Il retint son souffle dans sa gorge et déglutit avec grande difficulté :

_Q-Quoi ? Parvint-il à articuler tant bien que mal.

Mais la main autour de son biceps disparu, le relâchant subitement.

_Nan, laisse tomber ! Jeta un Grimmjow visiblement excédé, lui tournant le dos dans une pirouette rapide, et s'éloignant dans de grandes foulées.

Ichigo l'observa quitter les lieux, avalant dans de grands pas le chemin de terre qui reliait le bungalow de Shuuhei au reste du club. Il fixa son dos disparaître dans l'obscurité, ses épaules sautant à chacun de ses pas rapides, presque comme s'il courait. Il resta planté là un long moment, en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il le retienne de cette façon, avec une poigne si forte ! La première fois qu'il le touchai... Sa peau lui brûlait encore à l'endroit où il avait posé sa main.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire ? Se demanda-t-il complètement figé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi... était-il si sérieux tout à coup ? Et pourquoi insistait-il pour qu'il s'éloigne de Renji ?

Est-ce qu'il avait réussi ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait réellement rendu jaloux ?


	4. Séance de massage

**_Titre_ : Le deal de l'été.**

_**Chapitre : Séance de massage.**_

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Note**_** : **Un gros, un énorme, un gigantesque merci pour toutes vos reviews sur ce début de fiction !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3. Séance de massage.  
**_

Ichigo se réveilla difficilement. Le corps ensuqué et la mine enfarinée, sa tête ne cessait de lui faire mal et son corps était étonnamment lourd. Il bougea dans son lit, se rendant compte que le soleil tapait déjà bien au dehors, ses rayons filtrant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Il ouvrit ses yeux lentement, réalisant qu'il était dans sa chambre, qu'il puait l'alcool et la transpiration et... qu'il ne se rappelait pas de la soirée de la veille !

_Merde..., grogna-t-il en tournant entre les draps, faisant un effort gigantesque pour se remémorer la soirée avec les saisonniers.

Il avait bu plus que de raison, comprit-il tout d'abord en sentant une étrange douleur engloutir son cerveau et résonner à ses tempes. Il se rappelait son altercation avec Grimmjow, enfin il se souvenait surtout du mutisme du bleuté et de son échappée l'ayant laissé complètement désœuvré. Il se souvint s'être aussi senti terriblement mal à l'aise, et en même temps affreusement curieux après son départ; le comportement de Grimmjow n'était définitivement pas celui d'un homme désintéressé. Alors... pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était intéressé ? Que le voir fréquenter Renji lui déplaisait ?

Il étendit ses jambes sur le matelas sursautant tout à coup, saisit par une douleur poignante dans sa cuisse droite. Il échappa un grognement sous la douleur et se renfrogna, serrant ses dents avec force. Merde... cette vieille blessure se réveillait, pensa-t-il avec désappointement se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire hier soir pour déclencher à nouveau la douleur due à son claquage.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, lors d'une compétition très intense de natation, il s'était blessé. Un claquage à la cuisse l'avait privé du reste de la saison et ce fut sur les gradins qu'il avait suivi l'évolution de son équipe dans la compétition nationale. Ça avait été dur pour lui, et depuis cette blessure, il reprenait doucement l'entrainement, revenant peu à peu à son niveau. Mais il craignait toujours la douleur... Et visiblement il avait bien fait.

Il creusa sa mémoire encore peu virulente suite à son réveil, et ferma ses yeux. Il se souvenait de sa dispute avec Grimmjow, puis qu'après son départ il avait décidé de se joindre aux autres pour goûter les cocktails de Shuuhei. Il se rappela de la tête de six pieds de long de Renji, puis il se rappela avoir goûté chaque verre qui circulait autour de la table. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment sa tête s'était mise à lui tourner. Mais il s'en était contenté, bien trop préoccupé par le comportement décevant du bleuté, il avait choisi d'oublier en noyant ses interrogations dans les cocktails délicieux du barman, qu'il avait d'ailleurs aidé ensuite à concocter quelques mélanges.

Il se souvint alors très vaguement avoir servi lui aussi ses propres mélanges, avoir échangé quelques mots avec Rukia, et avoir bien rigolé avec Shuuhei. Puis, ce n'étaient plus que des bribes de souvenirs, des moments éclairs passant dans son cerveau et devant ses yeux. Il avait eu soudain chaud puis l'alcool avait commencé à faire son effet très abruptement, et il s'était senti mal, tout du moins c'était ce qu'il se souvenait. Il s'était senti écœuré et barbouillé violemment, si bien qu'il avait eu besoin de changer d'air et de s'éloigner des effluves d'alcool. Puis plus rien... Juste quelques bribes de conversation avec Renji, dont il ne pouvait se rappeler les mots, puis il se remémora avoir vomi. Renji semblait être constamment avec lui, il se rappela qu'il l'avait soutenu, lui avait donné de l'eau après qu'il ait régurgité la totalité du contenu de son estomac. Il parvint à se souvenir de son bras autour de sa taille puis rapidement il se remémora avoir raté une marche sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à son bungalow. Et une douleur lancinante... celle de sa cuisse.

Et il se sentait maintenant totalement lessivé et complètement malade, d'avoir tant bu. Il se tourna à nouveau dans son lit, glissant un œil vers sa table de nuit où reposait son portable et une note manuscrite. Il fronça les sourcils – ce qui lui donna un peu plus la migraine – et prit entre ses doigts le petit bout de papier, sur lequel il reconnut l'écriture de son père.

« _Visiblement tu es rentré tard hier soir, et tu dormais si bien, comme un ange ! Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Nous sommes partis à la plage, rejoins-nous lorsque tu seras levé._

_Ton papounet_ »

Malgré la signature tout à fait ridicule, et les cœurs dessinés par Isshin un peu partout sur le bout de feuille, Ichigo étira un sourire amusé. Il prit son portable en mains et y lut l'heure indiquée : 14h45. Pouh... il était déjà tard, il se demandait à quelle heure il était donc rentré s'il ne se réveillait que maintenant. Mais... mieux valait ne pas le savoir ! Après tout, il avait tant bu la veille, qu'il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il avait fait avec Renji ! Il priait intérieurement de ne pas avoir sauté sur le rouge, après sa déception vécue avec Grimmjow. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait : que Grimmjow apprenne qu'il était gay de cette manière, et surtout qu'il croit qu'il soit déjà casé avec un autre saisonnier ! Sûrement pas !

Il se tiendrait éloigné de Renji pour la suite de son séjour, même s'il avait commencé à apprécier le jeune surfeur à la crinière de feu. Il resterait ami avec lui mais en tout bien tout honneur !

Il réussit à se lever de son lit, posant doucement son pied sur le sol, la douleur brûlante de son claquage revenant au pas de course.

_Aïe..., se plaignit-il en gémissant.

Il se traina dans sa chambre pour atteindre la porte et sortir dans le salon. Il rampa presque jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit du frigo le jus d'orange, accompagné de la confiture de fraise qu'il voulait étaler sur de la brioche bien moelleuse.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'assit à la table, son goûter devant lui, il s'en trouva barbouillé et se rendit compte qu'il ne fallait mieux pas avaler quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Il déposa une main sur son estomac, réprimant une furieuse envie de nausée et massa délicatement sa cuisse douloureuse. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose... Il n'avait pas besoin de voir un médecin, il savait ce qui causait cette douleur, même s'il maudissait son claquage de revenir le hanter si durement pendant ses vacances.

Il se releva, tant bien que mal, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, empoignant le combiné du téléphone sans fil de la pièce. Il s'aida de la note plastifiée déposée sur le même petit meuble, juste à côté du canapé, pour trouver le numéro de l'accueil du club et le composa sur le téléphone.

_Club Yamamoto, bonjour !

_Bonjour, c'est Kurosaki Ichigo... Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen d'avoir... un masseur ou bien un khiné ? Un méchant claquage que je me suis fait quelques semaines plus tôt vient de se réveiller.

_Oui, bien sûr Kurosaki-san ! Répondit la voix féminine, enthousiaste. Nous envoyons tout de suite un masseur à votre bungalow.

_Merci beaucoup.

_A votre service !

Eh bien... quelle efficacité ! Admit-il en appuyant sur le bouton mettant fin à la conversation téléphonique. Au moins, le service était rapide et plutôt agréable, pensa-t-il en replaçant le téléphone sur le combiné. Il retomba sur le canapé en poussant un soupir. Et son père qui voulait qu'il se trouve un petit flirt... dans cet état-là tout ce qu'il trouverait ça serait une saison de compétition à la poubelle ! Il devait soigner sa cuisse au plus vite et faire attention à chacun de ses gestes à présent.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe, maudissant l'alcool et cette foutue soirée qui l'avait mis dans un état plus que pitoyable et ferma ses yeux. Il espérait avoir amené quelques aspirines dans la trousse à médicaments, son mal de tête très persistant lui donnant de vives nausées. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de se lever pour aller les chercher, le sommeil le gagnant à nouveau.

µµµµµµ

Il sembla qu'il s'était assoupi quelques instants lorsque des bruits lointains vinrent perturber son sommeil. Des coups rapides et répétés retentissaient dans sa tête, et il crut un instant que sa migraine était passée à un autre stade, bien plus persistant, lorsqu'il réalisa que les coups provenaient de la porte d'entrée. Il se redressa, non sans mal, et tendit son oreille. Quelques coups retentirent à nouveau :

_Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

_Bonjour ! Vous avez demandé un masseur, Kurosaki-sama ? Demanda une petite voix derrière la porte de bambous.

_Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, entra dans le bungalow des Kurosaki. A la vision d'Ichigo assit face à lui sur le canapé, il s'empressa de se baisser, se courbant pratiquement en deux en saluant respectueusement le client :

_Veuillez m'excuser, Kurosaki-sama. Je suis Yamada Hanatarou, je viens apporter le matériel nécessaire à votre séance de massage.

_Oh euh... d'accord.

Le jeune homme brun, qui ne devait pas être plus grand que Karin, constata-t-il avec étonnamment, s'empressa de pousser dans la pièce ce qui semblait être un lit pliable. Il le fit rouler rapidement, sous les yeux du jeune homme surpris jusqu'au fond du salon et le déplia, s'activant ensuite à le revêtir d'une sorte de housse de papier, que l'on pouvait voir chez les médecins.

_Kurosaki-sama, vous pouvez vous installer, votre masseur sera bientôt là.

_D'accord...

_Vous pouvez porter ça, si vous le souhaitez ! Indiqua-t-il en brandissant ce qui semblait être un string blanc visiblement à usage unique.

Ichigo manqua s'étouffer en posant ses yeux sur le minuscule bout de tissu blanc qui pendait au bout de la main du jeune Hanatarou.

_Euh... c'est... Non, je ne pense pas porter de string, merci.

_Bien, se contenta-t-il de dire, replaçant le sous-vêtement dans son sac. J'ai déposé deux serviettes sur la table de massage, il est préférable que vous retiriez tous vos vêtements, sauf si vous souhaitez évidemment garder votre bas. Enroulez une serviette autour de votre taille, puis allongez-vous en attendant votre masseur. Je vais allumer quelques bougies et un bâton d'encens pour que vous soyez plus relaxé.

_Ça... ça ne sera pas obligatoire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que le jeune homme baissait déjà les stores de la pièce, et plaçait des bougies parfumées autour de la table de massage.

_Vraiment ? Mais vous verrez, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux.

Ichigo haussa ses sourcils de manière comique, se refusant alors à contredire le tout jeune employé, qui se confondit en salues respectueux avant de le quitter et de lui souhaiter un agréable moment. Le rouquin prit le chemin de la salle de bain, trainant sa jambe douloureuse et se déshabilla. Il avait l'habitude des massages et des séances de kinésithérapie avec son club de natation; après chaque entrainement il y avait droit. Alors ce fut sans arrières-pensées qu'il retira la totalité de ses vêtements et enroula la serviette tiède et moelleuse autour de sa taille, cachant ses fesses et son entre-jambe entièrement dénudées.

Puis, il reparti dans le salon et se hissa sur le table de massage quelque peu haute. Il s'y allongea sur le ventre, son visage reposant au creux de l'appui tête qui n'était pas plein, lui permettant de voir le sol. Il délaissa ses bras le long de son corps et soupira d'aisance.

L'obscurité de la pièce l'avait presque rendu somnolant et l'encens allié aux bougies parfumées qui diffusaient une légère fumée piquante lui donnait envie de dormir. Il se laissa bercer par le doux bruit des vagues de l'océan, s'écrasant sur la plage non loin du bungalow, et ses narines s'emplirent de l'odeur d'encens qui détendit tous ses muscles. Il se sentait mieux, sa tête plus légère et moins encombrée par les effluves d'alcool persistantes et il lui sembla alors qu'il s'endormait.

Il ne sut pendant combien de temps il était resté endormi lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, réveillé agréablement par une douce caresse sur son dos. Il frissonna, échappant un gémissement de bien être et bougea très légèrement son corps. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, se rappelant alors qu'il avait trouvé le sommeil sur la table de massage.

Il se laissa aller à soupirer de soulagement. Deux grandes mains chaudes et aguerries massaient sa nuque, à l'aide d'une huile chaude qui sentait bon les huiles essentielles, glissant sur sa peau nue avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se laissa complètement aller sous le massage absolument relaxant que lui prodiguait le masseur, lui qui n'avait voulu qu'un petit massage de la cuisse pour satisfaire sa douleur. Étrangement, la douleur avait déjà disparu, alors qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois un massage relaxant et non pas un massage suite à un effort sportif censé aider ses muscles.

Les mains masculines du masseur descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'aplatissant un moment au creux de ses reins pour les caresser, puis y appuyer doucement, imprimant une légère pression qui n'était que plaisante. Ichigo étira un sourire, le visage toujours enfoncé dans la tête creuse de la table de massage et dit :

_A la base je voulais juste un massage de la cuisse, elle me fait terriblement souffrir depuis ce matin. Je me suis fait un claquage il y a quelques semaines.

Aussitôt dit, les mains huilées du masseur se déposèrent sur ses cuisses. Lentement, doucement et avec grande précaution, il s'attela à pétrir le muscle, puis de plus en plus fort s'appliqua à satisfaire le muscle douloureux, créant une douce chaleur dans la jambe endolori. L'huile chauffante était très plaisante, pensa Kurosaki en fermant les yeux de contentement, il se demandait pourquoi ses khiné n'utilisaient-ils donc pas ça...

Les mains du professionnel entamaient des mouvements circulaires plus rapides et plus ciblés, appuyant du bout des doigts sur les muscles qui se tendaient à leur passage. Ichigo sursauta quelques fois, lorsque l'homme toucha sa vieille blessure, mais il sembla noter le point exact puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il y passait, il s'appliquait à effectuer de plus doux massages.

Wouah, pensa Ichigo, ce type avait des mains vraiment exceptionnelles. Et une technique absolument imparable. Il ne devait pas être un simple masseur, il était très certainement khiné vu les mouvements très contrôlés qu'il effectuait. Et pourtant, ses gestes étaient mesurés et presque sensuels, comme ceux effectués dans un institut de bien être. La façon dont il touchait sa peau était douce et captivante, comme la caresse de l'air. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et parfaitement calculés, comme s'il eut fait ça toute sa vie. Il était exceptionnellement doué pour le déstresser, pensa-t-il avec un nouveau soupir d'aisance.

Soudain, l'homme glissa une main entre ses deux cuisses serrées et effectua un mouvement pour lui faire comprendre d'écarter les jambes. Ichigo ne s'en formalisa pas et fit ce qu'il lui demandait, écartant impudiquement ses jambes alors que les mains du masseur s'infiltraient maintenant plus haut sur sa cuisse, touchant la naissance de son fessier. Il tiqua, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il soulevait sa serviette, et la repliait plus haut, dévoilant le bas de son postérieur et ses cuisses largement écartées donnant une vision assez étroite de ses testicules déposées lascivement sur la table de massage. Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils, habitué à ce qu'on le prévienne lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à lui masser des parties du corps plus intimes, mais ne dit rien. L'homme reprenait son massage, ses gestes montant plus haut jusqu'à ses fesses afin de masser complètement le muscle qui lui était douloureux.

Il soupira et se détendit à nouveau; cet homme était bien trop bon pour l'arrêter de toute façon. C'en devenait presque trop... excitant. La façon dont il malaxait les muscles de ses fesses, la façon dont il pétrissait ses cuisses musclées avec sensualité, et ses gestes toujours plus lents et doux... Ah, comme il aurait aimé qu'il puisse remplacer le vieux khiné qu'ils avaient au club de natation. Certes, Kyouraku-san était extrêmement sympathique et poli, mais il ressemblait définitivement à un vieux pervers lorsqu'il lui demandait de se mettre nu et de retirer son slip de bain pour qu'il puisse lui masser les muscles fessiers.

Ce type là était différent. Il savait exactement où toucher, comme un vrai khinésithérapeute mais il avait ce doigté sensuel qui rendait ses massages absolument incroyables !

_Mmm..., laissa échapper Kurosaki entre ses lèvres pincées, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses soupirs étaient de plus en plus bruyants.

Il se sentait juste terriblement bien, lui qui n'avait pas été touché ainsi depuis si longtemps. Il se rendait bien compte qu'éprouver ce genre de plaisir sous les mains d'un professionnel n'était pas vraiment réglementaire – vis-à-vis de l'employé cela va de soit – et qu'il devrait en éprouver une certaine gêne. Voire une sorte de honte. Mais ce n'était pas le cas; il se laissait envahir par le sentiment d'extrême confort que lui prodiguait les mains de ce masseur. Il était payé pour ça non ? Alors, il ne voyait pas où était le problème si l'employé effectuait trop bien son travail.

Trop bien, oui. Si bien d'ailleurs que ses gestes ressemblaient bien plus - dans l'esprit de Kurosaki - à une partie de préliminaires qu'à autre chose. Il aurait adoré, juste pour l'image mentale attention, que Grimmjow puisse le masser de la sorte. Il l'imaginait dans un petit maillot de bain turquoise, très échancré, ses tablettes de chocolat indécentes parfaitement huilées par le monoï étalé sur sa peau, un regard lubrique sur le visage. Puis après s'être occupé de sa cuisse douloureuse, il glisserait un pouce aventureux sous l'élastique du maillot et le tirerait pour qu'il tombe à ses pieds... Oh doux Jésus !

_On se tourne ? Demanda négligemment la voix basse et grave du masseur.

La voix résonna d'ailleurs très familière à son oreille, mais étourdit par les effluves d'encens et les bougies parfumées, il n'y fit pas attention et se tortilla pour se hausser sur son coude et se tourner. Il déposa son dos contre la table de massage et ouvrit enfin ses yeux, observant le plafond du bungalow avant de poser son regard sur le dos plus loin à côté de lui.

Il crut alors qu'il allait tomber de la table de massage ! Le dos large et courbé du masseur, occupé visiblement à frotter ses mains avec l'huile de massage, laissa bientôt place à un visage familier et étrangement bien souriant pour l'occasion, lorsqu'il se retourna face à lui.

_G-Grim... Grimmjow ?! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant d'un seul coup sous la surprise.

Il sentit la nervosité infiltrer chaque pore de sa peau, et tendre chacun de ses muscles, réduisant à néant les effets de ce massage censé le détendre. Il lutta pour ne pas rougir alors qu'il se retrouvait tout de même à moitié nu devant l'objet de ses désirs, et qu'il avait poussé un nombre incalculable de petits soupirs de bien être. Et il le savait pertinemment : lorsqu'il était particulièrement détendu, il ne pouvait empêcher ses soupirs de sortir de ses lèvres. Et la plupart du temps, ses soupirs sonnaient... comme des gémissements de plaisir !

C'était le pompon ! Pensa-t-il en se mordillant la langue de honte. Pas étonnant que ces massages soient si sensuels ! Le masseur c'était Grimmjow ! Ah il était maudit !

_Je travaille, lui fit remarquer le bleuté en posant une main sur son front, l'obligeant à se rallonger totalement comme avant. Alors détends-toi.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, baka !

Ichigo détourna les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Rester là, à demi nu et totalement livré à cet homme qui allait certainement encore lui faire du bien avec ses mains ? Ou bien s'enfuir à toutes jambes, craignant que justement, avec ses mains expertes, il ne provoque une réaction toute particulière qui soit difficile à cacher sous la petite serviette qui cachait son membre pour l'instant pas totalement érigé ?

Ah cruel dilemme...

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question, puisque Grimmjow avait repris son travail. Ses mains sur ses tibias remontèrent sur ses genoux puis sur ses cuisses qu'il entreprit de malaxer comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Le rouquin ferma ses yeux, calmant sa respiration qui s'était accélérée drastiquement.

Tout allait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'un petit massage après tout ! Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude en fin de compte. Mais même... se faire masser par un tel mec était... la pire des tortures !

Les mains du turquoise passèrent furtivement sur ses hanches osseuses, osant braver le bout de tissu qui les cachait. Ichigo essuya un frisson et ouvrit un œil curieux, quand il sentit la serviette être repliée sur son sexe.

_Qu'est-ce que...

_T'inquiète j'la mets juste comme ça, expliqua-t-il sans le regarder. Si j'veux avoir accès à tous tes muscles... enfin si tu dis qu't'as eu un claquage...

_Okay, c'est bon.

Il coupa court à la conversation en laissant retomber le haut de son crâne lourdement sur la table. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'écouter parler si sérieusement de son travail. En fait, il n'avait pas envie qu'il coupe ses fantasmes. Oui, ce n'était pas si grave d'espérer un peu lorsque un homme pareil vous touchait si sensuellement non ? Un peu de rêve ne tuait personne, bon sang !

Et que Grimmjow ne dise pas qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès ! C'était comme s'il savait exactement où le toucher, et où le caresser pour le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Il s'attaquait maintenant à ses épaules et ses bras, puis à ses pectoraux. Il prit grand soin à bien masser ses muscles pectoraux, en prenant évidemment la peine de bien effleurer ses mamelons, comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès encore une fois ! Pensa Ichigo qui se maudit intérieurement en sentant ses mamelons se durcir et pointer en signe d'excitation notable.

Ah... Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien vu.

_T'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Ça veut dire que t'es détendu.

Non tu crois ? Le bon mot serait plutôt bien « tendu » ! Se gifla-t-il mentalement en levant sa tête, histoire de confirmer qu'il n'y avaient pas que ses tétons qui s'étaient dressés. C'était encore mieux : un coup d'œil en direction de son bas-ventre et il vit la serviette légèrement surélevée, comme si elle dissimulait quelque chose de bien vivant.

Super...

_Je... je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui, s'empressa-t-il de dire en se soustrayant soudain aux mains de Grimmjow en se relevant et s'asseyant sur le bord de la table, dos à lui.

_J't'ai dit de pas t'inquiéter, lui répliqua-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. La plupart d'mes clients réagissent comme ça quand j'les masse. Faut pas t'en faire...

Sans blague ?! Alors il était habitué à ce que tous ses clients masculins aient une érection quand il les massait ? Il était sérieux là ?! Rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Grimmjow en train de prodiguer un tel massage sensuel à un vieux pervers bedonnant, une érection parfaitement visible sous sa serviette de bain, il manqua vomir.

Oh non, ce n'était pas l'image mental qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore découvert qu'il était le masseur en question.

Le problème c'était que sa peau frissonnait de partout, il l'avait mis en émoi juste en le touchant. Enfin, ses mains étaient douces et parfaitement habituées à toucher le corps humain aussi il était normal qu'elles lui fassent tant d'effet. Mais quand même... comment aurait-il pu deviner que Grimmjow était le masseur de ce club ?! Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il lui ferait... ça ?!

Il voulait s'enfuir...

Grimmjow poussa un soupir dans son dos et sembla s'activer. Il entendit les flacons d'huile s'entrechoquer alors qu'ils étaient jetés dans son sac et le bruit d'une fermeture éclair rapidement tirée. Le bleuté déposa son sac sur son épaule et contourna la table de massage pour s'en aller en direction de la porte d'entrée. Le jeune rouquin n'avait rien dit, ses yeux baissés sur ses jambes qui se balançaient dans le vide comme l'aurait fait un gosse.

_Au fait... Désolé pour hier. J'étais mal luné..., reprit le bleuté en stoppant ses pas, lui lançant un regard appuyé. J'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. C'était pas poli...

Kurosaki reporta son regard sur lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant en constatant son regard turquoise fuyant. Il secoua la tête :

_C'est pas grave. J'ai quand même passé une bonne soirée.

_Ouais, j'imagine. Avec Renji ?

Et voilà ! Encore une fois ! Une fois de plus il lui laissait sous-entendre qu'il était jaloux. Ichigo fronça ses sourcils alors que Grimmjow se rendait soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et tourna les talons, posant une main sur la poignée de la porte pour s'enfuir rapidement. Mais cette fois-ci, Ichigo ne le laissa pas s'enfuir :

_Oui, avec Renji, se contenta-t-il de lui dire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu le détestes que tout le monde doit le haïr. Et puis... ce n'était pas sa faute, tu sais.

Le bleuté tourna son profil dans sa direction, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça, pensa-t-il mal à l'aise.

_Alors il t'a raconté, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui, le visage contracté par la colère. Le p'tit salaud...

_C'est moi qui l'ai obligé à raconter, le défendit Kurosaki en sautant de la table de massage, sa serviette manquant tomber à terre dévoilant toute son anatomie. Et puis... je ne te juge pas. Personne ne le fait. C'est juste que... Renji n'est pas coupable, tu sais.

_Mêle-toi de c'qui t'regarde, tu veux ?

Et sur ces mots, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de quitter la pièce. Ichigo le suivit, retenant fermement sa serviette autour de sa taille avec difficulté, courant dans de grands pas derrière lui. Il parvint à le stopper, avant que l'employé ne descende de la terrasse et attrapa fermement son bras, comme Grimmjow l'avait fait la veille pour le retenir :

_Attends ! Je sais que tu détestes Renji, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu m'interdises de le voir de cette façon ! Lui jeta-t-il avec un regard noir à l'appui. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose... ?

Grimmjow haussa ses sourcils, alors que le regard du roux se faisait plus doux, après sa dernière phrase. Il voulait qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui avoue la vérité. Était-il jaloux oui ou non ? Le bleuté fit un pas sur le côté, pour se rapprocher de lui, et remonta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.

_Ouais... y'a autre chose, lui murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'emballa et il croisa le regard lagon planté sur lui. C'était la seconde fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près, qu'ils étaient si proches. Son corps se réchauffa et il sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous ces yeux à la couleur si magnifique. Il ne pouvait se tromper; Grimmjow pouvait bien lui dire ce qu'il voulait, l'orangé pouvait lire et voir dans ses yeux ce qu'il éprouvait. La façon dont ses pupilles le dévoraient, cette lumière d'intérêt au fond des opales turquoises, ne pouvaient tromper personne. Et surtout pas lui...

_L'truc c'est que... L'vieux m'a d'mandé de d'venir ami avec toi. Alors... si t'sors avec Renji, ça va être difficile tu crois pas ? Souffla Grimmjow d'une voix presque amusée.

_A qui est-ce que tu veux faire croire une telle connerie Grimmjow ? Lui répliqua le jeune homme sans détourner les yeux. Il y a une autre raison et n'essaye même pas de me dire que non !

Le bleuté étira un sourire carnivore, plein de dents aiguisées et blanches comme l'ivoire. Il le toisa un peu plus, bombant son torse comme il l'avait déjà vu faire en compagnie de ses fangirls :

_T'veux quoi ? Que j'te dise c'que tu veux entendre ? Que ouais j'aime aussi les mecs et qu'tu m'as tapé dans l'œil ?

Il manqua en tomber à la renverse, purement et simplement. Son souffle se fit plus court et il hocha la tête vivement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'effectivement oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Évidemment c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Plus que tout !

_Allez, dis-le Grimmjow ! Tu as déjà fait la moitié du chemin en avouant que les hommes t'intéressaient ! _Se rabâcha-t-il sans cesse pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, son cœur tambourinant bien fort contre sa poitrine.

_T'peux t'jours rêver !

Il avait jeté ça comme une blague, avec une grande dose d'ironie dans la voix, s'empressant de déguerpir loin du jeune homme estomaqué. Il serra les poings, l'observant s'éloigner dans de petites foulées rapide et son visage se contracta de plus en plus jusqu'à revêtir une expression furieuse, et il échappa un grognement de frustration. Il se foutait de lui ou quoi ?! Il lui faisait de l'effet, il en était absolument certain !

Et il était à deux doigts de le lui faire avouer !


	5. Pour un flirt avec toi

_**Titre**_** : Le deal de l'été.**

_**Chapitre : Pour un flirt avec toi.**_

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Note**_** : **Yes ! Encore un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews !

_**Note 2**_ : Moins de chapitres pour cette fiction cette semaine, forcément je suis complètement crevée et ce chapitre est plus long que les autres... Mais je suis enfin en vacances !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4. Pour un flirt avec toi...**_

La porte du bungalow des Kurosaki s'ouvrit et un remue-ménage caractéristique se fit entendre, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin sur l'île de Kyushu. Ichigo tourna son profil en direction de la porte de sa chambre, seul, allongé sur son lit l'air hagard. Un bras replié sur le front et ses jambes étendues devant lui, il n'avait pas bougé depuis sa nouvelle altercation avec Grimmjow. Il avait pourtant beau ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé, tourner les évènements et leurs mots dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la logique de cet homme.

Mais il dû bien vite renoncer à tenter de décrypter l'attitude énigmatique du masseur, lorsque son père toqua à sa porte et entra timidement, déposant sur lui un regard inquiet :

_Fils ? Fils, tout va bien ? S'enquit-il, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

_Ma cuisse me fait mal..., répondit-il simplement comme si cette information suffisait à expliquer son état de larve.

_Mm? As-tu fait venir quelqu'un ?

_Oui. Malheureusement...

Isshin tiqua à sa réponse et dodelina de la tête tout en s'invitant dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança jusqu'au lit du jeune homme, sur lequel il s'assit doucement :

_Que t'arrive-t-il, fils ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans cet état depuis... depuis ta rupture avec...

_Je sais ! Le coupa durement l'orangé en fronçant ses sourcils. Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retomber là-dedans, crois-moi. Mais… je sais que…

_C'est ce garçon qui te met dans cet état ? Voyons, fils...

_J'sais, bougonna-t-il. J'ai vraiment craqué, tu sais...

Le paternel tapota gentiment le tibia nu de son fils, qui reposait à portée de sa main en signe de réconfort et lui lança un sourire bienveillant :

_C'est si rare de te voir craquer pour un garçon, ah..., soupira-t-il, nostalgique. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. Hors de question que tes vacances soient gâchées par ce... ce Grimmjow !

_Vas le lui dire toi-même, si tu ne veux pas qu'il gâche mes vacances !

_Sérieusement, fils, regarde-moi, reprit-il sur un ton grave.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter, à contre cœur, son regard sur le visage concentré de son père :

_Tu crois vraiment que ce garçon ne t'a pas remarqué ? Tu es un garçon qui a tellement de succès avec la gente masculine...

_Papa... Que tu dises ça toi c'est... c'est vraiment trop bizarre, le coupa-t-il en plaquant ses mains devant son visage.

_C'est pourtant la vérité. Tu crois vraiment que si ce garçon était gay, il ne craquerait pas pour un jeune homme aussi mignon, intelligent et sympathique que toi ? Soyons francs ! Je t'ai élevé Ichigo, et depuis que tu as quinze ans, je vois les garçons de ton âge, et même les plus âgés, changer de regard sur toi. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui ! Pourquoi te mets-tu dans des états pareils ?

_Il me déteste…

_Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua le paternel en renforçant sa poigne sur son tibia. Crois-moi, si un homme veut te laisser entendre qu'il te déteste, c'est justement parce qu'il est indéniablement attiré par toi. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, je suis certain que tu n'as pas remarqué tous les regards qui se tournent sur ton passage. Et celui de Grimmjow… il n'est pas si différent des autres, fils. Il te regarde… de cette manière.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un léger sourire. Est-ce que son père lui disait cela parce qu'il le pensait réellement ? Ou bien parce qu'il était juste son fils et qu'il tentait de lui remonter le moral ?

Non, il avait raison. Après tout, s'il regardait en arrière, s'il évaluait son passé, il n'avait jamais laissé personne indifférent. Tout du moins, les hommes qui l'avaient intéressé avaient toujours répondu favorablement à ses avances. Et il avait toujours plus ou moins su qu'il possédait un charme intriguant auprès du sexe masculin, qu'il pouvait user comme bon lui semblait. Mais il n'avait jamais été ce genre de garçon. Il préférait les hommes sérieux et ceux pour qui il développait de véritables sentiments plutôt que pour les beaux parleurs qui tentaient de le peloter en boite de nuit. Pourtant, il en avait eu des opportunités, un nombre incalculable de fois !

Il n'aimait pas jouer de son charme ainsi, il n'aimait pas se considérer comme un bel objet que tout un chacun pouvait admirer. Et c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais eu réellement confiance en lui tout du moins auprès des hommes qui lui plaisaient. Les hommes venaient vers lui d'eux-mêmes, c'était eux qui faisaient le premier pas et le draguait ouvertement, jamais l'inverse !

Pourquoi était-ce différent avec Grimmjow ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas sa chance, alors qu'il savait que le bleuté n'était pas contre une aventure avec un homme ? Enfin, tout du moins il avait déjà été avec un homme...

Pourquoi cette fois-ci, ne pourrait-il pas faire le premier pas ? Juste cette fois.

_Je crois bien que tu prends ce deal trop au sérieux, non ? Reprit Isshin, accompagnant sa phrase d'un regard interrogateur. On peut arrêter si tu veux…

_Oh non ! Le stoppa l'orangé en levant sur lui un index rageur.

Il se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Arrêter ce deal maintenant ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'était la meilleure façon de se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire, pour une fois, et qu'il ferait le premier pas ! Que son père lui retire cette motivation était absolument inconcevable…

_Tu veux juste arrêter parce que tu n'as trouvé personne ! Lui envoya-t-il durement avec un regard malicieux.

Mais son père n'était pas vraiment resté les bras croisés pendant qu'il se morfondait en pensant à son beau masseur aux yeux turquoise.

_Vraiment ? Répliqua-t-il en se levant, ses mains sur ses hanches. Eh bien tu seras ravie d'apprendre qu'Unohana-san a accepté de sortir avec moi ce soir ! Oui monsieur parfaitement ! Alors ce deal, je vais le tenir !

Malgré le désarroi qui l'avait saisi depuis que Grimmjow l'avait quitté, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'impression que son père profitait encore bien plus de ces vacances que lui. Il était heureux, d'une certaine manière, de voir les siens s'amuser si bien sous le soleil de l'île. Alors que lui… C'était une qualité de penser au bonheur des autres avant le sien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il aurait aimé, rien qu'un peu lui aussi, pouvoir toucher du doigt un coin de ciel bleu.

_**- Plus tard dans la soirée -**_

Grimmjow déposa son sac de travail dans la salle de repos des employés derrière l'accueil du club. Poussant un soupir éreinté, il lança un regard peu amical à Yumichika qui s'empressa de refermer son casier derrière lui et de déguerpir. Il n'était pas d'humeur… vraiment pas.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et observa sa montre il était déjà plus de 20h30 et s'il était en retard à la soirée d'anniversaire d'Hallibel, elle allait le tuer ! Il dodelina de la tête, maudissant la terre entière pour ne pas lui avoir laissé une seule minute de répit ce jour. Et pourtant, il en avait bien besoin, il avait la tête en vrac. Il se sentait retourné littéralement.

Il ignorait ce qui clochait chez lui. Toute l'après-midi, il n'avait cessé de se remémorer les petits soupirs et les souffles excités d'Ichigo dans son esprit. A chaque fois qu'il avait massé un client cette après-midi, sa concentration avait volé en éclat en se remémorant la façon dont le jeune homme avait réagi sous ses mains. Son corps finement musclé qui s'était mis à frémir, sa peau velouté et légèrement halée par un bronzage récent qui frissonnait sous ses doigts et cette bouche audacieuse qui n'avait cessé de s'entrouvrir pour lasser passer des soupirs captivants. Bon sang…, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents, passant une main sur son visage marqué.

Il avait pourtant une sainte horreur de ça, lorsque le moindre petit fait rappelait à son souvenir qu'il était tout autant sensible aux charmes des hommes, qu'à ceux des femmes. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça son corps, son cœur, tout son être réagissait lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un jeune homme agréable physiquement. Il était attiré par les hommes, et rien n'avait pu changer cette attirance homosexuelle.

Depuis toujours il avait détesté cette part de lui-même. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était jamais le dernier à reculer devant un peu de bon temps, il était même partant, homme ou femme il s'en moquait complètement. Mais d'une certaine manière, il refusait catégoriquement de s'engager avec quiconque, et encore moins avec un homme. Il se le refusait.

Et ce n'était pas à cause de ce salaud avec qui il était sorti quelques années plus tôt, ici même, et qui l'avait oublié du jour au lendemain lorsqu'il était rentré au Japon, retrouvant son petit-ami. Non, il avait définitivement rayé cet épisode de sa mémoire et de son passé, il n'y pensait plus. Mais sortir de nouveau avec un homme était exclu, parce qu'il se savait moins enclin à se mettre des barrières avec un homme qu'avec une femme.

Avec un homme tout était si différent…. Lorsqu'il sortait avec une fille, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire la plupart du temps il savait les mettre à sa botte, il avait le chic pour tomber sur des femmes qui savaient ce que signifiait être un « mâle ». Mais avec un homme… Tout était chamboulé ou presque. Il ne pouvait traiter le mec avec qui il sortait comme une fille, il ne pouvait se comporter de la même façon. Et indéniablement, il se sentait beaucoup plus proche et beaucoup plus en phase sexuellement avec un homme qu'avec une femme.

Il n'avait pas à craindre qu'un homme lui fasse une scène en publique parce qu'il avait reluqué quelqu'un d'un peu trop près. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de le mettre enceinte. Il n'avait pas à subir tous les petits aléas que les femmes avaient, et qui lui pompaient sérieusement l'air.

Tout était tellement plus facile avec un homme. Et il aimait la facilité, tout le monde recherchait la facilité dans une relation, ce n'était pas nouveau. Et surtout lui.

Et c'était justement pour cela qu'il s'interdisait une relation avec un garçon. Parce qu'il en serait plus sensible peut-être, voire même plus attaché, même si pour lui s'attacher à quelqu'un était un sentiment presque inconnu. Il ne connaissait que l'amusement et le plaisir, il se moquait qu'on parle de lui comme d'un salaud qui séduisait père et mère et laissait tomber tout le monde comme une vieille chaussette. Lui aussi avait eu ses déboires et c'était justement pour cela qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'attacher à quiconque.

Il ne pouvait par contre, plus se mentir de la sorte. Il avait su, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il serait extrêmement risqué de fréquenter le jeune Kurosaki, et encore plus risqué de le côtoyer d'aussi près. Et en plus de cela, le rouquin avait apparemment l'intention de le draguer ouvertement, enfin plus ou moins. Comment pourrait-il résister à ça ? Est-ce qu'il en avait seulement la force ?

D'autant plus que le vieux Yamamoto n'y était pas allé de main morte. Lorsqu'il avait découvert que Grimmjow sortait avec sa fille, Hallibel, le vieux directeur était entré dans une rage noire. Il avait durement demandé au bleuté de ne pas s'approcher de sa fille, mais Jaggerjack avait insisté, même s'il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi désormais. Peut-être parce qu'il détestait perdre ? Surtout face à un si vieux personnage…

Quoiqu'il en fût, ils étaient parvenus tous deux à une entente de circonstance : Grimmjow pourrait sortir avec sa fille s'il faisait tout ce que le vieil homme lui demandait. Et notamment, servir de toutou à ses clients préférés : la famille Kurosaki. Et maintenant il se retrouvait à devoir faire plaisir à tout ce qu'Ichigo lui demandait, sans quoi, si le client partait sans avoir été parfaitement satisfait, il se prendrait un sévère retour de bâton et Yamamoto n'accepterait jamais qu'il fasse partie de l'entourage proche de sa fille.

Mais à présent, il ne trouvait plus grand intérêt à honorer la parole qu'il avait donnée à Yamamoto. Certainement parce qu'il n'avait plus autant envie de sortir avec Hallibel. Mais d'un côté, il avait tout de même envie de s'y contraindre, peut-être pour pouvoir continuer à voir Kurosaki tous les jours… ?

Il se trouvait parfaitement ridicule. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Pour l'instant, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'une bonne douche pour rafraichir ses idées. Et ensuite, il serait parfaitement en forme pour rejoindre la fête sur la plage. En l'honneur des vingt-deux ans de sa fille, Yamamoto avait alloué le bar entier à ses saisonniers, et l'avait fermé aux vacanciers, afin qu'ils puissent fêter l'évènement dignement. Il s'agissait d'une demande particulière d'Hallibel qui avait l'habitude tous les ans de fêter son anniversaire de la sorte : Shuuhei faisait les cocktails, Nnoitra – le professeur de tennis – officiait comme DJ, et Renji s'occupait comme d'habitude de jouer les videurs à l'entrée. Histoire de vérifier qu'aucun vacancier ne profitait de cocktails gratuits au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde.

A la pensée de la présence du professeur de surf à cette soirée, Grimmjow eut un instant d'hésitation. Il allait inviter Kurosaki, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait mis le grappin dessus, il en était certain. Comme il avait mis le grappin sur son ex, deux ans plus tôt. Il détestait vraiment ce type, c'était comme s'il représentait tout ce qu'il détestait chez un gay… Tout ce qu'il détestait chez lui. Renji avait cette facilité de communiquer avec tout le monde, il parvenait à draguer tout ce qui bougeait. Tous les hommes qui lui plaisaient finissaient toujours à son bras – ou accessoirement dans son lit - et Grimmjow était juste malade de voir qu'il s'acceptait bien mieux que lui ne s'accepterait jamais. Et qu'il ait pris pour cible Ichigo l'ennuyait d'autant plus.

Il haïssait Renji. Pour lui, la vie était si simple ou tout du moins elle semblait simple. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le surfeur pouvait tout accepter aussi facilement. Il était juste… jaloux. Quelque part.

Et il avait horreur d'être jaloux d'un loser pareil !

Il se releva et allait quitter l'endroit lorsque la grosse voix de son patron le retint. Yamamoto, sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, les mains sur les hanches et son regard noir braqué sur lui l'interpella :

_Jaggerjack ! Dans mon bureau, et tout de suite !

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Se demanda Grimmjow en réprimant un grognement de mécontentement. Il avait horreur quand le vieil homme faisait ça. En général, il ne l'invitait dans son bureau que pour lui donner des ordres ou des sermons et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ça maintenant.

_J'ai entendu dire que le fils Kurosaki t'appréciait quelque peu…

L'homme à la barbe blanche s'assit derrière son large bureau noyé sous une montagne de documents administratifs, de plannings de congés et plans modifiés de l'espace de vacances. Grimmjow, fronça les sourcils à l'entente du sujet de leur entrevue, et resta debout face à lui, stoïque :

_Comment ça ? Interrogea-t-il.

_Ah ! Ne fais pas le malin, Jaggerjack ! Le réprima-t-il soudain sans prendre gare. Kurosaki Isshin m'a tout raconté… Apparemment, le petit Ichigo s'en voit avec toi.

Alors celle-là c'était la meilleure ! Pensa Jaggerjack en restant sous le choc de la nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé balancer au patron ce petit rouquin ?

_Mais… j'lui ai rien fait !

_C'est justement ça le problème, rouspéta-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il, arborant une expression ahurie. J'suis…

_Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je n'ai aucune envie que le fils de l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie passe de mauvaises vacances, le coupa Yamamoto. Il s'est vraisemblablement amouraché de toi, qu'en sais-je encore, mais tu le rends morose et ça fait soucis à Kurosaki-sensei. Et je ne veux pas qu'il passe de mauvaises vacances, tu m'entends !

_Mais monsieur… que… que voulez-vous qu'j'y fasse ? On en a déjà parlé et j'suis censé être à leur service tout l'temps…

_Je sais, mais ce n'est pas suffisant apparemment. J'ai dit que je voulais que cet homme et sa famille soient traités comme des princes, je veux qu'ils passent ici un séjour inoubliable. C'est la moindre des choses après ce qu'il a fait.

Le turquoise resta sans mots, ne voyant pas ou leur conversation allait les conduire. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander d'être un meilleur larbin encore, n'est-ce pas ?

_Alors tu vas t'arranger pour que Kurosaki Ichigo ne passe pas de mauvaises vacances, tu m'entends jeune homme ?

_Et co… comment ?

_Je ne sais pas ! Flirt avec lui ! Bavarde avec lui ! Donne-lui ce qu'il veut mais je veux qu'il retrouve le sourire, tu m'entends ! Je veux que Kurosaki-sensei parle de toi en bien ! Je veux qu'il ait le sourire, je veux faire ça pour lui. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à redonner le sourire à son fils si tu ne veux pas être viré !

_Mais… et… et Hallibel, monsieur ?

Yamamoto étouffa un rire moqueur, et sa moustache se retroussa sous son sourire.

_Mph… Ma fille sera beaucoup mieux sans toi, de toute façon. Alors fais ce que je te dis. Sinon demain, j'aurais trouvé un autre masseur pour la fin de la saison.

La messe était dite. c'était comme si l'univers entiers, et même son patron, le poussaient dans les bras de ce type !

* * *

Grimmjow rejoignit la petite fête à plus de vingt-deux heures. Après sa discussion avec Yamamoto qui l'avait mis plus que de mauvaise humeur, il était rentré dans son bungalow, afin de se reposer et de prendre une bonne douche chaude relaxante. Et il s'était trouvé tiraillé entre deux forces : envoyer paître son patron et se faire virer pour ainsi éviter de se rapprocher de Kurosaki et donc se protéger, ou bien accepter son petit jeu et conserver son job dont il avait cruellement besoin.

Il y avait sérieusement réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cet emploi en or. Mais s'il acceptait de faire ce que son patron lui commandait, il se mettait en danger. Il prenait des risques s'il se rapprochait d'Ichigo de la sorte, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se cacher plus longtemps. Il avait peur de craquer, parce que le roux l'attirait, plus qu'aucun autre homme ne l'avait attiré.

Il entendit les rires de ses collègues, la musique battre son plein et les verres s'entrechoquer dans des tintements sonores au loin, et il ne put empêcher son excitation de grimper. Lorsqu'il fit irruption sur la terrasse du bar en bord de plage, Renji lui lança un regard assassin, ne lui adressant même pas la parole lorsqu'il le dépassa pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible le petit groupe de jeunes qui entourait maintenant une Hallibel plus que ravie. Le gâteau d'anniversaire, à deux étages et comprenant beaucoup de crème, avait déjà été entamé et à ses côtés, une foule de cadeaux déballés reposaient.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la première chose qu'il fit ne fut pas de chercher sa petite amie des yeux, ou encore ses amis. Non, il s'attarda à étudier savamment les jeunes réunis autour des tables et du bar, mais n'eut aucun signe de la touffe orangée familière. Se serait-il trompé ? Renji aurait-il échoué à inviter le jeune homme une fois de plus ? Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il s'en serait volontiers frotté les mains de contentement.

Discrètement, il s'incrusta dans le petit groupe de filles non loin et passa un bras autour du cou de la blonde pulpeuse qui s'empressa de se détourner de son étreinte :

_On peut savoir où t'étais passé ? Lui demanda durement Hallibel.

_Quoi ? J'étais… j'avais des trucs à faire.

_Ouais, c'est ça. Mon cadeau ?

_Euh…

Grimmjow étira une grimace visiblement embarrassé et écarta ses bras en signe de déception. Non, ça non plus il n'y avait pas pensé. Bordel, il était vraiment à côté de ses pompes aujourd'hui ! Face à son expression, les amies d'Hallibel échappèrent des soupirs honteux, plaquant leurs mains devant leur bouche pour étouffer leur étonnement. Et alors, oui il avait oublié un cadeau et puis quoi ? Commença-t-il à se répéter dans sa tête, éprouvant une envie féroce de rabattre le caquet de ces dindes moqueuses.

_T'es vraiment un goujat, Grimmjow ! Lui jeta Hallibel avant de tourner les talons, s'éloignant avec ses copines indignées en direction du DJ.

Il resta quelques instants plantés là, se passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus gominés, se demandant si son attitude était une raison pour agir aussi effrontément. Oh et puis il s'en moquait, il était débarrassé de ces pintades pour la soirée et il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Depuis la veille il éprouvait une féroce envie de se détacher de plus en plus de la compagnie des femmes. Tch ! Et il ne voulait absolument pas savoir pourquoi !

Il inspira profondément avant de se retourner pour avancer jusqu'au bar. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un petit remontant, et même que ce soir il n'allait pas lésiner sur les moyens : ce n'était pas juste un cocktail qu'il allait boire. Mais plusieurs ! Et aucune fille pour lui taper sur le système et s'offusquer qu'il buvait trop !

_Shuuhei, fais-moi un putain d'cocktail qui arrache bien la gueule s'teup'. Genre... alcool très fort, tout ça..., maugréa-t-il en prenant place sur un siège du bar, déposant ses coudes sur le comptoir, regardant à peine le barman.

_Va falloir un peu de Get et... du gin ?

_Ouais, c'que tu... Ichigo ?!

Grimmjow sentit que sa mâchoire allait s'écraser contre le bois du bar, lorsqu'il aperçut en face de lui, debout derrière le comptoir, le jeune homme qui tenait entre ses mains deux bouteilles d'alcool. Il lui donna un regard peu intéressé et versa dans un shaker plusieurs liquides avant de les secouer ensemble et de les servir dans un grand verre. Il glissa le tout devant un Grimmjow médusé qui ne put s'empêcher de rester scotché au nouveau barman :

_Qu'est-ce que... t'fais là ? Demanda-t-il, lui qui s'imaginait maintenant Renji en séducteur invétéré, étant parvenu à sortir avec le rouquin.

_Shuuhei m'a demandé de venir l'aider, répondit Kurosaki en haussant les épaules. Comme Hallibel voulait absolument avoir un barman digne de ce nom, Shuuhei a proposé que je l'aide à servir les verres. Et elle a accepté.

_Qu-quoi ?

C'était la meilleure, vraiment !

C'était sa petite-amie en personne qui avait invité Ichigo ! Le mec qui déambulait sans vergogne dans son esprit depuis cette après-midi, et même… depuis deux jours ?! Bordel, Hallibel n'avait aucune idée qu'elle jouait avec le feu là, se dit-il tout en se surprenant par ses propres pensées.

Ichigo soupira et allait mettre fin à leur conversation, qui le rendait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose – étant donné le regard perçant et insistant que le masseur lui servait – quand Shuuhei s'invita dans leur tête à tête et enroula un bras téméraire autour du cou de l'orangé :

_Alors ? Elle est pas bonne ma nouvelle recrue ? Scanda-t-il en s'adressant à un Grimmjow qui trempait ses lèvres dans le verre coloré face à lui.

_Plus que bonne_, aurait répondu un Grimmjow moqueur, qui n'en aurait rien eu à faire du double sens. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il s'interdit de prononcer cette réplique… Au lieu de cela, il détourna le sujet de conversation sur le cocktail que l'on venait de lui servir :

_Bordel... T'as vraiment un sacré don pour ça, lança-t-il en direction d'un Ichigo qui n'en attendait pas tant.

Non, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Grimmjow lui parle ainsi, c'était étalé en toutes lettres sur son visage. En vérité, il s'était même fait à l'idée qu'il allait l'ignorer pour le restant de son séjour; mais non. Apparemment, le bleuté était d'humeur changeante et après la petite dispute qu'ils avaient essuyé tous les deux, il semblait avoir tout oublié. Tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits...

Jaggerjack sirotait tranquillement son cocktail, ses yeux furetant à droite et à gauche mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de se poser sur l'allure enjouée et visiblement plus amicale que d'habitude de Kurosaki. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça : servir ses créations. A chaque fois qu'un employé venait au bar pour demander à boire, il lui exposait ce qui était disponible, les nouveautés à base d'alcool fort ou d'alcool doux qu'ils n'avaient jamais goûté.

Et il était visiblement heureux d'offrir à ces jeunes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève un peu de ce qu'il aimait. De temps à autre, Grimmjow le voyait engloutir un verre coloré d'un seul trait, discrètement, au nez et à la barbe d'Hisagi. Ça se voyait qu'il voulait lui aussi faire la fête, se mettre à l'aise ou bien oublier un peu cette journée chaotique ? Et il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, lui aussi en avait envie et besoin. Et siroter tranquillement un délicieux cocktail sur la plage, après avoir durement travaillé la journée, était un remontant bien agréable. Si agréable qu'il voulait que ce moment s'éternise encore et encore…

Grimmjow allait commander son troisième cocktail, lorsque Hallibel s'invita à côté de lui et lui servit un regard glacial. Très vite refroidie, Jaggerjack en oublia instantanément son enthousiasme et ses bonnes intentions, tout en priant pour que Kurosaki ne les entende pas. Quoiqu'elle ait à lui dire, ça n'allait certainement pas être des mots sympathiques. Elle était fichtrement douée pour la jouer glaciale celle-là, pensa-t-il en tiquant légèrement.

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_Ça s'voit pas ? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire ironique. J'bois !

Et, sans mauvais jeu de mot, son ton nonchalant fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

_Tu veux te souler le jour de mon anniversaire ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est moi qui devrais le faire ? Mon mec a oublié de me fêter mes vingt-deux ans, il ne m'a pas acheté de cadeau et en plus il se soule à ma fête !

_Putain… maugréa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, sentant le vent tourner alors qu'une mauvaise soirée se profilait.

Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre non plus ! Après le père, la fille ? Ils s'étaient consultés ou quoi pour rendre sa journée encore plus pourrie ? Il ne faisait de mal à personne là, assis en silence sur sa chaise, buvant ses cocktails ! Merde !

Il avait vraiment eu raison ! Les femmes n'étaient que des problèmes, il en avait sa claque ! Il fit un signe lointain à Ichigo pour qu'il vienne lui servir un autre verre, sentant les douces vapeurs de l'alcool commençant à s'inviter dans son corps et dans sa tête, lui retirant progressivement ses inhibitions – au moins celles qui lui restaient. En fait, il n'en avait rien à faire si Kurosaki entendait sa dispute avec Hallibel tout le monde savait qu'entre eux, la tempête était toujours visible à l'horizon.

Ichigo déposa un nouveau cocktail devant lui et feignit de retourner à ses occupations, tendant l'oreille pour écouter ce qui semblait se profiler comme une dispute entre les deux tourtereaux.

_M'fais pas chier, j'suis pas d'humeur, lui lança-t-il alors en goûtant le nectar. J'suis crevé…

_Ah oui ? Eh bien moi aussi, vois-tu ? Tu m'ignores depuis deux jours, Grimmjow ! Je t'appelle dix fois par jour pour savoir si tu as fini de bosser, si tu as une pause, ce que tu veux qu'on fasse le soir. Je t'envoie des textos... tu ne me réponds jamais ! Tu m'évites ou quoi ?!

_J't'ai dit qu'j'étais pas d'humeur, ok ?

La blonde sembla grogner à sa réponse, elle était visiblement agacée, constata Ichigo en jetant un œil curieux à son visage rougit. Elle descendit de son siège dans un geste rageur, et donna un coup dans le biceps de Grimmjow :

_Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je ne serai pas d'humeur ce soir quand tu voudras dormir dans mon lit. Connard !

Sur cette réplique cinglante et emprunte d'une haine farouche, qui manqua faire étouffer Ichigo de stupeur, la blonde tourna les talons furieusement et couru rejoindre ses copines restées éloignées du couple. Le regard bleu turquoise la suivit mais ne répliqua pas à sa menace. Au lieu de cela, Grimmjow reporta son verre à sa bouche et termina d'un seul coup son verre, essuyant le bord de ses lèvres d'un revers de main.

Il semblait amoché, enfin apparemment l'alcool commençait à avoir un effet notable sur lui, remarqua Ichigo en relevant la petite rougeur sur les joues du masseur. Mais il était amoché d'une autre manière, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux qui restaient baissés, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Arf… il était vraiment trop craquant comme ça, se laissa-t-il attendrir en étirant un léger sourire à cette vision idyllique.

_Hé ! Tu m'sers un truc, mon joli ?

Ichigo soupira, détournant ses yeux du beau jeune homme pour observer un Renji ravi, accoudé au bar et penché dans sa direction. Il était vraiment obligé d'utiliser ces surnoms ridicules toute la soirée ? « Beauté », « mon joli » et le plus horrible de tous « mon mignon »… Pour la peine, Kurosaki lui aurait volontiers mis son poing dans la figure.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il, agacé en s'approchant de lui.

Grimmjow tourna son profil dans leur direction, arquant ses sourcils en observant l'expression amoureuse d'Abaraï et l'attitude réfractaire du roux.

_Je sais pas, un truc nouveau, relevé.

_Oh… j'en ai pleins des comme ça, lui répliqua Kurosaki avec un air peu enjoué.

_Super.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil appuyé et Ichigo se demanda s'il ne le faisait pas exprès ! Grimmjow était juste à côté d'eux, et le manège du surfeur n'était pas pour lui plaire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il agisse comme un imbécile lorsque Jaggerjack était là ? L'atmosphère tourna très vite à l'ouragan, Ichigo était certain que tout le monde pouvait le sentir. Surtout en voyant le regard assassin que Grimmjow envoyait au surfeur qui apparemment, ne l'avait pas remarqué.

_T'as pas oublié hein ? Le relança Abaraï en l'observant des pieds à la tête alors que le rouquin lui tournait le dos pour préparer son verre. C'est toujours okay pour venir dans mon bungalow ensuite ?

La proposition visiblement mal tournée, manqua faire fumer les oreilles de Grimmjow de fureur. Il observa cependant sans broncher Ichigo hausser les épaules et se passer une main dans les cheveux avant de servir sa commande à Renji :

_Pourquoi pas ? Y'aura de l'alcool ? Sinon je viens pas !

_Évidemment qu'il y aura de quoi boire tu crois quoi là ?

Ichigo étouffa un rire comme s'il ne voyait pas venir le manège de Renji gros comme une maison. L'inviter à continuer cette fête en comité restreint dans son bungalow – comprenez juste eux deux – avec beaucoup d'alcool ? Ouais. Il voulait juste bien le souler et profiter de lui ou quoi ?

Non, c'était définitivement gore, dit comme ça. Et en plus, il n'avait pas l'intention de boire autant jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait. Sauf… sauf si c'était avec Grimmjow, pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en observant le turquoise avaler un verre de plus cul sec.

_T'inquiète, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux…, reprit Renji en caressant lentement son visage de sa main.

Ichigo initia un pas en arrière, pour couper son geste, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Un grand bruit retentit à coté d'eux, et les pieds de la chaise de Grimmjow raclèrent le sol dans un bruit désagréable. Le bleuté tomba à moitié de sa chaise et tourna les talons sans même leur jeter un regard, désireux de s'en aller le plus rapidement possible :

_OK. J'me casse, jeta-t-il, d'un air dégoûté.

Renji et Ichigo l'observèrent, figés, quelque peu surpris par sa réaction. Jaggerjack tituba en quittant la terrasse qu'il traversa à toute vitesse et descendit sur la plage, sa silhouette disparaissant bientôt dans la pénombre. Kurosaki ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que son dos disparaisse complétement de sa vue. Il hésita un instant, son cœur battant la chamade en se rendant compte que lui aussi avait assez bu pour pouvoir laisser paraître ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Et c'était ce que venait de faire Grimmjow. En s'en allant ainsi de cette façon, il avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas insensible, qu'il était jaloux ! Oh bon sang, il avait juste envie de remercier Renji d'avoir été si collant ce soir.

_Désolé, lui souffla-t-il avant de délaisser le rouge au bar, faisant le tour du comptoir.

_J'le savais…, lui lança Abaraï, l'observant sauter dans le sable de la plage et se précipiter tant bien que mal à la suite de Jaggerjack.

Ichigo ralentit sa course, ses pieds plongés dans le sable rafraichie par le vent du soir, caché des rayons brûlants du soleil. Son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine, et l'alcool faisait tourner sa tête, sans pour autant le rendre malade. Il aimait cet état, presque euphorique, et il se sentait tellement puissant qu'il pourrait même déclarer sa flamme à n'importe quel homme inaccessible ! Et maintenant qu'il avait observé l'attitude de Grimmjow ce soir, il n'était même plus effrayé de le faire. S'il le repoussait, c'était qu'il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même…

Ses yeux le trouvèrent enfin. Il était assis à quelques centimètres de l'océan, assis dans le sable, reposant sur ses paumes de main, les jambes étendues devant lui. Le regard perdu dans l'océan déchainé, ses cheveux bleus flottant à l'air marin, il semblait presque torturé.

Ichigo le rejoignit en silence, ne lui adressant pas un seul mot lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, ses jambes repliées et ses bras entourant ses genoux. Il faisait bon à cette heure-ci, presque frais face à l'océan et c'était appréciable. Le silence qui les entourait était rythmé par les remous des vagues déferlantes sur la plage, et au loin la musique et les rires provenant de la fête. Mais ce n'était pas inconfortable, au contraire. C'était réconfortant.

Il tourna un instant ses yeux dans sa direction, son corps se figeant en remarquant que les yeux bleus de Grimmjow étaient braqués sur lui. Il détourna immédiatement les siens, reportant son regard sur l'océan, son organe vital s'emballant de plus belle. Il se pinça les lèvres, il ne pouvait pas se faire des idées quand on l'observait comme ça ! Il le dévorait carrément des yeux et une étrange chaleur s'introduisit dans le ventre du roux. Il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise loin de là. Que Grimmjow pose sur lui un tel regard… il aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Il était juste _parfait_.

La nuit qui les entourait rendait l'atmosphère intime, presque secrète. Le silence qui régnait entre eux était relaxant, comme un cocon confortable. Il se sentait proche de lui, plus proche que de n'importe qui au monde en cet instant, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux sur la planète. Il s'agissait d'un de ces moments privilégiés, dans lequel les mots sont superflues, ou les regards et les gestes font passer bien plus de messages qu'un long discours. Il sentait sa présence à ses côtés, elle brûlait presque son espace vital. Ce genre d'instant où l'on est dans l'expectative, on attend quelque chose, que quelque chose se produise. Et sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, on sent à la respiration de la personne à ses côtés, à la façon dont elle bouge, que quelque chose va se passer. Vous le sentez qu'entre vous deux, ce soir ça sera la bonne ! L'attente est si longue mais en même temps si délicieuse que vous rêvez que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais ses mots auraient cassé la magie du moment. Et puis, il n'y avait rien à dire, rien de bien intelligent en tout cas. Il fallait juste apprécier le moment. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ichigo soupira et ferma un court instant ses yeux. Et si c'était le bon moment pour faire le premier pas ?

Il retourna rapidement son profil en direction du bleuté, nouant leurs regards, le rendant de plus en nerveux. Cette pointe d'excitation qui dansait au fond de ses entrailles et qui accélérait son cœur se faisait de plus en plus pressante, presque insupportable mais tant plaisante. Il avait l'impression que Grimmjow se rapprochait de lui - ou bien n'était-ce qu'un effet de l'alcool... ? - si bien qu'une main se posa doucement dans son dos, remontant le long de son échine jusqu'à se poser sur son épaule.

Il referma les yeux un court instant, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un coup de vent bien trop violent, ou bien de la main de Jaggerjack. Il rouvrit les yeux et son cœur manqua un battement. Il s'était rapproché. Ses jambes s'étaient repliées et il s'était penché vers lui, son corps à moitié tourné dans sa direction. Sa main qui relâcha son épaule se fraya un chemin dans son cou, puis s'engouffra dans sa tignasse rouquine où elle demeura, malaxant les mèches soyeuses.

Il redressa quelque peu son menton, observant le visage grave et sérieux que Grimmjow lui montrait. A quoi pensait-il donc en faisant ça ? Et pourtant, au fond de ses yeux humides, une envie terrible pouvait se lire. Ichigo savait qu'il ne se trompait pas, Grimmjow avait simplement besoin d'un petit coup de main pour passer le cap, c'était tout. Son visage se penchait inexorablement dans sa direction, et plus les secondes filaient plus ce qu'il désirait profondément se profilait à l'horizon. Il savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait les empêcher de lier leurs bouches. Mais si le bleuté n'accélérait pas le mouvement, son cœur allait finir par exploser tant il battait vite et fort.

_Fais-le ! Fais-le ! _Ne cessait-il de se répéter, martelant son esprit déjà embrouillé par l'alcool. _Fais-le et embrasse-moi ! Fais-le !_

_Fais-le, lui ordonna-t-il du bout des lèvres.


	6. Bain de minuit

_**Titre**_** : Le deal de l'été.**

_**Chapitre : Bain de minuit.  
**_

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

**_Note :_ **Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, et pour lire cette fiction :)

_**Note 2 :** _J'ai pris du retard et j'en suis désolée. Je suis en vacances mais je suis très malade depuis une semaine, impossible pour moi d'écrire j'étais sous antibiotique et incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Cependant, je vais mieux depuis hier et malgré une fatigue harassante, j'ai pu terminé ce chapitre. Il est possible qu'il reste des fautes, car n'ayant toujours pas les yeux en face des trous, je peux avoir laissé filer des choses. Mais... j'avais furieusement envie d'écrire ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 5. Bain de minuit.**_

_Fais-le.

La douce supplication d'Ichigo se mêla à la houle grondant à leurs oreilles. Et pendant un instant, il crut bien que Grimmjow ne l'avait pas entendu.

Ses yeux restèrent accrochés aux pupilles turquoises qui elles aussi demeuraient braquées sur lui. Sa main dans ses cheveux lui procurait de doux frissons, plus agréables que le vent frais de plus en plus prononcé. Il ne pouvait y avoir de meilleur moment, là, maintenant, alors que le temps s'était figé sur cette plage. Il redoutait la réaction de l'homme en face de lui, son cœur battant à toute vitesse, surtout qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il lui avait soufflé cet ordre. Avait-il tout foutu en l'air en exprimant ce souhait, en formant ces deux misérables mots ?

_Ferme les yeux.

Ichigo laissa échapper un petit souffle de surprise mais s'exécuta immédiatement, à l'entente de sa demande. Il laissa tomber ses paupières sur ses yeux humides et inspira profondément. Il sentit presque instantanément le corps de son voisin se rapprocher un peu plus du sien et une paire de lèvres sèches se posèrent sur les siennes, sans pression.

Il inspira par le nez très profondément, rétractant son ventre et son cœur tambourinant sauvagement contre sa cage thoracique, manquant faire tourner affreusement sa pauvre tête. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent collés. Leurs bouches scellées, sans pression, s'attardèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo réalise réellement ce qui se passait. La main dans sa tignasse avait renforcé sa poigne sur ses mèches et il sentait le souffle brûlant de Grimmjow sur sa joue. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Pas assez pour lui en tout cas.

Il fut celui qui initia la première pression contre la bouche de Jaggerjack. Il appuya ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes, faisant claquer un premier baiser dans le silence relatif de la plage. Le bleuté répondit à ses intentions et fit lui aussi pression contre sa bouche, en rythme avec la sienne.

C'était étrange. Comme un premier baiser, innocent et hésitant, machinal et inexpérimenté. Leurs lèvres ne se décollaient pas et ne s'entrouvraient pas non plus. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait coupé ce moment. Il était comme au bord de la défaillance, ses émotions prêtes à exploser, et ce petit nuage sur lequel il fut propulsé soudain s'éleva si haut dans les airs qu'il en eut un haut-le-cœur. Pourtant, un baiser ne peut durer éternellement, et vient un moment où les deux partenaires doivent se séparer afin de reprendre leur souffle.

Seulement, alors qu'ils se séparaient, Grimmjow ne se contenta pas de reprendre sa respiration, comme l'orangé le faisait. Il se releva, s'appuyant sur ses paumes de main et se rapprocha de l'océan, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient immergés totalement dans l'eau. Ichigo l'observa, ses yeux braqués sur son dos avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Quoi ? Il ne regrettait pas déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas s'enfuir comme ça sans même rien lui avoir dit, hein ?

Le visage carré se retourna vers lui, ses yeux turquoise brillant dans la pénombre, et Ichigo resta figé. Qu'est-ce que…. ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que Jaggerjack passait déjà son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le jetait derrière lui dans le sable. Le bout de tissu tomba à côté de Kurosaki dans un souffle, et le jeune roux observa le vêtement d'un œil étonné. S'il avait suivi ses envies primaires, à cet instant, il se serait jeté sur le tee-shirt en question et l'aurait volé, enfouissant son nez pour étourdir sa tête de l'odeur de Grimmjow.

Mais ce ne fut pas la peine. Parce que quelque chose de beaucoup plus incroyable se produisit sous ses yeux. Le masseur ne s'arrêta pas à son haut. Il défit rapidement les boutons de son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes puis le passa par ses chevilles pour s'en saisir. Il l'envoya rejoindre son tee-shirt sur le sable, puis, alors que Kurosaki avait les yeux tournés sur le tas de vêtement, un caleçon vola devant ses yeux et un grand bruit d'eau se fit entendre.

Le cœur battant, le jeune vacancier observa le bleuté, ses yeux trouvant dans la pénombre le dessin d'une silhouette nue dans les vagues. Bon sang ! Il voulait qu'il ait une crise cardiaque en se mettant à poils juste devant lui ? Se demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Que faire ? Il l'aurait bien rejoint, certes, surtout après qu'ils se soient embrassés de la sorte. Mais comment savoir si c'était ce que Jaggerjack voulait… même si se frotter complètement nu contre un Grimmjow complètement nu lui aussi, était plus qu'un moteur fort pour l'inciter à le rejoindre. La bave coulait presque au coin de sa bouche, à chaque fois qu'il voyait passer ce qui semblait être un postérieur bien ferme et bien formé dans la houle, à chaque plongeon du bleuté.

Une légère appréhension le figea, l'empêchant même de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais plus il y réfléchissait moins il savait que faire. Pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ? Est-ce que Grimmjow s'en posait lui ? Non ! Il l'avait embrassé sans même lui sortir un mot. Il avait plongé dans l'eau, nu comme un verre en se déshabillant devant lui… Bordel, ils avaient bu, il faisait nuit noire. Ils avaient plutôt l'air bien parti pour profiter au maximum de cette soirée !

_Oh et puis merde ! Souffla-t-il avant de se relever rapidement et de commencer à se déshabiller rapidement.

Il laissa son petit tas de vêtements à côté de celui de Grimmjow et s'avança dans l'eau lentement. Au premier abord, l'eau était très froide et il essuya quelques hésitations avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'océan. Chaque vague éclaboussait tout son corps, et il avait maintenant de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Lorsqu'un rouleau particulièrement puissant le recouvrit d'eau des pieds à la tête, il poussa un cri étouffé. Il toussota, passant une main sur ses yeux qui lui piquaient à présent. Il continua à avancer malgré tout, n'entendant plus les joyeux plongeons de Grimmjow devant lui. Il ne le voyait plus non plus et se demanda s'il n'était pas sorti de l'eau… Il retourna son visage en direction de la plage précipitamment et soupira. Pas de trace de Jaggerjack non plus. Où est-ce qu'il…

_Aaah !

Deux mains puissantes se saisirent de ses chevilles soudain, et le firent tomber en arrière dans l'eau. Son dos heurta la surface de l'océan dans un plat sonore et douloureux. L'eau s'infiltra par ses narines et sa bouche sous la surprise. Étant donné le peu de profondeur dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se reprendre et regagner la surface. Il émergea dans un grand souffle, ses poumons mis à mal et son cœur s'étant emballé – pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Il chercha des yeux Grimmjow, qui lui fit un signe de la main de loin. Il avait nagé plus loin du rivage, ayant atteint le point de création des vagues. Ichigo le rejoignit rapidement, dans un crawl plus que rapide, ses mouvements amples et contrôlés. Si Jaggerjack croyait qu'il allait lui échapper, à lui qui faisait partie du club de natation de l'université ! Il se mettait le doigt dans le…

_Aïe !

Mais il avait oublié un petit détail. La grimace qu'il afficha alors le fit paniquer. La douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse le fit stopper sa nage rapide et il s'immobilisa, tentant de mettre sa jambe au repos. Mais se trouver au milieu de l'océan, avec une cuisse très douloureuse ne vous permettant plus de nager était… problématique.

_Gr… Grimmjow ? Commença-t-il à appeler, ses yeux balayant l'eau autour de lui. J'ai…

Il redressa son visage en battant des jambes pour se remettre au niveau de la surface. Ah, s'il bougeait sa jambe sa cuisse lui faisait un mal de chien. Oui, mais s'il ne battait pas les deux jambes, il coulait. Littéralement.

_Ma cuisse me fait mal ! Reprit-il à l'attention d'un bleuté invisible. Je… j'arrive même pas à rester à… à la surface… Je… Aïe…

Rester la tête hors de l'eau devenait de plus en plus compliqué. D'autant plus que sa respiration s'accélérait, gonflant ses poumons qui devinrent douloureux. Dans peu de temps il n'aurait plus de force pour rester sur place. Il fallait qu'il tente de repartir vers la plage…

_Wouaah !

Il échappa un puissant cri lorsque deux bras vinrent soudain entourer sa taille et le soutinrent pour maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Il ne put réprimer un immense frisson lorsque la voix rauque, dans un murmure, envoya de douces vibrations à son oreille :

_Accroche-toi à moi.

Il fit volte-face comme il put, dans l'eau ce n'était pas forcément facile, et se retrouva face à Grimmjow. Celui-ci glissa ses mains sous ses bras et le rapprocha de lui, de façon à ce que je le jeune homme puisse s'accrocher à son corps. Ichigo s'exécuta, ne se faisant pas prier, et posa ses mains sur les épaules puissantes de Jaggerjack. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau, comme quelques minutes plus tôt sur la plage. Leurs corps étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre et Ichigo se décida à enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire. De cette façon, leurs torses se touchaient, pressés l'un contre l'autre, et leurs bassins étaient également étroitement liés. Leurs sexes se caressaient au gré de leurs mouvements et au gré de la houle.

Telle une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan, telle une Rose s'accrochant à son Jack suite au chavirement du Titanic, Ichigo s'accrochait à lui. Grimmjow le soutenait, battant des jambes afin de pouvoir rester à la surface et supporter leurs deux poids. Ichigo avait bien conscience qu'il était déjà tard dans la nuit, qu'il faisait certainement frais dans l'eau et qu'ils étaient tous deux nus, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'en avait rien à faire. La nuit les protégeait et leur garantissait une intimité sans égale.

Ils tournèrent ainsi dans l'eau, les yeux dans les yeux avant que leurs bouches ne se retrouvent encore une fois. Kurosaki avait perdu la notion du temps, il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient seuls ici, dans l'eau. Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, bouches collées sans que l'un d'eux ne prenne l'initiative de casser l'échange. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que le jour se lève, que la vie continue, qu'ils se séparent.

Cette soirée, cette nuit était un instant trop rare pour ne pas être pleinement apprécié. Il savait que ce souvenir de vacances ne sortirait jamais de sa mémoire. Il se sentait si proche de lui, comme s'ils étaient liés à jamais par l'échange de cet instant unique. C'était si fort, si intense de partager ce moment avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il aurait voulu le lui dire, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, qu'il craquait pour lui, qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre, qu'il voulait plus… Mais encore une fois, les mots n'auraient-ils pas été superflus ?

Les mains de Grimmjow qui entouraient sa taille remontèrent le long de ses flancs pour passer sur ses pectoraux, effleurant ses mamelons, puis retrouvèrent leur poste sur les hanches de l'orangé. Ichigo savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de l'alcool. La façon dont il le regardait, comment il le touchait… ce n'était pas innocent, ce n'était pas un coup de tête. Et il comprit qu'il était enfin temps d'ouvrir sa bouche pour exprimer quelque chose, ou pour demander quelque chose… comme pour savoir s'il éprouvait la même chose que lui. Mais Jaggerjack lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et prit la parole le premier :

_Wouah merde ! S'écria-t-il en braquant ses yeux sur la plage. J'vois plus nos fringues ! Merde !

Il commençait déjà à rebrousser chemin et à nager – d'un bras – en direction du rivage. Ichigo tourna des yeux catastrophés en direction du sable plongé dans la pénombre, cherchant activement des yeux le tas de vêtements qu'ils avaient laissé. Et il avait beau balayer activement de ses yeux plissés la surface de la rive, il ne vit rien qui puisse ressembler de près ou de loin à leurs vêtements.

_Il fait trop noir je ne vois rien !

_C'est just'ment ça l'problème ! Répliqua le bleuté entre deux soupirs d'effort.

Ichigo l'aida d'un bras, tentant de battre sa jambe non douloureuse en rythme avec la sienne alors qu'ils regagnaient, accrochés l'un à l'autre, la plage comme ils le pouvaient. Et plus ils s'en rapprochaient plus il sentait l'appréhension pointer le bout de son nez dans son ventre. Merde… Leurs… leurs vêtements ! Envolés !

_Merde ! Pesta-t-il en constatant que les yeux perçants du masseur avaient vu juste.

Grimmjow donna un coup de pied silencieux dans le sable, envoyant valser des centaines de petits grains autour de lui. Ichigo était resté dans l'eau, ses mains cachant son entrejambe presque pudiquement. Jaggerjack se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, le regard haineux :

_Bon bah… plus de fringues ! Jeta-t-il l'air mécontent en haussant ses épaules.

_Merde… Je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça ! S'exclama Ichigo en lui jetant un regard noir. Mon bungalow c'est pas la porte à côté !

_Parce que t'crois que j'vais traverser tout l'club à poils p'tet ?

_J'en sais rien. T'as l'air plus à l'aise que moi là…

Il désigna du menton le membre à moitié dressé du turquoise exposé sous ses yeux. Oh bordel… s'il avait su, il en aurait profité là, maintenant, pensa-t-il en détournant les yeux de manière gêné. Mais le problème était ailleurs…

_Si j'tiens l'enflure qu'a fait ça...

_Et qui aurait fait ça, hein ? Demanda Kurosaki, agacé. Personne ne sait qu'on est ici, personne ne...

_Ah non ? Lui jeta-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Parce que tu crois p'tet' que ton pote Renji lui il laisserait faire ça ?

_Non ! Renji... il... il a compris que je n'étais pas intéressé par lui, expliqua Kurosaki en désignant de la main le bar sur la plage où la fête battait encore son plein au loin. Il... Il sait.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

_Il sait quoi ? Il veut juste t'serrer, c'tout.

_Justement... il a aucune chance, lui répondit Ichigo en dodelinant de la tête.

Grimmjow échappa un grognement, prouvant qu'il avait parfaitement capté le message. Il était on ne peut plus clair. Le jeune vacancier poussa un soupir et évita le regard bleu lagon face à lui. Il aurait aimé une réponse de sa part, un mot tout bête, que savait-il ?

_Bon, viens on va aller dans l'hangar. Y'aura surement des fringues là-bas.

_Quoi ?

Mais Grimmjow partait déjà en direction opposée à la sienne, de l'autre côté de la plage. Le hangar des équipements nautiques, devant lequel il avait rejoint Renji et ses amis la veille au soir pour aller à la soirée de Shuuhei, se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres. Ichigo gardait une main devant ses bijoux de famille, et Grimmjow avait également plaqué ses deux mains devant son membre proéminent. D'ailleurs, Ichigo aurai bien fait allusion au fait qu'il ait une érection, tout comme lui en avait une. C'était bien qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme, alors pourquoi lutter ? Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment le problème actuel.

Grimmjow tira sur la grande porte coulissante de ferraille qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit tonitruant. L'intérieur du hangar était plongé dans la pénombre, mais Grimmjow eut vite fait d'allumer de larges néons à la lumière crue. Le rouquin plissa ses yeux en réponse à l'agression de la lueur violente, et observa alors le corps entièrement nu de Jaggerjack. Maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir bien mieux, en pleine lumière, il dut admettre qu'il était bien plus qu'appétissant. Il pouvait toujours sentir les restes d'alcool étourdir son esprit et se demanda si Grimmjow était encore prédisposé à reprendre là où ils avaient arrêté dans l'eau…

Mais le bleuté avait l'air occupé à toute autre chose. Kurosaki ignorait si c'était l'alcool ou bien la nervosité qui le faisait agir ainsi, mais Grimmjow avait ouvert les portes des armoires du hangar en grand. Il fouillait les étagères en les vidant, mettait un bazar pas possible sans même se rendre compte du boucan qu'il faisait. Après quelques minutes de recherches éprouvantes, il tendit à Ichigo ce qui semblait être un short de bain, dix fois trop grand pour lui :

_J'trouvé qu'ça, grommela-t-il en enfilant lui aussi un short trouvé dans le hangar. Les objets trouvés… et heureusement qu'cet imbécile d'Renji a oublié d'fermer à clefs ! Pour une fois j'ai envie d'lui dire merci.

A chaque mot de sa part, les yeux turquoise refusaient de croiser ceux de Kurosaki et il l'avait bien remarqué. Il était certain que la soirée prendrait fin ici et que Grimmjow avait bel et bien dessoulé. Pour de bon. Et même si Ichigo se devait de s'avouer que cette soirée ne finissait pas de la meilleure des façons, il ne tenait qu'à lui de changer ça…

_Voilà. T'peux rentrer chez toi maint'nant j'pense, reprit Grimmjow en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Avec ma cuisse dans cet état ? Non, je ne crois pas, lui répliqua l'orangé en hochant la tête. Je peux à peine marcher.

_Ok, alors… qu'est-ce que t'veux faire ?

Kurosaki écarquilla des yeux ronds. Non, il le faisait exprès ? Il lui demandait ce qu'il voulait faire là, tout de suite ? Comme si ce n'était pas évident, après toute cette soirée… Il se foutait de lui ou quoi ?

En voyant que l'orangé restait muet devant sa question, Grimmjow haussa les épaules et proposa :

_J'peux t'jours t'faire un massage. Pour ta cuisse, j'veux dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

_Oh euh…

Ichigo laissa ses yeux balayer la large pièce du hangar. Faire un massage à l'intérieur de ce monstre de fer, dont le toit culminait à plus de deux mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, et dans lequel il n'y avait même pas une chaise de plage pour s'asseoir, c'était…. Glauque.

_Mais nan, attends…

Grimmjow se précipita alors en direction d'une immense armoire non loin et ouvrit l'une des portes pour en sortir un sac plastique. Il en extirpa une sorte d'immense toile de tente rouge, qu'Ichigo observa avec curiosité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une toile de tente.

Il jeta le tout au sol, qui s'étendit en formant un grand carré. Puis, il introduisit l'embout d'un gonfleur automatique à l'intérieur de la toile et le brancha. Celle-ci se gonfla en un rien de temps et s'étendit de plus en plus, prenant forme. Ichigo écarquilla alors les yeux, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un immense matelas gonflable visiblement flambant neuf.

_Allez vas-y allonge-toi, que j'te l'fasse ton putain d'massage, lança alors Jaggerjack.

A priori il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi d'avoir à faire ça maintenant, constata Kurosaki en s'allongeant sur le matelas. Même si lui trouvait qu'il s'agissait là d'un magnifique moyen de clôturer leur soirée – voire même de la poursuivre d'une toute autre manière – il aurait souhaité que Grimmjow y mette un peu plus du sien.

_J'enlève ça ou… ? Demanda-t-il dubitatif en tirant sur l'élastique de son short de bain trop grand.

_Vas-y tant que t'y es. T'façon j'viens d'te voir à poils, nan ?

C'était pas faux, pensa Kurosaki en hochant la tête. Il retira donc le short qu'il venait tout juste de mettre et s'allongea sur le matelas gonflable. Son torse reposait contre la surface caoutchouteuse, et il dut admettre que celle-ci n'était pas très agréable. Il ferma les yeux en tentant de contrôler ses fantasmes. Si c'était sur ceci qu'ils se sépareraient pour ce soir, il fallait bien qu'il en profite un peu, non ?

Grimmjow avait trouvé une bouteille de monoï non utilisée ou presque dans les objets trouvés, et s'en versa une large rasade dans la main. Au moins, le liquide avait le mérite d'être aussi glissant que ses huiles de massage et il ne s'en sentirait pas dépaysé.

Ichigo inspira profondément en sentant les mains puissantes se poser sur son dos. Elles s'aplatirent tout d'abord sur ses omoplates puis descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le monoï lui piquait quelque peu le nez mais à part cela, il laissait une impression de chaud sur sa peau. Et c'était très agréable. Tout comme lors du premier massage qu'il lui avait prodigué, les gestes de Jaggerjack étaient fluides et parfaitement maîtrisés. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur son dos et descendit sur sa cuisse douloureuse qu'il s'appliqua à masser délicatement.

Ichigo se laissa aller sous les mains expertes. Les massages de Grimmjow avaient vraiment quelque chose de particulier ou bien était-ce le masseur qui était particulier ? se demanda-t-il en étirant un mince sourire silencieux.

_Faudrait p'tet' que tu t'tournes…

Ichigo obtempéra, bien entendu, et se tourna sur le matelas gonflable. La présence de l'alcool dans son sang, enfin ce qu'il en restait, lui permettait d'effacer une certaine pudeur chez lui et donc de se montrer sans aucune gêne, totalement nu devant lui. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas de quoi il aurait pu avoir peur, pourquoi aurait-il redouté son regard sur lui ? Au contraire, il le cherchait, continuellement. Et leurs quelques instants immergés sous les vagues, au corps à corps, enlacés très étroitement étaient bien plus intimes encore que caresser du regard le corps d'un homme nu.

Il se détendit sous les premiers gestes de Jaggerjack qui passèrent sur le haut de sa cuisse. Puis, ses doigts effleurèrent lentement l'intérieur de sa cuisse douloureuse, malaxant doucement, presque sensuellement le muscle endolori. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'unique dans ses gestes, dans ses mouvements. Il s'y connaissait, il avait comme un don de guérisseur dès qu'il posait ses mains sur lui. Et plus il s'attelait à pétrir ses muscles, plus ceux-ci se détendaient de bien-être. Il soupira, rouvrant avec une certaine anxiété ses yeux, pour tomber sur les deux pupilles turquoise qui l'observaient de près. Quelque chose, comme un indice futile, passa à nouveau dans les yeux profonds de Grimmjow, et cette fois-ci encore il le capta. Mais il ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Pas comme sur la plage.

_Je crois…. Je crois que je n'ai plus mal, se sentit-il obligé de dire.

Grimmjow cessa ses gestes et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, sur le matelas. Il baissa le visage en soupirant, lui aussi voulait dire quelque chose vraisemblablement, mais ce n'était visiblement pas facile. Ichigo en savait quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à exprimer ce qu'il gardait dissimulé depuis son arrivée sur cette île. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait rester avec lui, encore un peu. Encore. Et encore.

_Il n'y a pas de couverture ici ? Interrogea-t-il, curieux. Je ne me sens pas de rentrer chez moi. Je suis crevé.

Jaggerjack resta parfaitement silencieux, le visage baissé. Kurosaki venait pourtant de lui tendre plus qu'une grande et belle perche, là ! Devant son manque de réaction, le roux posa une main hésitante sur le bras nu de son voisin, le faisant pratiquement sursauter.

_Écoute, Kurosaki..., dit-il en se reculant quelque peu de lui. Il faut que j'te dise un truc.

_Ouais, quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en haussant le haut de son corps sur ses avants-bras.

L'estomac d'Ichigo se contracta douloureusement. Cette confession annonçait, très étrangement il pouvait le sentir au ton de sa voix, une chose peu agréable pour leur avenir. Il soupira par le nez et baissa les yeux à son tour. Il allait lui dire que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, cette soirée était une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Il le savait déjà. Une déception de plus dans sa très limitée vie amoureuse.

_J't'ai pas tout dit... faut que...

Mais Jaggerjack entendit des éclats de voix à l'extérieur et interrompit ses mots. Ichigo tendit également l'oreille et perçut les bruits de pas dans le sable et des voix masculines s'élever. Ils étaient tout proches, et ne cessaient de s'approcher, si bien qu'il put discerner leurs mots très rapidement. S'ils venaient en direction du hangar, et qu'ils entraient, ils les trouveraient et...

_Oh putain les mecs y'a de la lumière dans le hangar !

_Merde ! Et si c'était des squatteurs ?

_Je t'avais dit de bien fermer Renji, bordel !

La porte trembla légèrement et Ichigo s'empressa de couvrir son entrejambe dénudée avec le short de fortune. Il tourna des yeux quelque peu ahuris en direction de son voisin. Grimmjow pesta et se leva pour aller à la rencontre des troubles-fêtes avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans le hangar. Le bleuté apparut sur le pas de la porte de fer, devant un Renji médusé accompagné de ses amis Ikkaku et Yumichika.

_Gri... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Abaraï ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant son rival sur le pas de la porte du hangar. Et ce dernier, qui n'était pas exceptionnellement ravi de le voir à nouveau, leva les yeux au ciel.

_Vous pouvez aller foutre l'bordel ailleurs ? Hein ? Jeta Grimmjow méchamment, prenant bien garde à ce que les trois acolytes ne voient pas l'intérieur du hangar et donc Ichigo.

_Quoi ? T'es avec une nana ? Interrogea Ikkaku, en tentant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans succès cependant. T'es vraiment un salaud Grimmjow ! Quand j'pense qu'Hallibel t'attend depuis des plombes là-bas.

_Ouais bah ça c'est mon problème, ducon ! Et oui, j'suis accompagné alors oust ! du vent les guignols !

Mais Renji n'avait, à priori, pas vraiment envie de le laisser tranquille. Ichigo pesta silencieusement et écoutant le rouge revenir à la charge :

_Et pendant que tu t'envoies en l'air avec une énième blondasse à gros obus, tu devrais aussi laisser Kurosaki tranquille, ok ?

_Oh... Pourquoi j'devrais t'écouter ? Demanda Jaggerjack en fronçant les sourcils, redoublant de volonté à faire barrage de son corps entre l'intérieur du hangar et les nouveaux venus.

_Parce que c'est avec moi qu'il sortira. Laisse-le tranquille et enlève tes sales pattes de lui, compris ? De toutes façon, il captera que t'es un sale mec ! Il n'aura qu'à aller demander à tes ex conquêtes ! Il aura l'embarras du choix... T'en as laissé tomber combien de puis le début de l'été déjà, Jaggerjack, mh ? A part Hallibel, bien sûr...

_Lâche-moi, connard. Ça te r'garde pas ! Cracha Grimmjow en lui servant un regard assassin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre d'ailleurs ?

_Moi ? Pas grand chose, non. Mais... si tu fais ça avec Kurosaki, si tu le jettes comme une merde, que tu lui fous la honte comme tu l'as fait avec toutes les filles alors j'te promets que...

_Que quoi ? Hein ? Que quoi ? Tu veux p'tet' te battre, Abaraï ? Envoya le bleuté en s'approchant du rouge, bombant le torse tel un paon.

_Ça suffit, Renji. On devrait rentrer, lui conseilla Yumichika en attrapant son ami par l'épaule.

Visiblement, l'intervention du jeune homme porta ses fruits. Renji poussa un soupir et murmura un très léger "ok" en rebroussant chemin. Sans rien ajouter, mais sans oublier de fusiller très violemment Grimmjow des yeux, il s'éloigna avec ses deux compères.

_Ouais, c'est ça. Disparaissez d'ma vue, bande de cons ! Beugla-t-il en refermant d'un coup de main puissant la porte de ferraille.

Le grand bruit sonore fit sursauter Kurosaki, qui observa un instant Grimmjow rester pensif et immobile, une main sur la poignée de la porte coulissante. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour reposer ses yeux sur le rouquin, celui-ci lui retourna un regard interrogateur, mais Jaggerjack se garda bien de lui dire quoique ce soit. Il revint vers lui sans un mot, dans de grands pas et extirpa, d'une armoire toute proche, une couverture qu'il lança sur le matelas. Puis, il se coucha à côté de lui et tira une petite partie de la couverture sur ses jambes. Il se tourna du côté opposé à Ichigo, en chien de fusil, et sembla se préparer à s'endormir.

Ichigo s'allongea sur le dos, ses yeux scrutant le plafond avec une certaine incompréhension. Au bout de quelques minutes, la profonde respiration de Grimmjow lui indiqua qu'il s'était endormi. Bien super... alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose. Stupide Renji ! Pensa-t-il en serrant les poings. Il soupira en maudissant le monde entier pour avoir saccagé sa soirée ! Et qui avait donc volé leurs vêtements sur la plage ? Sûrement pas Renji d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Alors qui ?

Apparemment, il y avait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie qu'ils profitent l'un de l'autre. Qui aurait voulu lui jouer ce mauvais tour ? La petite-amie de Grimmjow ? Non. Elle était plutôt du genre à alerter tout le monde, jusqu'aux gardes côtes pour qu'on les découvre tous deux nus dans l'eau. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Alors qui ?

Ses pensées se retournèrent sur l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés, et il tenta de se détendre. Il y réfléchirait demain. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste l'écouter dormir, respirer l'odeur de sa peau... Il roula sur le côté et se colla au dos nu de Jaggerjack. Il remonta la couverture sur leurs deux corps et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule musclée de l'endormi.

Tout ceci était en train de devenir... beaucoup plus sérieux qu'un simple flirt.


	7. Le secret de Grimmjow

_**Titre**_** : Le deal de l'été.**

_**Chapitre : Le secret de Grimmjow.  
**_

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Note :**_ Un Grimmjow toujours OOC, je vous avais déjà prévenu en début de fic...

* * *

_**Chapitre 6. Le secret de Grimmjow.**_

La lumière du soleil pénétrant la pièce crument, titilla les yeux de Grimmjow. A travers ses paupières, le jeune homme pouvait savoir que le jour était déjà levé. Le bruit de l'océan était presque plus calme que d'habitude, le rythme du vent plus léger, et le club Yamamoto pouvait encore jouir d'un silence paisible.

Il ouvrit les yeux, mis mal à l'aise par une chaleur devenue soudainement insupportable. Une main entra dans son champ de vision et ses pupilles se dilatèrent lorsque son cerveau retraça les évènements de la veille.

_Merde…, jura-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

La main devant ses yeux pendait, sans vie, et il tenta de se tourner pour faire face au corps qui se trouvait collé au sien. Le matelas de fortune grinça sous ses mouvements et il réalisa alors ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Oui, il se rappelait maintenant, alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur la frimousse du jeune Ichigo, endormi comme un bébé à ses côtés.

Il le repoussa avec prudence et soin. Faisant attention à pousser doucement le corps ensommeillé de façon à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas, Grimmjow en profita pour passer une main sur son visage. Il expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons et tenta de se remémorer les différents épisodes de la veille. Il voulait surtout savoir ce qu'il foutait dans un lit de fortune avec Kurosaki !

Et tout – ou presque – lui revint en mémoire. Son arrivée à la fête, sa dispute avec Hallibel, sa haine envers Renji, les cocktails d'Ichigo, son échappée sur la plage, Kurosaki qui le rejoignait… C'était déjà pas mal, pensa-t-il en hochant la tête. Et puis il y avait eu ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné, puis ce bain de minuit, eux, nus, dans l'eau et enlacés, leurs vêtements qui s'étaient envolés et puis leur point de chute. Ici.

Ses yeux parcoururent le plafond de fer du hangar dans lequel ils avaient élu domicile pour la nuit. Puis, sans cesser de penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux la veille, il tourna son visage dans sa direction et l'observa. Il était plutôt du genre à batifoler avec les jolies filles. Il était du genre à les séduire, à les faire craquer pour qu'elles tombent amoureuses de lui et puis il les laissait tomber. Oui, c'était vrai, Renji avait eu raison la veille. Pour une raison inconnue - enfin, pas si inconnue que cela - il cherchait toujours à faire souffrir l'autre, le plus possible. Et Ichigo ne dérogerait certainement pas à cette règle.

Il était comme ça. Il avait été fait comme ça. Son ex l'avait modelé comme ça : faire souffrir les autres le plus possible. Et il aimait ça. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre. Jusqu'à hier plus particulièrement. Au milieu de cet océan, enlacé avec lui, l'embrassant, et observant ses yeux, il voulait juste se débarrasser de ce_ lui_. De cette partie de son être qui ne faisait de lui qu'un être méprisable.

Oui, il était beau. Oui, il était séduisant. Oui, il savait draguer. Et enfin oui, il savait mettre à ses pieds femmes comme hommes. Il aurait pu être l'envoyé du Diable sur Terre, ça n'aurait pas fait de différence pour lui. Son ex avait été un tel salopard, le seul homme qu'il avait connu, qu'il voulait depuis éviter d'être proche d'un homme, quel qu'il soit. Enfin, il essayait. Mais ça ne marchait pas tant que ça.

Ichigo était beau comme un enfant lorsqu'il était endormi. Si innocent, presque naïf de candeur. Il aimait ça chez lui, parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Et ce type presque si pur, si candide, si jeune, lui donnait envie de revenir en arrière. Il réveillait chez lui un désir de retrouver son innocence, de retrouver sa vie avant de connaître ce type. Avant de connaître l'ami de Renji, qui par pure jalousie avait manqué le tuer. Abaraï ne l'avait jamais cru. Jamais. Il l'avait traité de fou, de cinglé, et il avait décidé de se raconter sa propre histoire à propos de la rupture de Grimmjow et de son ami. Il s'était inventé une histoire gentillette qu'il avait aimé à raconter aux autres à cette époque, que Grimmjow avait été abandonné comme une vieille chaussette et que l'homme était repartit retrouver son amant au Japon. Il y avait une part de vraie dans cette histoire, mais seulement la fin. Mais qui aurait cru à la vraie version ? Qui aurait cru que ce type richissime, qu'Abaraï connaissait très bien de par son père, aurait piqué de sévères crises de jalousie ? Que dans ces instants de folie, il était capable de tout ? Comme d'essayer de noyer quelqu'un, d'enfoncer un couteau de cuisine dans le ventre de son amant ?

Et c'était Jaggerjack qui avait décidé de quitter cet amant déluré sur un énième coup de sang, après qu'il ait failli y passer pour de bon. Il s'était défendu bien évidemment, et lui avait flanqué une raclée dont il s'était souvenu, et lui aussi d'ailleurs : deux phalanges brisées sous le coup. Mais ça valait mieux plutôt que se retrouver avec un couteau dans le ventre, non ? Il décida pourtant de ne pas porter plainte, ce type n'en valait même pas la peine. Il voulait juste ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. En échange, il lui demanda seulement de l'oublier et de ne plus jamais revenir. Et il avait décidé de s'en tenir à la version édulcorée de l'histoire lui aussi. Mais Renji ne lui pardonna jamais, ni ses mensonges ni le fait que son ex ait décidé de couper les ponts avec lui aussi.

Et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais tomber pour un homme. Plus jamais il ne tomberait dans ses délires gays, plus jamais. Il s'était juré qu'aucun bel homme, qu'aucun Adonis ne pourrait le séduire de la sorte. Plus jamais. Mais avec Ichigo… jamais Kurosaki ne serait le cinglé que son ex avait été. Jamais il ne serait comme lui. Il était le contraire du premier homme qu'il avait connu. Il était si… différent.

Il faisait partie d'une famille équilibrée, qui malgré les drames qui les avaient frappés était restée unie et soudée. Son père était un homme extraordinaire, sauvant des vies, élevant à merveille ses enfants. Ses deux sœurs étaient polies, jolies, et bonnes élèves. Et elles adoraient leur grand-frère. Et Ichigo était voué à suivre les traces de son père dans la chirurgie. Il était constamment entouré, soutenu, aimé par les siens. Il n'y avait pas d'encadrement plus équilibré, plus pur et saint pour un jeune homme.

En le regardant ainsi dormir, il pouvait lire sa candeur jusque dans ses mèches mal coiffées. Les traits de son visage, angéliques, beaux, purs et non creusés trahissaient son honnêteté sans limite, sa fraicheur et sa pureté. Il était loin d'être bête, il avait compris. La façon dont il le regardait, la façon qu'il avait de s'adresser à lui, de lui sourire. Il connaissait les sentiments d'Ichigo envers sa personne, et il s'en était trouvé dégouté. Très dégouté.

Depuis cette histoire passée, il ne pouvait plus considérer un seul regard masculin sur lui. Il ne pouvait accepter même, qu'on puisse l'apprécier de cette manière. Plus jamais il ne laisserait un homme mettre la main sur lui, le toucher, l'embrasser le regarder de cette façon. Et pourtant… Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Kurosaki, dans ses gestes faisait qu'il ne pouvait rester insensible.

Quand il avait découvert les penchants hyper violents de son ex, il s'était surpris à imaginer qu'il pourrait le changer. Que ce n'était que passager, qu'il l'avait cherché, lui qui faisait les yeux doux à tout le monde. Il aurait souhaité qu'il devienne cet homme doux, souriant, jeune et parfaitement innocent, qui ne serait avec lui que pour ce qu'il était vraiment. C'était Kurosaki tout craché ça. Et il commençait à comprendre dans son cœur que le jeune homme était certainement la seule personne sincère avec lui. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur.

Il étira un léger sourire en observant le profil profondément endormi de son voisin de nuit. Il le trouvait beau dans sa candeur, presque trop beau dans sa naïveté. Il était blanc comme un agneau et il ne voulait pas le tâcher. Depuis cette relation, il s'était fixé une limite, il avait placé une barrière de taille, parce qu'il redoutait sa réaction et ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Qui lui garantissait qu'il était sorti indemne de cette aventure avec ce cinglé ? Qui pouvait lui garantir qu'il ne reproduirait pas son schéma et qu'il ne tenterait pas de reproduire ses folles crises de jalousie ? Il ignorait s'il pourrait contrôler la rage qu'il avait au fond de lui. Il redoutait de la retourner contre le jeune homme, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire. S'il s'était interdit de sortir avec un homme depuis longtemps, c'était parce qu'il avait des doutes quant à maintenir sa colère bien enfouie. Non. Décidément, il ne ferait jamais.

C'était pour son bien.

Ichigo était bien mieux sans lui.

Sans attendre davantage, il se leva et déserta le lit gonflable. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était et devait se dépêcher de rejoindre son bungalow. S'il était en retard au travail, Yamamoto lui passerait un savon. Surtout que le vieil homme avait déjà dû subir les plaintes de sa fille à propos de la veille. Et dire que c'était Yamamoto lui-même qui lui avait demandé de faire tout ce qu'Ichigo désirait… Il ne pourrait pas faire _ça_.

Il allait encore perdre face à Renji. Abaraï et ses paris stupides, tous les deux ils adoraient ça : parier, jouer de l'argent, faire ce genre de deal. Parce que la compétition entre eux ne s'en trouvait que plus hargneuse encore, et c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Se vouer une haine farouche, se détester. Ils avaient donc décidé de parier, en mettant en jeu Ichigo. Celui qui saurait le plus vite se faire apprécier de la famille Kurosaki, gagnerait évidemment ses galons auprès de Yamamoto, lui qui leur avait demandé d'être aux petits soins pour la famille du chirurgien. Mais l'un d'eux gagnerait également Ichigo. Et Grimmjow avait accepté de jouer, même s'il avait une petite amie, même s'il se refusait encore à sortir avec un mec. Mais jamais il ne perdrait contre cet enfoiré de Renji.

_Merde…

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, pensa-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres, laissant son regard couler sur le jeune endormi. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise qu'il n'était que le gain d'un pari débile entre lui et Renji et qu'il voulait gagner. Il devait le lui avouer qu'il était meurtrit par un ex cinglé, et qu'il avait peur d'avoir été entaché à jamais. Qu'il craignait de lui faire du mal, qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il se demandait comment Kurosaki allait le prendre, mais si au moins ça pouvait l'éloigner de lui… ça n'avait que peu d'importance s'il le détestait. C'était même mieux. Et tant qu'il ne tombait pas pour Renji non plus.

A cette pensée, Jaggerjack étira une légère grimace. Non, il n'avait pas envie qu'Ichigo le déteste, se reprit-il en dodelinant de la tête. Il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'il finisse dans les bras d'Abaraï ça serait vraiment le pompon ! Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et trouva un vieux cahier et un stylo qu'il utilisa pour écrire un mot sommaire à l'attention de cette Belle au Bois Dormant qui dormait encore paisiblement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et déposa le bout de papier à côté de l'endormi, et prit le risque de laisser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait presque peur de le casser, à chaque fois qu'il était proche de lui. Il ne voulait pas l'effleurer de peur qu'il ne se brise.

Ainsi, il délaissa le mot qu'il avait écrit à côté d'Ichigo et décampa.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla, l'endroit lui apparut bien plus lumineux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Même s'il y régnait une vieille odeur marine mêlée à celle du fer rouillé, il ne pouvait contenir son cœur de se gonfler en pensant à la soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de…

_Grimmjow ? Grimmjow ? Interrogea-t-il en découvrant le matelas vide à ses côtes, ainsi que l'immense pièce.

Il se redressa vivement sur ses mains, sa paume entrant alors en contact avec une surface étrange. Il reporta son attention sur celle-ci et découvrit une petite feuille de papier pliée en deux sous sa main. Interloqué, il l'ouvrit et y lut les mots de Grimmjow qui firent naître sur son visage un sourire d'enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël :

« _Désolé, j'ai dû partir. Tu dormais tellement bien, comme un bébé, que je n'ai pas osé te secouer pour te réveiller. A plus. Grimmjow_ »

Ignorant pendant combien de temps il avait dormi, et depuis quand le soleil s'était levé, Ichigo décida de quitter les lieux. Il n'avait pas tellement envie que quelqu'un le découvre ici, tel un SDF en quête de toit. Il préférait rentrer chez lui tranquillement, la tête pleine de souvenirs de cette nuit. Il quitta donc le hangar aussi discrètement que possible, se rendant compte que la plage était déjà parsemée de quelques courageux se plongeant dans l'océan encore rafraichi par la nuit. Mais il était encore tôt et il croisa très peu de monde sur son chemin.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre le bungalow familial, lui qui avait froid et faim tout à coup. D'autant plus que les restes d'alcool de la veille lui tapaient contre le crâne, lui donnant un furieux mal de tête. Il fallait qu'il prenne un peu d'aspirine pour couronner le tout et se mettre au lit, histoire de se poser. Mais il avait bien conscience qu'il devrait d'abord passer par l'étape Isshin…

_On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de découcher ?

Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, un Isshin mécontent, une aura furieuse autour de lui, apparut. Les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés durement, le paternel servit à son fils un accueil glacial auquel le jeune homme s'était attendu.

_Désolé…

Mais le paternel effaça aussitôt son attitude redoutable et eut un petit rire malicieux :

_Allons, allons, le réconforta-t-il, en lui montrant un large sourire. Je plaisante Ichi, je sais bien où tu étais hier…

Il le fit entrer rapidement, en attrapant l'une de ses épaules et le propulsa dans la cuisine où il l'assit. Ses sœurs n'étaient toujours pas levées, et Isshin s'était servi une tasse de thé fumante et avait entamé une brioche qui restait sur la table de la cuisine.

_As-tu faim ? Ou soif ?

_Euh… en fait j'ai surtout mal à la tête, admit-il en jetant un regard perplexe à son père. Mais…

Isshin disparut un moment dans la salle de bain, et Ichigo laissa ses yeux fureter à droite et à gauche dans la pièce. Ce fut alors qu'il posa son regard sur le tas de vêtements sur le canapé, posé négligemment.

_Mais…

Il reconnut de loin, la couleur du polo qu'il portait la veille, ainsi que ce qui semblait être deux jeans roulés en boule.

_Papa ! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant en direction du tas de vêtements. Papa !

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Répondit Isshin en rejoignant le salon, catastrophé par les appels tonitruants de son fils.

_C'est quoi ça ? Où t'as eu ça ? Questionna-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur le tas de vêtements.

Isshin soupira sans effacer d'un pouce son sourire bienveillant. Ah, la jeunesse pensa-t-il en levant ses yeux en direction du plafond.

_Calme-toi, Ichi. Je t'ai juste donné un petit coup de main.

Ichigo lui renvoya un regard catastrophé :

_Quoi ?! C'est... c'était toi ?! C'est toi qui a pris nos vêtements sur la plage cette nuit ?

_Oui, mais ça a marché hein ? Demanda Isshin avec un sourire ravi. Vous avez conclu ?

_Papa…

Ichigo s'effondra dans le canapé en se laissant choir de tout son poids. Ses mains plaquées devant son visage, il tentait de cacher sa frustration. Son père était même jusqu'à aller voler leurs vêtements pour tenter de l'aider ! Bordel, il n'aurait pas pu le laisser tranquille pour une fois, non ? Il avait tout foutu en l'air !

Si Isshin n'avait pas piqué leurs vêtements, alors Grimmjow n'aurait jamais cassé leur moment dans l'eau. Et qui sait jusqu'où ils seraient allés ainsi. Ça aurait été tellement bien plus merveilleux que de finir leur périple dans ce hangar puant. Bon sang, il détestait son père tout à coup !

_Quoi ? Ichi… J'étais sur la plage avec Unohana-san, nous vous avons aperçu de loin… Quand j'ai vu que tu étais si bien parti avec Grimmjow, je me suis dit qu'il fallait un coup de pouce du destin. Et…

_Ouais, quel coup de pouce je m'en serai passé !

_Ah oui ?! Reprit durement le paternel. Et si je n'étais pas intervenu que serait-il arrivé ? Dans l'océan ? Tu es sérieux ? Et tu vas peut-être me sortir que Grimmjow à aussi une capote intégrée, hein ?

_Papa..., maugréa Ichigo en s'enfonçant de honte dans le canapé. Pas maintenant...

_Quoi ? J'ai tord peut-être ? Tord de m'inquiéter que tu puisses avoir des rapports non protégés ? Finalement j'ai bien fait d'intervenir hier, si rien ne s'est passé.

Isshin vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils et se tourna dans sa direction, lui offrant un visage colérique et quelque peu réprobateur. Le jeune homme poussa un soupire éreinté, haussa les épaules et dodelina de la tête en signe de négation. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait : que son père lui fasse la leçon maintenant.

_Je n'ai jamais été contre tes aventures, fils. Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul, je sais que tu es responsable. Mais... dans l'océan, vraiment ?

_C'est vrai, tu as raison, se força à admettre le rouquin en lui montrant une grimace prononcée.

_Et puis... il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, fils, reprit-il, déclenchant de nouveaux bougonnements de honte chez son fils. Une relation peut très bien s'épanouir sans au début, tu sais. Rien ne t'oblige à coucher avec lui. Il vaut mieux savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment pour cette personne, tu ne crois pas ?

Le fils haussa ses épaules bien hautes et adopta une moue déçue. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Ou plutôt, il avait du mal à l'exprimer. Il le savait que coucher avec Grimmjow ne résoudrait pas tout, et lui-même commençait à vouloir bien plus qu'un peu de sexe entre eux. Et la complicité, et la tendresse qu'en faisait-il ? Il voulait tout ça. Mais avec Jaggerjack ça serait difficile.

_Je suis déçu évidemment… C'était tellement bien hier, et puis tout a été coupé d'un seul coup ! Relata-t-il en laissant tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses. Comme si… comme si… je ne sais même pas l'expliquer. On dirait que Grimmjow est bloqué à chaque fois, qu'il…

_C'est peut-être le cas ? S'il n'est pas totalement gay, c'est peut-être dur pour lui, tu ne crois pas ?

_Alors pourquoi m'inviter à un bain de minuit, à se coller contre moi, à m'embrasser et ensuite à ronfler comme un animal à côté de moi, hein ?

Isshin étira un petit sourire devant l'air colérique de son fils et déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

_On ne peut pas tout avoir du premier coup, fils.

_La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me rappelle avoir pensé qu'il avait l'air plus mâture qu'il n'en avait l'air. Quelque chose se dégage de lui, comme une sorte de douleur, de… je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de différent des autres hommes.

_Il doit avoir un passé douloureux… ?

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache s'il ne me dit rien ?! S'énerva Ichigo en fusillant son père du regard. Je sens bien qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, qu'il en a gros sur la patate, mais… à chaque fois que je sens qu'il va m'avouer quelque chose, _bam !_ il se rétracte ou une merde nous tombe dessus. Je suis au bout de ma patience, là...

Isshin lui renvoya un regard condescendant. Lui-même ne savait quoi ajouter à cela. Il ignorait même quels conseils donner à son ainé pour l'aider dans sa quête du mystérieux Grimmjow. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu de femme mystérieuse ?

_Je suis certain que vous finirez par vous comprendre, fils. Et tu découvriras ce qu'il te cache. Toi seul.

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux hommes et Ichigo soupira profondément. Son père resta quelques instants à ses côtés, à réconforter son épaule de sa main, comme si cela allait le faire se sentir mieux, puis tourna ses yeux derrière lui.

_Mais… il est possible que ton vieux père puisse t'aider en fin de compte ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Ichigo l'observa se lever et attraper le jean roulé en boule derrière eux. Le chirurgien enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et en sortit ce qui semblait être…

_Le portable de Grimmjow ! Scanda-t-il comme s'il brandissait dans sa main l'Oscar du meilleur acteur. Quel jeune de nos jours ne raconte pas ses déboires amoureux à ses amis par texto, mh ?

_Euh… moi ? Interrogea Kurosaki en haussant les sourcils.

_Oui, c'est pas faux. Mais toi ça ne compte pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en levant un index devant son visage.

Isshin entreprit alors de fouiller le portable qu'il avait en mains. Il commença à pianoter sur le clavier sous les yeux visiblement interloqués de son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore en train de faire cet imbécile d'Oto-san ? Il avait déjà l'impression que Grimmjow le détestait alors si en plus il découvrait que son propre père avait fouillé dans son téléphone, il allait le haïr plus que tout !

_Je refuse de faire ça, décréta alors Ichigo en croisant ses bras. Tu aimerais toi qu'on fouille ton portable pour savoir ta vie, papa ?

_Disons juste que j'ai trouvé son jean dans le sable et que pour le ramener à son propriétaire, il faut bien que je cherche un peu dans….

Mais la voix du paternel se tut soudain et ses yeux se plissèrent en restant fixés sur l'écran de la petite machine. Ichigo l'observa avec curiosité, suivant les yeux de son père qui lisaient rapidement. Qu'avait-il bien pu trouver pour paraître si intéressé ? Se demanda-t-il, sentant sa curiosité se décupler au centuple. Mais il ne devait pas, se reprit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas correct de fouiller dans le portable d'un homme pour qui on avait eu le coup de foudre. N'est-ce pas ?

_Eh bien… Je te conseille d'y jeter un œil, reprit bientôt Isshin en laissant tomber le portable sur le canapé à côté d'Ichigo. Parce que ce téléphone est une mine d'informations !

Mais le jeune orangé voulait garder ses principes.

_Non, je ne regarderai pas dedans, hors de question ! De toute façon, il va bien appeler pour le retrouver son portable. A ce moment-là, je répondrai et il viendra le chercher ici. Ça me fera une bonne occasion pour lui parler, décida-t-il en se levant du canapé pour aller prendre son cachet.

Il avala le médicament donné par son père contre le mal de tête et se dirigea dans sa chambre, le portable de Grimmjow au creux de la main. Il le déposa sur sa table de nuit, et s'allongea sur son lit, retirant le short de bain de fortune offert la veille par le bleuté, prenant garde à ne pas froisser sa cuisse qui lui lançait moins que la veille mais qui était tout de même un peu douloureuse. Ses yeux tournés vers le plafond il tentait de se convaincre que lire les texto de Grimmjow n'était définitivement pas quelque chose à faire. Il s'en voudrait, il le savait déjà. Alors, pour s'épargner une culpabilité tenace il préférait ne pas y toucher. Mais, car dans le fond de son esprit résidait un tenace « mais » lui aussi, y jeter un œil ne ferait de mal à personne. Juste histoire de voir à qui il parlait le plus, avec qui il échangeait le plus de choses, ainsi il aurait l'impression de mieux le connaître.

Mais n'était-ce pas contourner le problème ? S'il faisait ça, peut-être apprendrait-il des choses intimes sur Jaggerjack et il ne pourrait pas le garder pour lui plus longtemps. Et s'il lui en parlait, comment le prendrait Grimmjow lorsqu'il saurait qu'il s'était immiscé dans son intimité ? Certainement mal, le connaissant. D'autant plus qu'il était certain que ce n'était pas à Hallibel qu'il devait envoyer le plus de texto.

Même si son désir de fouiner se faisait de plus en plus prenant, il ne put combattre son envie de somnoler et le sommeil le gagna peu à peu.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le bruit dans la cuisine lui fit prendre conscience de l'heure qu'il était. Les assiettes et les plats s'entrechoquaient, et ses sœurs discutaient joyeusement de leur programme de la journée. Ichigo se leva, oubliant le portable de Grimmjow sur sa table de nuit et quitta sa chambre.

_Ichi-nii !

_Alors fils ? Mieux ?

_Ouais, ça va mieux, répondit-il en s'asseyant autour de la table pour le déjeuner.

Il déjeuna en silence, écoutant ses jeunes sœurs faire leur programme de l'après-midi. Isshin gardait sur lui un œil curieux et il comprit que son fils n'avait pas encore fouillé le portable de Grimmjow. Il était fier du respect dont faisait preuve son fils vis-à-vis de la vie privée de Jaggerjack mais, il aurait aimé qu'il prenne le taureau à pleines cornes plutôt que de tourner en rond.

_Alors ? Tu n'as toujours pas ouvert ce portable, hein ?

Isshin déposa un café devant son fils alors que Yuzu et Karin s'étaient précipitées dehors dès la fin du déjeuner.

_Non, comment tu le sais ? Demanda Ichigo en plongeant un carré de sucre dans sa boisson sombre.

_Oh… Je crois que je le saurais quand tu auras lu quelques conversations. Il y a des choses très intéressantes.

_Papa…

_Quoi ? S'empressa d'ajouter le plus vieux en haussant les épaules. Je sais que c'est une violation de la vie privée et alors ? Ça ne fait de mal à personne et il ne le saura jamais, non ? Alors pourquoi se poser tant de questions, Ichi ? Fais confiance à ton vieux père et lis quelques texto, ok ?

_Tu…

Mais la phrase d'Ichigo fut interrompue par une petite musique rythmée qui s'éleva depuis la chambre. Ne pouvant identifier la mélodie comme étant celle de son portable, ou celle du portable de son père, Ichigo comprit qu'il s'agissait de celui de Grimmjow. Il lança un dernier regard à son père avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre et s'empoigner le portable.

« Rukia » s'y afficha et le rouquin hésita un instant avant de décrocher.

_Allô ?

_Bonjour, je suis le propriétaire du portable que vous avez sans doute trouvé, s'éleva la voix de Grimmjow plus assurée que jamais.

_Euh…. Oui.

_Où est-ce que je peux le récupérer ?

Eh bien, il avait plutôt l'air pressé de le reprendre son téléphone. Remarque, c'était censé, pensa Kurosaki Lui aussi aimerait récupérer vite fait son portable si celui-ci était tombé entre des mains étrangères.

_Au bungalow Kurosaki, répondit-il du tac au tac. Je crois que tu sais où ça se trouve. Hein, Grimmjow ?

_I… Ichigo ? Kurosaki ? Décidément…

Oui, c'était sans doute le mot. Jaggerjack poussa un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne comme s'il était déçu ou quelque chose de ce style, et Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils. Est-ce que ça l'embêtait tant que ça d'avoir à faire à lui encore une fois ?

_Ok, je vais venir le chercher. D'ici quinze minutes, ok ?

_Ok, je t'attends.

Grimmjow ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de raccrocher. Mais Ichigo était satisfait, c'était déjà bien mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé et... il ne lui rendrait pas son portable avant de savoir ce que le jeune homme lui cachait. Il pourrait même lui faire du chantage et ne lui échangerait le téléphone que contre une promesse de rendez-vous ? Ou bien une promesse qu'il sorte avec lui ?

Son père apparut sur le pas de sa porte et désigna du doigt le portable entre ses doigts :

_Avant qu'il n'arrive fais-le. Regarde dedans, fils, lui conseilla-t-il de ses yeux implorants. Il n'en saura rien. Et tu retireras un poids de tes épaules. Crois-moi.

Le regard ambré glissa sur le visage ridé de Kurosaki Isshin lentement, étudiant avec attention son expression concernée. En réalité, cela faisait longtemps qu'Ichigo hésitait. Et en voyant la tête de son père et son ton si sérieux, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

Son cœur battait plus vite en affichant le menu du portable et en cherchant à entrer dans la partie « messages ». Ces derniers étaient classés par conversation, chacune associée à une personne différente. Dans l'ordre d'apparition, il y avait Hallibel, Il Forte – un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas – Shuuhei, et ensuite tout une farandole de prénoms féminins qui n'allaient certainement pas l'intéresser.

Il cliqua plutôt sur « Shuuhei » et lut les premiers messages.

« _Hé mec ! Oublie pas l'alcool ce soir on va en avoir besoin !__  
De Shuuhei le 13.07.2012 à 16h14_

_Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai déjà les bouteilles !_  
_Réponse le 13.07.2012 à 16h15 _»

Conversation pas très intéressante à priori, constata Ichigo en dodelinant de la tête. Il fit défiler les quelques texto suivants, mais la plupart du temps ils étaient à propos d'alcool, de fête, ou encore de substances illicites. Bref, il ne préférait pas savoir.

Il sortit de la conversation et allait afficher celle d'Hallibel, lorsque son père, resté sur le pas de la porte, lui lança :

_Lis plutôt « Il Forte »…

Et sur ces mots, il le laissa seul. Ichigo l'observa tourner les talons puis inspira profondément avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et afficha la conversation avec cet Il Forte. Dès les premiers texto, qui remontaient à plusieurs mois en avant, Ichigo pouvait comprendre que l'homme était un ami de Grimmjow. A Tokyo, là où habitait Grimmjow, ils se voyaient souvent d'après ce qu'il comprenait. Mais il s'intéressa d'autant plus aux messages qui débutaient à son arrivée au club.

« _Mec faut que je te parle, faut que tu m'appelles et vite !__  
Message envoyé le 12.07.2012 à 13h48._

_J'ai pas de crédit, Grimm ! Mais j'ai texto illimités, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
De Il Forte le 12.07.2012 à 14h30._

_J'ai craqué...  
Réponse le 12.07 .2012 à 14h32._

_T'as craqué ? Comment ça t'as craqué ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?  
De Il Forte, le 12.07.2012 à 14h34._

Pour un mec. Ducon.  
Réponse le 12.07.2012 à 14h38.

_T'es sérieux là ? Super ! Alors, t'es guéri ? Définitivement ?  
De Il Forte le 12.07.2012 à 14h46._

_J'en sais rien. Le truc c'est que je suis attiré par lui, mais le psy m'avait dit que ça prendrait plus de temps. Alors je sais pas trop_.  
_Réponse le 12.07.2012 à 14h50._ »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et son cœur débuta des battements plus lourds et plus rapides. Il parlait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Et ce psy dont il parlait, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'un psychologue, mais il voulait maintenant savoir pourquoi il en avait vu un…

Il déroula plus longuement la conversation et reprit sa lecture plus bas :

_« Mais t'as envie de sortir avec lui ? Si oui alors fais-le, Grimm. Tu pourras pas rester comme ça toute ta vie ! Je le savais que tu allais craquer pour un autre mec un jour. Faut que t'oublies Sosuke mec ! Et avoir quelqu'un d'autre c'est le seul moyen.  
De Il Forte le 12.07.2012 à 19h36._

_Je l'ai déjà oublié ce connard, crois-moi ! Mais tu vois, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec ce mec mais si je dérape ? Je sais pas comment je vais réagir tu comprends ? Est-ce que Sosuke ne m'a pas laissé cinglé quand il m'a fait ça ? Le psy m'a prévenu.  
Réponse le 12.07.2012 à 19h40._

_Je sais que ça doit être dur. Mais je t'ai connu tellement bagarreur Grimm, tu fonçais toujours dans le tas, laisse tomber ! Et puis ce mec en vaut sûrement la peine d'après ce que tu m'en dis. Laisse pas Sosuke pourrir encore ta vie. Ce type était un enfoiré, un parfait demeuré, tu n'es pas comme ça. Si il te plait, le laisse pas s'en aller.  
De Il Forte le 12.07.2012 à 19h47._

_Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.  
Réponse le 12.07.2012 à 19h54._

_T'as quand même pas eu un coup de foudre, hein ?  
De Il Forte le 12.07.2012 à 21h16._

_Il me plait grave, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
Réponse le 12.07.2012 à 21h24._

_Tu penses beaucoup à lui ? Tu le cherches des yeux toute la journée ? T'as envie de le croiser sur le plage ? Tu voudrais le voir ? Si tu ressens tout ça alors… t'es mal vieux !  
De Il Forte le 12.07.2012 à 21h26._

_Ouais, merci pour les infos je suis au courant ! Et puis comme je t'ai dit, je me sens pas encore à l'aise avec ça. Je vais plutôt garder mes distances. Ce type sait pas vraiment qui je suis. Ça vaut mieux.  
Réponse le 12.07.2012 à 21h57._

_T'es vraiment chiant ! Si tu te jettes pas dans la gueule du loup tu seras jamais heureux Grimm !  
De Il Forte le 12.07.2012 à 21h59. »_

Puis plus rien. Les deux amis avaient cessé leur conversation sur ces quelques mots, visiblement peu en phase l'un avec l'autre. Ichigo ignorait qui était ce « Il Forte », un ami proche, un confident très certainement puisqu'il connaissait toute la vie de Grimmjow jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Il connaissait même le nom de son ex : Sosuke, et avait eu vent de ses problèmes. Il savait que Grimmjow avait vu un psychologue, qu'il n'avait pas craqué pour un garçon depuis des lustres…. Qui était ce type ? En attendant, cet Il Forte était certainement le seul allié qu'il puisse avoir.

Mais au-delà de ces soucis, il venait de comprendre que Grimmjow ne s'engageait pas avec lui pour un problème plus profond. Que lui avait réellement fait ce Sosuke, son ex, pour qu'il en soit sorti ainsi blessé ? Ça avait l'air plutôt grave d'après ce qu'il avait lu. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être de nouveau très curieux à propos de Grimmjow.

Et ses pensées étaient tant accaparées par ces questions qu'il ne remarqua pas que son père accueillait quelqu'un dans leur bungalow, et que ce quelqu'un se présenta sur le pas de sa chambre.

_Ça va, il est intéressant mon portable enfoiré ?!


	8. Jeu, set et match

_**Titre**_** : Le deal de l'été.**

_**Chapitre : Jeu, set et match.**_

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Note :** Je sais, j'ai du retard. Mais j'ai été terriblement malade, et cela pendant plus de deux semaines...  
_

* * *

___**Chapitre 7. Jeu, set et match.**_

____Ça va, il est intéressant mon portable enfoiré ?!_

Grimmjow avait l'air... plutôt mécontent.

_Plutôt mécontent ?_ Se reprit Ichigo en écarquillant les yeux face à ce doux euphémisme. Il avait plutôt l'air carrément en rogne, oui !

Le visage crispé, les yeux plissés et les poings serrés, il grogna férocement en avançant dans de grands pas furieux dans la chambre. Bien trop surpris par la vision quelque peu flippante de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, Ichigo resta hagard et immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

_Il va me tuer !_ Pensa-t-il cependant alors que le corps du masseur arrivait à son niveau et se plantait devant lui. Il lui arracha le portable des mains et le consulta rapidement, afin de constater par lui-même où Ichigo avait fourré son nez. En remarquant qu'il avait fouillé dans sa messagerie, les yeux turquoise le fusillèrent :

_Putain j'y crois pas, marmonna-t-il en comprenant ce que Kurosaki avait dû découvrir. T'es vraiment un p'tit con !

Il lui lança un dernier regard assassin et tourna les talons afin de s'enfuir. Ichigo resta choqué par son insulte, sentant son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds tout à coup. Merde, il n'allait jamais lui pardonner ! Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fouillé dans sa vie privée, il… il l'avait perdu complètement !

_Attends ! Grimmjow !

Traversant le salon, il poursuivit le bleuté dehors. Dévalant les marches de la terrasse, afin de l'arrêter en plein milieu du chemin qui s'enfonçait sous les arbres. Il attrapa son bras et le fit stopper, lui barrant la route de son corps.

_Attends ! Lui ordonna-t-il, essoufflé, relâchant son bras.

_Dégage de mon ch'min, Kurosaki ! Lui répondit-il sur un ton incisif, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

_Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

_J'en ai rien à foutre, maint'nant oublie-moi !

Il se détourna de lui, et le dépassa en coup de vent, sans même lui lancer un dernier regard. Dans de grands pas, avalant les mètres à une allure folle, Grimmjow s'échappait. Ichigo l'observa s'éloigner, le regard dépité, laissant échapper quelques soupirs déçus. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme _ça_ ! Pas après ce qu'l avait découvert, bon sang !

_Grimmjow ! Rappela-t-il, sans succès. Dis-moi ! Parle-moi ! Je sais maintenant alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?!

Mais le turquoise s'empressa de disparaître de sa vue et Kurosaki se retrouva seul, ses yeux observant le chemin vide. Il échappa un juron particulièrement gratiné en donnant un coup de pied dans les graviers. Et l'ironie du sort, c'était qu'il connaissait ses sentiments, qu'il savait à présent ce que Grimmjow pensait réellement de lui. Et c'était d'autant plus cruel qu'il comprenait que plus rien n'arriverait entre eux.

Il l'avait découvert la main dans le sac, à fouiner dans son portable, à lire des messages personnels. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner après cela ? Surtout qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps que le bleuté était du genre secret. Il l'avait pris comme une trahison, c'était certain. Et il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière, même s'il en avait furieusement envie tout à coup.

_Alors, alors ?! Il t'a écouté, hein fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Isshin accourut jusqu'à lui en le voyant franchir le pas de la porte d'entrée à nouveau. Mais Ichigo lui envoya un regard noir qui le fit taire :

_Il m'a dit de dégager, je crois qu'il ne peut pas être plus clair.

N'attendant pas que son père lui réponde, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit. Barrant son visage de son bras, il poussa un soupir de frustration si puissant qu'il rafraichit l'air autour de lui.

Plus il ramait derrière Grimmjow, plus il avait l'impression de l'atteindre à nouveau, plus celui-ci s'échappait. Et plus il pensait à lui. Plus il tenait à lui. Plus ses sentiments s'enfonçaient drastiquement dans quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Et il redoutait…. La suite de ses vacances.

Qu'allait-il se passer s'il se rendait compte qu'il tombait amoureux et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire ? Si seulement il pouvait un peu contrôler les battements de son cœur...

* * *

Ichigo accompagna à reculons ses sœurs et son père sur la plage cette après-midi-là. Les jeunes filles n'ayant trouvé aucune activité plus intéressante, elles décidèrent d'aller se dorer la pilule au bord de l'eau.

Karin et Yuzu trottinaient joyeusement sur le sable brûlant aux grains de sable fin, choisissant leur place afin d'y poser leurs serviettes. Ichigo et son père restaient en retrait, silencieux, au plus grand regret d'Isshin. Depuis la visite de Grimmjow, le roux s'était enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au chef de famille. Il n'avait pas envie que son fils pourrisse ses vacances à cause d'un garçon. Mais il le connaissait bien, Ichigo avait toujours été du genre à tout donner lorsqu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un. Et il n'y avait rien de plus à faire qu'à attendre que cela passe, ou bien que Jaggerjack fasse un pas vers lui. Ce dont Isshin commençait à douter vu son attitude.

Il s'était résolu néanmoins à le laisser tranquille, son ainé n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de parler, et il respectait son choix. Même s'il se sentait résolument coupable de l'avoir incité à ouvrir les messages du portable de Grimmjow. Certes, l'arrivée de Jaggerjack avait tout foutu en l'air, mais au moins, le roux savait à quoi s'en tenir et il savait qu'il ne laissait pas l'objet de son intérêt indifférent.

Mais il était trop tard. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'Ichigo pensait.

Il s'allongea sur sa serviette, alors que son père accompagnait les jeunes filles dans l'eau, pleines d'entrain. Elles avaient bien remarqué la détresse de leur grand-frère mais Isshin leur avait demandé de ne pas trop l'exaspérer. Ichigo vissa sa casquette sur ses cheveux et ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, le sac de plage de Karin lui servant d'oreiller pour le moment.

Désireux de laisser le repos le gagner, il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire abstraction des cris d'enfant, des bruits autour de lui, et aux alentours de la plage. Ce n'était pas très facile, mais son esprit divagua de droite à gauche et il termina par somnoler légèrement. Ses pensées s'égaraient vers un fantasme : celui de voir Grimmjow revenir vers lui, avouant tout ou presque. Il savait que cela n'arriverait certainement pas, mais il avait bien tenté de le retenir, faire le premier pas ne lui appartenait plus. C'était à Grimmjow d'agir s'il voulait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, lui en avait assez fait. En bien comme en mal, d'ailleurs. Mais comment renouer le contact ? Il devrait forcément se poser cette question si par malheur Jaggerjack ne revenait jamais vers lui. S'il ne le faisait pas, il était hors de question qu'il reste ainsi les bras croisés alors qu'il savait qu'il avait craqué pour lui !

_Alors la marmotte ! On prend des coups de soleil ?

Une voix moqueuse s'adressa à lui, une voix masculine et chaude, et un index téméraire appuya contre son épaule. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement pour tomber sur des petits yeux marron et un grand sourire amusé, des cheveux rouges tombant en cascade, encadrant le visage carré de Renji.

_Renji… j'dormais ! Grogna-t-il en se redressant lentement.

_Oh tu vas finir par faire du gras si ça continue !

Ichigo lui lança un regard assassin suite à sa réplique peu sympathique. Et alors ? Il était en vacances oui ou non ? Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait non ? Tout le monde s'était concerté pour foutre en l'air toutes ses journées, ça devenait un complot malsain, pensa-t-il en poussant un soupir fatigué.

_Le prends pas comme ça ! S'empressa de se défendre Abaraï avec une grimace. Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ou quoi ?

_Pas trop envie d'en parler…

_Oh…

Renji baissa les yeux précipitamment, il avait comme la mauvaise impression qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Un silence s'installa entre eux et Ichigo tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il observa le visage bronzé de Renji et fronça très légèrement les sourcils. Ce type était très certainement le dernier homme qu'il souhaitait voir en ce moment, surtout que si Grimmjow les voyait ensemble il risquait bien d'encore plus lui en vouloir.

Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas envoyer balader Renji. Il était un peu devenu un pote, quelque chose du genre, tout du moins il l'espérait. Et puis la dernière fois, lors de cette soirée sur la plage, Renji l'avait plutôt aidé, il l'avait même encouragé à aller vers Jaggerjack. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui tourner le dos.

Mais… comment renouer le contact avec Grimmjow ? S'entendit-il penser tout à coup, ses yeux observant étroitement le visage carré et la mâchoire serrée d'Abaraï.

_Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci en remarquant ses yeux insistant sur sa personne.

_Rien.

Au contraire, se reprit-il en plissant ses paupières. Il avait peut-être trouvé de quoi réveiller la vraie nature de Grimmjow. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ses réels sentiments, il savait comment faire pour l'atteindre à nouveau, attirer son attention, le faire réagir !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Renji ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître le plus sympathique possible.

Le rouge hésita visiblement à lui faire part de la raison de sa venue. Ses petits yeux furetèrent à droite et à gauche comme s'il cherchait un appui pour lui donner du courage. Ichigo hocha la tête, l'encourageant du regard à lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête :

_Dis euh… on a un tournoi de beach volley dans dix minutes. Et… on devait jouer la finale contre Grimmjow et son équipe mais… Ikkaku s'est fait mal à la cheville en bossant et… il nous manque un joueur.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil désappointé. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela, surtout que Renji venait de lui spécifier qu'il fallait jouer contre Grimmjow. Kurosaki se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et leva les yeux en direction du ciel un court instant, se donnant le temps de la réflexion :

_Et vous jouez en équipe de trois ?

_Oui, je sais normalement c'est à deux, mais tous les ans on fait comme ça, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Et c'est seulement entre saisonniers ?

_Non par forcément. Chaque équipe a le droit d'intégrer un vacancier à son équipe.

_Et c'est la finale ?

_Oui.

_Et tu veux gagner ?

_J'aimerais ouais.

_Qui te dit que je suis bon à ce sport ?

_Rien, mais…

_Mais je peux déconcentrer Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas ?

Abaraï eut une moue indescriptible et étira une grimace quelque peu gênée. Oui, Ichigo avait compris, c'était bien pour ça qu'il lui demandait de se joindre à lui : pour jouer psychologiquement sur Jaggerjack et le faire perdre. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit extrêmement nul à ce jeu, ou bien exceptionnellement doué, ce n'était pas la question de Renji. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir un ascendant psychologique sur Grimmjow. Et il n'avait plus l'intention de le cacher au jeune vacancier qui poussa un soupir irrité.

_Franchement, Renji. Ce n'est pas très fair-play…

_Parce que tu crois qu'il l'est lui, fair-play ? Répliqua-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils tatoués violemment.

Ce n'était pas faux, admit Ichigo en lui lançant un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Mais quand même… Il n'aimait pas trop ça. Tenter de rouler Grimmjow était quelque peu compliqué, surtout qu'il risquait un peu plus de s'attirer les foudres du coureur de jupon s'il s'invitait dans ce match. Quoique, en y pensant plus sérieusement, c'était peut-être un moyen comme un autre de renouer avec Grimmjow. Ou tout du moins, de se faire remarquer à nouveau. Car il doutait que jouer contre lui, dans la même équipe que Renji, soit un moyen de se faire bien voir du turquoise…

Mmm… Il fallait qu'il se décide. Sur le terrain de beach volley, les autres joueurs se réunissaient déjà et Renji lança un coup d'œil en direction des spectateurs qui entouraient le terrain.

_Si tu ne viens pas maintenant, on sera disqualifié. Et il gagnera ! Insista-t-il en implorant du regard le rouquin qui hésitait grandement. Il aura gagné, sans même avoir levé le p'tit doigt !

_Okay, finit-il par soupirer en se redressant. Je vais le jouer ton putain de match, Renji !

Il s'ébroua et déserta sa serviette de plage, non sans regret. Mais il avait comme une impression agréable, que ce match pourrait bien l'aider à quelque chose : faire baver Grimmjow. Car même s'il était indéniablement fou de lui, il devait concevoir qu'il n'aimait pas lorsqu'on se foutait de lui ! Jaggerjack était loin d'être honnête avec les autres, et visiblement il l'était encore moins avec lui-même. Incapable même d'avouer qu'il était attiré par un garçon, et ça… Ichigo l'avait plutôt mal digéré. Quand il pensait qu'il pourrait sortir avec lui, si seulement il avait des c….

_Ichigo va jouer avec nous ! Annonça fièrement Renji en s'adressant à l'équipe de Grimmjow, déjà en place sur le terrain.

Grimmjow tourna son profil dans sa direction, ses yeux turquoise écarquillés par la stupeur de voir le jeune Kurosaki marcher dans le sable face à lui. Ichigo lui retourna son regard, haussant ses sourcils de manière attentiste comme s'il le défiait : « vas-y, dis quelque chose ! ». Mais Jaggerjack se contenta de l'oublier et de reporter son attention sur ses coéquipiers. Mais il était bien trop tard : chacun avait compris que l'arrivée d'Ichigo dans le jeu avait eu l'effet escompté.

Ichigo rejoignit Renji et Yumichika sur le terrain de beach volley. Disposés en rond, ils s'attrapèrent par les épaules et rapprochèrent leurs visages, afin d'écouter les paroles d'Abaraï :

_Bien… Yumi, tu connais déjà la tactique. Ichigo toi… tu vas te placer au filet, à gauche, juste en face de Grimmjow, Ok ?

_Et tu veux pas que je lui fasse les yeux doux pendant le match aussi ? Répondit-il en plissant ses yeux avec méfiance.

Renji hocha la tête :

_Pourquoi pas ? S'il rate les balles !

_Renji…., le réprima Yumichika en reculant son visage, quelque peu étonné.

_Quoi ? Je t'avais prévenu, Yumi. Le meilleur moyen de les battre, c'est d'annihiler Grimmjow !

_Ouais, et c'est moi qui m'y colle, apparemment, conclut Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel. Remarque, j'ai tout autant envie que vous de le voir s'énerver. J'ai bien l'intention de le rendre chèvre.

_Bien, c'est tout ce que je veux entendre, reprit Renji avec un sourire satisfait. Mais euh…. Tu sais quand même jouer, hein Ichi ?

_Si les règles sont les mêmes que le volley normal, je peux me débrouiller…

_C'est-à-dire que…

Mais les mots de Renji furent coupés par le sifflet tonitruant de l'arbitre qui sommait les deux équipes de se préparer au match. Le rouquin eut une moue dubitative et commença légèrement à stresser : et s'il était complètement ridicule ! S'il devait prendre part au match et qu'il jouait comme un vulgaire pied, Renji allait perdre ! Abaraï ne s'était même pas soucié de savoir s'il était capable de faire un smatch, ou même une simple passe…

Lorsque le match débuta, et qu'Ichigo se retrouva face à Grimmjow, l'atmosphère était plus que tendue entre eux. Face à face, leurs visages se trouvant au même niveau, seulement séparés de quelques mètres par le filet, attendant patiemment qui aurait l'avantage de servir en premier. Les yeux turquoise croisèrent les siens rapidement, mais il fut bien incapable de déceler le moindre sentiment dans son regard. Et si l'idée de Renji avait échoué au final ? Se demanda-t-il en observant l'attitude normale de Jaggerjack.

Yumichika frappa le premier la balle, qu'il envoya par-dessus le filet. Les premiers points se déroulèrent sans anicroche, et Grimmjow monta plusieurs fois au filet pour smatcher. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, le barrage qu'Ichigo lui présenta était de taille, et il ne parvint qu'à marquer deux points.

_Wouah ! Dis, t'es pas trop mauvais, Ichi ! Lança un Yumichika dégoulinant de sueur alors que la première pause de trente secondes était sifflée.

_Disons que… j'ai pas mal joué au volley au lycée alors… Me suffit d'sauter quand Grimmjow veut smatcher. Je suis pas encore débile, je peux faire ça.

_Ouais, alors continue comme ça ! Yumi et moi on se charge de marquer les points, continue de bloquer les attaques de Grimmjow, c'est leur meilleur attaquant ! Scanda Renji en brandissant un poing devant son visage en signe de force.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et bientôt le coup de sifflet pour reprendre le match fut sonné. Il reprit sa place, face au filet et face à Grimmjow. Celui-ci l'avait ignoré durant toute la première manche, son regard s'évertuant à faire comme s'il eut été transparent. Mais étrangement, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant…

_Alors, Kurosaki… Tu t'es p'tet' dit qu'tu voulais encore m'ridiculiser, hein ? Lui lança-t-il avec son sourire vicieux.

_Quoi ?

_T'sais… Fouiller dans mes textos persos, me mettre la raclée au volley, c'est pas ça qu'tu veux ?

_Non, je…

_ICHIGO !

Renji rappela soudain le roux à la réalité, alors que la balle venait de passer par-dessus le filet et qu'elle filait droit sur lui. Ou plutôt, elle retombait droit sur lui… Ichigo releva les yeux précipitamment, en même temps que Grimmjow, pour voir la balle se rapprocher. Et elle allait si vite qu'il eut juste le temps de se reculer pour tenter de la frapper, afin de faire une passe vers Renji. Mais ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sable et il fut déséquilibré. Ratant son geste, il s'écrasa dans la surface molle brûlante, et la balle en fit de même, terminant sa course sur son crâne douloureusement.

_Ouïe !

Il se massa le cuir chevelu avec une grimace, effaçant le regard moqueur de Grimmjow qui l'observait de haut. La main de Renji l'aida à se relever et Ichigo se sentit honteusement…. ridicule. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment ridicule de tomber le cul en avant dans le sable, et en plus face à Grimmjow… Mais était-ce de sa faute si jouer dans le sable était radicalement différent d'une surface dure ? Il avait du mal à s'adapter, c'était évident.

_Ça va ? Lui glissa Renji en relâchant sa main qui l'avait aidé à se relever.

_Ça va…, marmonna-t-il avant de se baisser dans sa direction et de continuer ses murmures. Ça ne fonctionne pas, Renji. Grimmjow n'en a rien à foutre…

_Je vois ça. Écoute, c'est pas grave. On n'a plus le choix, maintenant, faut jouer à fond ! L'encouragea-t-il en enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules comme l'aurait fait un bon ami.

L'orangé sourit en guise de réponse et tourna ses yeux en direction du turquoise, par pur réflexe. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut le regard noir de Jaggerjack qui les observait. C'était comme s'il considérait leur rapprochement, là sur ce terrain de volley, complètement intolérable. Ichigo put voir qu'il sortait ses dents en signe de mécontentement, qu'il était jaloux ! Oui, il était jaloux !

_Merde, Renji …, chuchota-t-il en reportant son attention sur le rouge. Merde…

_Quoi ?

Kurosaki sentit sa respiration accélérer sensiblement. S'il voulait le faire réagir, s'il voulait une bonne fois pour toute battre Grimmjow sur son propre terrain et faire sortir de force ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, il devait le faire…

_Embrasse-moi, débita-t-il soudain sans même se rendre compte des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Fais-le il nous regarde !

_Q-quoi ? Balbutia le rouge en déglutissant avec appréhension.

_Embrasse-moi j'te dis ! Répéta rageusement l'orangé en relevant son visage dans sa direction, Maintenant ! Vite !

Abaraï sembla complétement désarçonné pendant quelques instants. Ses yeux furetèrent un peu partout autour de lui, observant la foule qui encourageait les équipes, posant son regard sur le visage colérique de Grimmjow, croisant son regard enflammé et la haine au fond de ses opales turquoise. Il voulait quoi ? Qu'il l'embrasse ? Pourquoi ?

Pour que Grimmjow pète un câble ou… ?

_OK…, s'empressa-t-il de souffler avant de voler un rapide baiser au rouquin.

L'échange claqua à leurs oreilles, étourdis par les exclamations du public et ils se séparèrent quelque peu hagard. Ichigo baissa ses yeux un instant, il n'avait pas à être gêné, mais tout à coup il redoutait désagréablement la réaction de Grimmjow.

Il reporta son attention sur l'équipe adverse qui avait repris ses positions sur le terrain de sable. Mais Jaggerjack n'était pas vraiment prêt à jouer. Alors que ses coéquipiers étaient baissés, les yeux braqués sur la balle que Yumichika s'apprêtait à servir, lui était resté planté là. Le visage fermé, le corps mou et les yeux braqués sur Renji, il avait comme déserté le jeu tout à coup. Et ce fut dans un cri mécontent que ses équipiers le rappelèrent à la raison.

Un premier point fut marqué, à l'avantage de l'équipe de Renji et d'Ichigo. Grimmjow reçut une féroce remontrance de la part de ses amis, mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_Hé mec ! Tu t'sens mal ou quoi ? S'inquiéta tout à coup l'un d'eux en observant son visage contracté.

_Qu'est-ce que tu glandes bordel ? S'écria l'autre en le poussant violemment.

Grimmjow sembla reprendre ses esprits quelques instants puisqu'il tourna son visage en direction de ses amis, fronçant ses sourcils. Renji, Yumichika et Ichigo l'observaient également avec une certaine surprise, et Abaraï échappa un rire moqueur auquel personne ne s'était attendu :

_Ahah… Il a p'tet' peur de perdre, hein Ichi ? Demanda-t-il tout haut, déposant ses mains sur ses hanches et lançant un regard provocateur au bleuté.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Renji, il allait trop loin ! Il le fusilla du regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait cesser d'exaspérer Grimmjow sinon tout ça terminerait mal. Mas Kurosaki venait de saisir que ce match ne mettrait pas seulement en jeu le titre de champion du club. C'était aussi une compétition pour l'avoir. Tout du moins, ça y ressemblait fortement entre Grimmjow et Renji.

A son grand étonnement, Jaggerjack ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer de ses yeux noirs le rouge qui étalait un sourire ravie derrière le filet. L'atmosphère avait drastiquement changé, et la tension qui régnait entre eux était si palpable que Yumichika esquissa un pas en arrière lorsque Grimmjow tenta un pas dans leur direction.

_De toute façon, il a déjà perdu, reprit Abaraï. Hein Ichi, dis-lui…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de Gimmjow, et en quelques secondes, il avait avalé les mètres qui le séparaient de Renji. La foule suivit son avancée dans des murmures étonnées, mais lorsqu'il attrapa le rouge par son tee-shirt, pour le menacer, les spectateurs poussèrent des soupirs d'étonnement bien plus puissants.

L'arbitre du match s'acharnait sur son sifflet, tentant de ramener les esprits échauffés à la raison. Et les deux équipiers de Grimmjow essayèrentt de le retenir tant qu'ils pouvaient, mais sans résultat. Ichigo sentit son corps se figer alors qu'il observait Grimmjow rapprocher sa bouche de celle d'Abaraï. Mais aucun mot n'échappa ses lèvres, et aucune violence ne fut échangée. Leurs yeux se défièrent face à face, jusqu'à ce que Renji en eut assez et décide de casser le contact visuel. Il tourna des yeux exaspérés en direction d'Ichigo et lui lança :

_C'est quoi son problème, il est pas bien…

_Renji !

Le cri d'Ichigo fut presque couvert par le son du coup de poing qui vint démettre la mâchoire d'Abaraï . Le poing de Grimmjow s'écrasa dans sa joue, et le rouge tomba au sol, une bonne dose de sang s'échappant de sa lèvre explosée. Il attrapa sa mâchoire dans sa main et sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il échappait des petits souffles douloureux.

_Connard…, osa-t-il lancer avant que Grimmjow ne tente de le frapper à nouveau.

_Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Yumichika en portant une main à son visage, catastrophé.

Ichigo échappa un soupir surpris lorsque Renji sauta sur ses pieds, nullement impressionné par le coup de poing dont il avait été victime. Au contraire, il se rapprocha rapidement de Grimmjow et tenta de l'attraper par le bras mais le bleuté se dégagea et commença alors une étrange danse.

Chacun tentait de s'attraper afin de s'intimider. Puis, les gestes devinrent plus violents. Renji poussa fortement Grimmjow qui manqua trébucher dans le sable, puis revint à la charge en tentant de lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Mais Jaggerjack l'évita et le poussa à son tour, augmentant la violence des gestes, les tentatives de frappes, et il était évident qu'ils allaient bientôt se battre pour de bon.

_Ils sont fous ! S'exclama Yumichika qui tenta un pas en avant, reculant tout à coup en appréciant la violence des échanges.

Ichigo observa la scène surréaliste sous ses yeux, que personne ne pouvait arrêter. Ils étaient cinglés ! Se battre ainsi devant tout le monde, ils allaient se faire virer ! Et... et en plus ils faisaient ça pour un vulgaire match de beach volley ! Ou était-ce pour autre chose ?

Oh merde ! Il ne manquait plus qu'ils se battent pour ses beaux yeux, pensa-t-il en échappant un soupir de déception.


	9. La voix de la raison

_**Titre**_** : Le deal de l'été.**

_**Chapitre : La voix de la raison.**_

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8. La voix de la raison.  
**_

Ichigo avait bien tenté de les arrêter. Il avait essayé de les stopper dans leur folle bagarre mais les deux hommes étaient comme déchainés. Comme s'ils avaient attendu éternellement de pouvoir se défier, de pouvoir se taper dessus de la sorte.

_Renji ! Renji, arrête ! Grimmjow ! Non mais ça va pas tous les deux ?!

Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas comme cela qu'il parviendrait à séparer ces deux-là. Ils étaient devenus fous, totalement incontrôlables. Ils ne se souciaient plus de la foule qui les regardait effarés, ou du spectacle désolant qu'ils offraient.

Renji avait agrippé Jaggerjack par le cou et tentait de lui faire mordre la poussière. Ou plutôt le sable dans leur cas. Quant à Grimmjow, il essayait de le faire tomber en plaçant sa jambe derrière celle de Renji afin de le déséquilibrer. Et ils ne cessaient de se débattre tant et plus, échappant des cris étouffés, des grognements de bête, comme s'ils cherchaient à déterminer qui était le plus fort. Qui serait le mâle dominant et repartirait avec la femelle.

Ichigo trouvait cette métaphore complètement nulle, mais apparemment elle était de mise face à cette scène. Deux brutes qui cherchaient à cogner cruellement l'adversaire, tels des gladiateurs sans merci, de féroces guerriers des anciens temps. Des sauvages… Et ce n'était pas beau à voir du tout !

_Yumichika aide-moi, on doit les séparer ! Scanda Ichigo en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Mais celui-ci n'était visiblement pas disposé à l'aider, et encore moins à fourrer son nez dans cette bagarre qui opposait tout de même deux des plus costauds employés de Yamamoto.

_J'ai pas trop envie de me prendre un pain, merci Ichi, lui répondit-il en esquissant une grimace lorsque Grimmjow mordit dans le bras de Renji avec gourmandise.

_AAAAAAAAAh !

Abaraï laissa échapper un cri de douleur et Kurosaki comprit qu'il fallait agir vite. Plus cette folie durait, plus ils avaient l'air ridicules tous les deux. Ah… si seulement il avait dit non à Renji pour ce match de volley ! Mais maintenant il était bien trop tard, et il savait qu'il devait arrêter cette absurdité. Et très rapidement, avant que quelqu'un ne les dénonce à Yamamoto !

_Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Isshin parvint à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule agglutinée autour des bagarreurs. Alerté par le regroupement de vacanciers autour du terrain, après y avoir vu son fils jouer, il s'y était précipité inquiet de ce qui avait pu arriver. Il trouva son fils en train d'observer la scène et écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur à la vision des deux jeunes hommes luttant désespérément au corps à corps.

_Papa, aide-moi à les séparer !

Isshin acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête, et le père et le fils entreprirent de séparer les deux violents. Ichigo s'occupa de Renji quand Isshin s'empressa de ceinturer Grimmjow. Puis, ils les éloignèrent l'un de l'autre autant qu'ils purent. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire : les deux jeunes hommes étaient déchainés et avaient furieusement envie de casser la figure de l'autre. Au moins ils étaient d'accord là-dessus.

_Ichi lâche-moi ! Grogna Renji en se débattant. T'as vu, c'est lui qui m'a frappé ! C'est qu'un salaud !

_Je sais, je sais…. Mais laisse-le, ça ne sert à rien d'utiliser la violence et tu le sais !

Renji échappa un cri étouffé de fureur, ses yeux lançant des poignards en direction de son adversaire de toujours. Il l'observa être emporté plus loin par le père d'Ichigo et sembla quelque peu se calmer. Il cessa de se débattre avec violence, et les bras d'Ichigo vinrent entourer son abdomen puissant. Il s'en dégagea assez brutalement mais ne repartit pas chercher Grimmjow pour reprendre leur combat. Il baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir :

_Et ta mâchoire, fais voir…, reprit plus doucement Kurosaki en tendant une main vers son visage.

Abaraï se laissa faire, observant quelques mètres plus loin, la silhouette de Jaggerjack disparaître derrière un groupe de vacanciers, emporté par Isshin. Ichigo entreprit d'examiner la mâchoire de Renji, prenant son menton dans sa main il s'attarda à tâter ses joues puis son menton à nouveau. Le coup de poing que lui avait envoyé Grimmjow avait été puissant, d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué et il fallait mieux que le rouge n'en garde aucune séquelle. Et même s'il n'était pas encore un médecin aguerri, il avait étudié la théorie.

_Est-ce que tu as mal quand je fais ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en appuyant légèrement sur l'os de sa mâchoire, au niveau de sa joue.

_Non, ça va…

_Bien, elle n'est pas démise, tant mieux, soupira-t-il de soulagement.

Il s'assura que Renji était bien calmé et le laissa entre les mains de Yumichika, puis il rejoignit son père et Grimmjow. Tous deux s'étaient éloignés de la foule qui commençait à se disperser sur les lieux du drame. Isshin avait relâché le bleuté, celui-ci s'était calmé, même si son visage laissait évaluer la puissance de sa colère à l'instant présent. Ils conversaient à messe basse, sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse entendre le moindre mot, même à quelques mètres d'eux.

_Papa ?

_Oh Ichigo…

Isshin fusilla son propre fils des yeux, mais reporta immédiatement son attention sur Grimmjow. Ils s'écartèrent un peu plus alors que l'orangé se rapprochait d'eux. Il porta son attention sur le visage de Jaggerjack, mais il faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

_Papa, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Grimmjow, deux secondes ?

_C'est-à-dire que…

_Juste deux secondes, d'accord ?

Le paternel soupira, peu enthousiaste à cette idée, mais consentit enfin à les laisser seuls. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'assurant qu'il les gardait toujours à l'œil, comme l'aurait fait un chaperon. Ichigo se tourna en direction de l'objet de ses pensées et tenta de capter son regard bleu fuyant, sans succès cependant. Il avait l'impression que cette discussion, si toutefois ce silence se transformait en conversation, n'irait pas bien loin.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il soudain, sans prévenir.

La dureté de la question, ainsi que le ton peu amical employé par Kurosaki n'étaient certainement pas pour aider le bleuté à coopérer. Mais Ichigo n'y pouvait rien là tout de suite, il se sentait passablement agacé par ce qui s'était passé. Qu'est-ce que les autres allaient penser ? Qu'est-ce que son père allait penser ? Car ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous au courant de l'attirance d'Ichigo pour Grimmjow, mais tout le monde avait vu que c'était suite à ce baiser que Renji lui avait donné, qu'il s'était mis à péter un câble. Okay, pensa Ichigo, c'était peut-être de sa faute. Lui qui avait voulu le faire réagit, il était servi !

Le bleuté haussa ses épaules puis fourra ses mains dans les poches de son short de plage :

_Tu m'détestes maint'nant, hein ?

_Je… Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il en dodelinant de la tête. Mais…

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui parler à présent. Comment Grimmjow pouvait-il encore rester silencieux après le spectacle qu'il avait offert, et surtout après avoir publiquement révélé ou presque qu'il était fou de jalousie. Il avait déjà montré ses sentiments, si seulement il ne pouvait que les formuler à l'aide de mots, Ichigo saurait enfin ce qu'il en était.

_J'aurais pas dû fouiller dans ton portable, j'avoue, c'était… de la curiosité mal placée. Mais… pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à te battre avec lui alors qu'on sait tous les deux que…

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on sait, hein ? Le coupa-t-il précipitamment en sortant les dents, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, reprit Ichigo, étonné par sa réaction. Si tu… si tu ne veux pas qu'on…

_Laisse tomber, ok ? C'est trop compliqué, alors lâche-moi.

L'orangé ouvrit la bouche pour lui servir une réplique salée, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et qu'il était enfin temps de se dévoiler. Mais en avait-il seulement encore la volonté ? Grimmjow restait caché derrière son hétérosexualité qui lui offrait une protection bien confortable. Il se refusait à affronter la vérité, pourquoi ? Si c'était trop compliqué il n'avait qu'à le lui expliquer et ensemble ils trouveraient une solution…

_J't'ai dit d'laisser tomber, tu captes ?!

Kurosaki dodelina de la tête, décidant enfin de laisser tomber, comme il le lui demandait. Il recula de quelques pas, son regard enfouit dans celui de son vis-à-vis, le visage contracté par la douleur. Il ne pouvait quand même pas l'obliger ?

_Comme tu voudras, Grimmjow, répondit-il. Mais…. T'es qu'un lâche !

Avec une nouvelle déception de plus au compteur, et le cœur lourd, Ichigo décida de tourner les talons. Sans chercher à en savoir plus, se heurtant une fois de plus au mur insurmontable qu'était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, il le laissa seul au milieu de la plage. Il courut rejoindre ses sœurs et se dissimula derrière le parasol coloré planté à coté de sa serviette.

Isshin avait observé la scène de loin, feignant de ne pas être touché par ces deux-là qui semblaient bien incapables de communiquer. Franchement, ces jeunes…, pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Incapables de se confier, incapables de faire confiance ou même d'accepter des sentiments autres qu'amicaux. Fallait-il qu'il endosse sa blouse de psychologue également ? Ou celle d'agence matrimoniale ?

Il rejoignit le jeune homme aux cheveux turquoise qui était resté planté là, lorsque Ichigo s'était enfuit. Il observa sa carrure voûtée – plus que jamais – et son visage religieusement baissé sur ses pieds. Ses mains fourrées dans ses poches de short de bain, comme s'il ne savait où les mettre, comme s'il voulait se dissimuler de quelque manière que ce fut aux yeux des gens aux alentours. Isshin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et tourna des yeux assassins en direction de Grimmjow, une fois parvenue à son niveau.

A son plus grand étonnement, Jaggerjack n'avait pas l'intention de fuir.

Au contraire, le jeune homme prit le temps d'observer le visage d'Isshin, marqué par le temps. Il n'avait que peu eu l'opportunité de lui parler, et d'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu trouver à dire à un homme pareil ? Cet homme était un grand chirurgien, il avait sauvé la vie de Yamamoto, il était bien plus respecté encore que le vieil homme parmi ses propres employés. Grimmjow respectait Kurosaki Isshin, plus que n'importe quel homme. Il avait tant entendu parler de lui, de ses qualités d'homme et de praticien, qu'il l'avait presque idéalisé, tout comme les autres employés du club. Il respectait sa carrière, sa position de chef de famille, de père aimant et protecteur. Il admirait également son calme et ses responsabilités. Il n'osait pas l'avouer, ni aux autres ni à lui-même, mais il donnerait pratiquement tout ce qu'il possédait pour avoir l'espoir de lui ressembler plus tard. D'être comme lui : solide comme un roc, épanouit et heureux, malgré les drames qu'il avait vécus.

Aussi, il resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux, sentant que le paternel allait, après son fils, s'adresser à lui. S'il lui faisait une remontrance c'était bien qu'il l'avait mérité, peut-être même plus que n'importe qui.

_Écoute petit, commença Isshin, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes battus tous les deux…

_C'est…

_Et je ne veux pas le savoir, évite de me couper ! Reprit-il en pointant un index réprobateur sur lui. Je ne suis pas psychologue je suis chirurgien, mais… je tiens d'abord à te faire mes excuses. Platement.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Des excuses ? Pourquoi lui ferait-il des excuses ?

_Parce que c'est ma faute si Ichigo a lu les messages dans ton portable. C'est moi qui l'ai incité à le faire. D'ailleurs, c'est même moi le premier qui ai lu ces messages. Alors je te demande de me détester, de me frapper si tu le souhaites, mais ne reporte pas ma faute sur mon fils. Il a juste été emporté par la curiosité. Une curiosité qui ne fait que s'accroitre pour toi. Et tu le sais.

_Je…, commença Jaggerjack en refusant de croiser le regard noir du chirurgien. Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire.

_Et si tu commençais par me dire ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, petit ? Je veux dire… Tu apprécies mon fils, tu l'apprécies même plus que ça. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, tu as même des sentiments pour lui, si j'ai bien compris les textos que j'ai lus. Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes à le rejeter ?

Isshin savait qu'il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais il en avait assez d'observer ces deux-là se courir après sans que rien ne se concrétise. Et par-dessus tout, il en avait assez de voir son fils souffrir à cause d'un bellâtre qui en pinçait pour lui.

_C'est compliqué, Monsieur.

_C'est compliqué ? Répéta Isshin en haussant ses sourcils fournis. C'est ça ta réponse ? Je ne comprends pas ton comportement... Évidemment, je ne te connais pas, je ne sais pas qui tu es. Mais si mon fils a pour toi des sentiments comme ceux qu'il éprouve en ce moment, c'est que tu ne peux pas être complètement mauvais au fond.

Grimmjow détourna son visage un instant, et feignit de trouver cette conversation totalement inutile. Mais au fond ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

_Ichigo a toujours su choisir étonnamment bien les hommes avec qui il voulait vivre une histoire. Elles ont toujours duré, et même si certaines n'ont pas bien fini je considère que son jugement doit être respecté. Alors… je ne te jugerai pas, et je ne dirai pas à mon fils de ne plus te revoir. Même après ce que tu as fait.

Les yeux turquoise glissèrent sur le visage mal rasé d'Isshin, et pour la première fois il lui sembla que cet homme était bien plus qu'un simple chirurgien. Il était avant tout un père, et s'inquiétait pour son fils, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. La relation qu'il entretenait avec son fils, il en était férocement jaloux. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de père, lui. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de cet homme aux yeux d'Ichigo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en ce bas monde, Kurosaki Isshin était le seul homme à lui inspirer un profond respect.

_J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face, petit, reprit-il. Tu ne crois pas avoir fait assez de mal comme ça ? Bien sûr je ne fais que te donner mon avis, un conseil si tu veux, tu es libre de faire ce que tu désires ensuite. Mais… si tu as des sentiments pour mon fils, laisse tomber ton ego et avoue-le lui. Ichigo est un garçon formidable et il ne restera pas seul très longtemps. Pour l'instant, il a évidemment eut un coup de foudre pour toi et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire de sitôt. Mais… je ne pourrais supporter plus longtemps de te voir jouer avec lui ainsi. Et si tu lui fais du mal, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire, tu entends ?

_Je… c'est pas c'que j'veux, Monsieur.

_Bien, je l'espère. Alors sois franc avec lui. Je ne supporterai pas de voir un garçon comme toi lui faire du mal, alors qu'il a des sentiments, tu m'entends ? Si tu as des réticences, pour je ne sais quelle raison, alors explique-le lui. Mon fils sait écouter, et il ne juge pas. Cela ne te fera que du bien de te confier à lui, même si c'est pour lui dire que tu n'es pas prêt.

Grimmjow acquiesça de la tête rapidement et serra les dents. Il voyait tout à fait où il voulait en venir, il comprenait que Kurosaki Isshin l'avait parfaitement cerné. Cependant, même s'il était un homme franc et avenant, il lui faisait également comprendre qu'il risquait bien de le payer de sa personne si Isshin apprenait qu'il s'était mal comporté avec Ichigo. Bien, il ne lui manquait plus que ça : que le paternel s'en mêle ! Super…

Mais… et s'il avait raison ? S'il n'était là que pour lui donner un immense coup de pied aux fesses ? S'il faisait le premier pas…

_En outre, j'attends de toi un autre comportement envers ce pauvre Renji. Tu iras t'excuser auprès de lui lorsqu'il ira mieux. Tu t'excuseras également auprès de Yamamoto-san…

_Mais je…

_Et tu tâcheras de mieux te comporter. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne journée, petit.

Le chirurgien tourna les talons et s'éloigna de lui, comme Ichigo l'avait fait plus tôt. Grimmjow resta là, à observer le large dos bronzé, les épaules solides rejoindre la joyeuse petite famille. Cet homme était impressionnant, en venait-il à penser. Tant de force dans son regard, dans sa voix et tant de sérénité dans ses yeux, d'expérience dans ses mots. Il savait de quoi il parlait, et le pire c'était qu'il avait cerné Jaggerjack depuis longtemps, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Personne n'avait jamais cerné ses soucis de la sorte. Et ce type, cet homme qui avait le double de son âge peut-être, s'était intéressé à lui, l'avait observé et lui demandait d'être franc avec son fils.

Si Ichigo était comme son père, il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance. Mais… il hésitait tout de même. Il avait son ego et celui-ci ne supporterait sûrement pas de se retrouver face à Ichigo, à dévoiler tout de sa vie et même à ouvrir son cœur. C'était comme se retrouver complètement nu en pleine rue, les index des gens pointés sur lui, éclatant de rire à sa vision.

Bon sang ! Avant ce genre de choses ne lui auraient fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais il avait changé, il avait mûri aussi. Enfin, il l'espérait et il n'en était plus bien sûr après le discours de Kurosaki Isshin. Il soupira, enfonçant ses pieds dans le sable chaud et se décida à quitter les lieux. Il voulait rentrer au calme, vider sa tête et réfléchir à ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Isshin lui, rejoignit le coin de sa petite famille sur le sable. Affichant une attitude plutôt fière, son visage conservait néanmoins une expression fermée. Ichigo leva ses yeux sur lui et ne sut quoi penser. Il sauta sur ses pieds et entreprit d'aller à sa rencontre, la nervosité liée à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Grimmjow était insupportable ! Il courut jusqu'à lui, questionnant immédiatement son paternel sur les tenants et les aboutissants de leur discussion :

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi hein ? Papa !

_Je lui ai parlé de toi en effet, fils, répondit plus calmement Isshin en stoppant ses pas dans le sable. Nous avons fait un deal n'est-ce pas toi et moi ?

_Oui, mais…

_Et je connais ton caractère, fils. Tu n'es pas du genre à perdre, alors… laisse-moi te donner un coup de main pour gagner ce deal, hein ?

_Papa…, grogna le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu peux me le dire ! De quoi vous avez parlé ?

Isshin laissa ses yeux se poser sur l'océan, où Karin et Yuzu s'amusaient toujours et encore avec la même joie de vivre. Ah… comme le temps passait vite. Il avait l'impression que c'était encore hier qu'Ichigo était obligé de jouer dans l'eau avec une bouée. Et maintenant, il en était aux prises avec un garçon pour lequel il avait des sentiments amoureux. Ah les enfants grandissent si vite…

_Je lui ai expliqué qu'il fallait qu'il se confie à toi, qu'il devait prendre une décision et te l'annoncer, expliqua-t-il. Je veux que vous arrêtiez de tourner en rond tous les deux. On dirait deux imbéciles, des collégiens, non pire ! On dirait Bip-bip et le Coyote, vous êtes ridicules !

Ichigo plissa ses yeux, interloqué.

_Bip-bip et Coyote ? Interrogea-t-il, sceptique.

_Oui, ce dessin animé. Tu sais… Le Coyote qui court après cet oiseau de malheur qui fait « bip-bip » à tout va et qui lui échappe à chaque fois ! On dirait que… que vous allez finir par devenir comme eux ! S'exclama-t-il en échappant un geste dû à la colère. Et tu en seras à créer des plans afin qu'il tombe dans tes pièges pour que tu puisses enfin l'avoir pour toi.

_Papa, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'exclama le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement. Je… De quoi avez-vous parlé précisément ? Tu n'as pas été trop dur, hein ?

_Juste ce qu'il faut. Ce jeune homme a besoin d'être cadré et de comprendre le mal qu'il te fait en agissant de la sorte.

_Mais papa…, maugréa-t-il en piétinant sur place tel un gamin réclamant une glace. Tu m'as foutu la honte ?!

Isshin poussa un soupir :

_Mais non. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce que tu n'étais pas capable de dire. J'ai secoué le prunier, on verra bien ce que Grimmjow fera. Et si je l'ai pas assez secoué eh bien… j'y retournerai.

_J'y crois pas…., souffla Ichigo en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

La honte !

Son père qui vantait ses mérites auprès de Grimmjow maintenant ! Il cherchait à lui mettre la honte définitivement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! C'était certain maintenant : Grimmjow le prendrait pour un malade, pour un gamin qui envoyait son père pour faire le sale boulot… Oh c'était foutu !

* * *

Lorsque la famille rejoignit leur bungalow en soirée, Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en vouloir à son père ou non. Il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour lui causer du tort, ou pour lui faire du mal, mais il redoutait la réaction de Grimmjow. Après ce qui s'était produit sur le terrain de beach volley il était certain que des sanctions à l'encontre de Jaggerjack seraient prises. Peut-être même qu'il serait viré, ou pire… qu'il serait obligé de quitter l'île !

A cette pensée, il se redressa sur son lit, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Si Grimmjow était obligé de partir, le lui annoncerait-il au moins ? Ou partirait-il comme un vulgaire voleur ? Il avait été si silencieux, si secret depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Mais quand bien même, il ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Finir ses vacances sans le voir sur la plage, sans espérer le croiser à chaque fois qu'il allait prendre un petit déjeuner…

Non, c'était impossible ! Ses vacances étaient encore loin d'être terminées, il lui restait encore une semaine et demi ou presque sur cette île. Et il ne pourrait les passer sans voir Grimmjow. Il voulait garder l'espoir que quelque chose se passerait entre eux.

_Ichigo ?

Son père toqua à sa porte et poussa la porte pour passer sa tête par l'ouverture mince :

_Yamamoto-san est ici, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Il aimerait… enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Renji et Grimmjow.

_Oh, j'arrive.

Il ne manquait plus que ça à présent : que le vieux directeur s'en mêle. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne ferait que lui poser des questions sur les causes de cette bagarre, et pas qu'il lui passerait en long et en large les bêtises de Grimmjow ou autres actes insensés.

_C'est ma faute, monsieur, s'empressa d'annoncer Kurosaki lorsqu'il se retrouva face au vieillard, dans la cuisine du bungalow.

Isshin leur avait servi un thé et accoudé au comptoir il observait la discussion de son fils et du directeur. Cependant, il étira un mince sourire en entendant son fils rejeter la faute sur lui. Il cherchait à protéger Grimmjow… Quand cet imbécile de masseur comprendrait-il que son fils était le meilleur petit-ami dont il puisse rêver ?

_Vraiment ? Interrogea le directeur en caressant sa longue barbe. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que Yumichika m'a raconté.

_Écoutez… c'est vrai, ils se sont battus, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais… il ne faut pas en vouloir à Grimmmjow, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à bout. J'étais conscient qu'il ferait ça, qu'il pourrait même s'énerver et s'en prendre à Renji. Je l'ai fait et cette bagarre est de mon seul fait.

_Mais ce n'est pas vous qui avez agressé Abaraï-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, je... S'il vous plait, croyez-moi. Grimmjow n'y est pour rien. Ne le virez pas monsieur !

Yamamoto haussa ses deux sourcils bien hauts et tourna ses yeux gris en direction d'Isshin. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard de circonstance. Il avait bien prévenu le vieil homme que son fils resterait fidèle à ses principes et endosserait la responsabilité de toute cette histoire.

Devant le silence du vieil homme, Ichigo se pencha en avant dans sa direction et l'implora du regard :

_Il a besoin de ce travail. Ne le virez pas à cause de moi, monsieur.

Le directeur se recula sur sa chaise et poussa un soupir fatigué :

_Je vois que nous avons un jeune homme bien borné, mon ami, reprit Yamamoto en lançant un sourire éloquent à Isshin.

_Je vous avais prévenu, répondit-t-il en haussant ses sourcils noirs broussailleux.

_Effectivement, mais je suis conscient que Jaggerjack est un élément perturbateur.

_Allons, Yamamoto-san, il s'agit d'un jeune homme vraisemblablement perdu qui a besoin qu'on l'aide un peu, ne croyez-vous pas ? Reprit Isshin en dodelinant de la tête.

_J'ai bien essayé. Mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

_Je suis sûr qu'Ichigo pourra réussir cette périlleuse mission, ajouta-t-il en levant sa tasse de thé avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée.

Ichigo les observa se lancer un regard complice et tourner leurs regards dans sa direction. Son père lui adressa un clin d'œil appuyé dont il ne parvint pas à saisir l'essence. Quoi ? Que se passait-il maintenant ? Qu'avaient-ils en tête ces deux-là ? Ils complotaient dans son dos n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui renvoya un regard perdu mais Yamamoto reporta soudain son attention sur le roux, un sourire forcé accroché aux lèvres, derrière sa longue barbe :

_S'il n'y a que cela pour vous faire plaisir, je ne licencierai pas Grimmjow, conclut-il en adressant un regard réconfortant au jeune homme. Mais il va de soi qu'il doit tout de même subir une petite punition. Deux jours de suspension et en plus, je le contrains à remplir des travaux d'intérêts généraux pendant tous ses jours de repos. Jusqu'à la fin de son contrat. Ça me parait une bonne alternative.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Tant que Grimmjow restait ici sur l'île et qu'il conservait son travail sans être trop sévèrement puni c'était tout ce qu'il désirait, et tout ce qui lui importait. Il remercia le vieil homme venu jusqu'à leur bungalow pour éclaircir les choses et le raccompagna avec son père jusqu'à la porte.

Les deux hommes Kurosaki observèrent le vieil homme quitter leur maison de vacances et descendre les marches de la terrasse pour enfin disparaître sur le chemin s'enfonçant entre les arbres. Isshin referma la porte silencieusement et déposa une main sur l'épaule de son fils :

_Je suis certain qu'il se tournera vers toi, fils. Un jour ou l'autre…

Ichigo soupira. Il n'y croyait plus vraiment :

_Ouais. La veille de notre départ ?

_Tout tombe à point à qui sait attendre, dit-on, lui rappela-t-il en agitant un index dans son visage, un sourire chaud sur les lèvres. Il te faut être patient. Je doute qu'il se décide aussi rapidement.

_S'il se décide un jour !

Il tapota son épaule comme pour le réconforter et étira un sourire mitigé. Lui-même ne pouvait garantir à son fils que Grimmjow ferait le premier pas, ou même que son discours avait eu l'effet escompté sur l'employé. Cependant, il se retourna en direction de la cuisine et se frotta les mains en s'adressant aux deux jeunes filles qui venaient de sortir leurs frimousses de la chambre de Yuzu, curieuses :

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à manger les filles ?!

Yuzu se précipita dans la cuisine et grimpa sur une chaise de la table, un sourire large sur les lèvres :

_Papa fait la cuisine ? Je veux voir ça !

_Je parie qu'il fait bruler le dîner…, commenta Karin en s'accoudant à la table elle aussi, à côté de sa sœur.

_Karin-chan ! S'étonna Yuzu en écarquillant ses yeux. Ichi-nii, tu veux parier aussi ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules, amusé un instant par ses sœurs. Leur père échappa un soupir visiblement éreinté, mais il sourit discrètement, prêt à faire le cobaye et le pitre, si seulement ça redonnait le sourire à tout le monde. Et surtout à Ichigo.

Relevant donc le pari lancé par ses enfants attentifs, il se mit au travail derrière les fourneaux. Et Ichigo partagea ces instants précieux avec une émotion particulière. Il comprenait, et cela à chaque fois qu'il se sentait morose ou malheureux dans sa vie privée, que sa famille était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral. Elle était là pour lui, pour le soutenir, lui ramener le sourire aux lèvres. Et son père... cet homme qu'il voyait maintenant tel un guide expérimenté, était bien plus que cela encore. Il était la voix de la raison. Et il était le seul être humain à qui il faisait une confiance aveugle.

* * *

Après avoir accepté une ballade digestive sur la plage avec ses sœurs, alors que Isshin était resté au bungalow pour prendre des nouvelles de sa clinique, Ichigo et la petite famille prirent le chemin des chambres. Ils saluèrent le paternel, qui dans son lit, ordinateur portable sur les jambes, consultait ses mails.

La nuit était déjà tombée, et la ballade s'étant prolongée jusqu'à la fin de la plage, Yuzu et Karin étaient maintenant prêtes à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Tout comme elles, Ichigo voulait enfin trouver le sommeil et permettre à son corps de se reposer de cette journée pleine d'émotions.

_Bonne nuit, fils ! Lui lança Isshin. Je crois que je vais également me coucher, je commence à être fatigué. Mon coup de soleil me fait un mal de chien...

_Bonne nuit, lui répondit Ichigo avec un léger sourire en fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Malgré le flot de pensées qui ne cessait d'aller et venir dans sa tête, il trouva le sommeil tant bien que mal. Après avoir tourné et retourné entre les draps, avoir observé le plafond pendant de longues minutes, il somnola puis tomba dans le sommeil. Pourtant, quelques minutes après s'être endormi, tout du moins ce fut l'impression qu'il en eut, il fut réveillé par un étrange bruit. Un bruit sourd et fort, répété à intervalles réguliers.

Interloqué, il tendit l'oreille et resta attentif à la source du bruit en question. Il remarqua que celui-ci provenait de sa fenêtre, et que ses volets tremblaient à chaque fois que le bruit retentissait Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela ressemblait fort à quelque chose que l'on lançait contre du bois, ou bien des coups de poing frappés contre ses volets.

Sans attendre d'avantage, il sauta de son lit et s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre et les volets. Pa chance, leur bungalow était de plein pieds, et sa chambre donnait directement sur la petite forêt qui entourait tout le club. Dans la pénombre, Ichigo distingua une silhouette au dehors, pile devant lui. Il plissa ses yeux et recula de quelques pas :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

Mais la silhouette sombre se garda bien de lui répondre. Au lieu de cela elle s'invita d'elle-même dans sa chambre en grimpant par la fenêtre. Puis, alors qu'il se retrouvait face à un homme de stature importante dont il ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'allure, il sentit la force d'une poigne se resserrer autour de son bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de l'inconnu se collait au sien et lui arrachait un baiser langoureux. Ichigo crut qu'il allait défaillir ou bien mourir de frayeur. Qu'un inconnu s'invite dans sa chambre en pleine nuit et qu'il lui vole un baiser, c'était... et si c'était un voleur ?

Non, il n'était pas si inconnu que ça, conclut-il en fermant les yeux, aspiré par le baiser enivrant qu'on lui donnait. Mais toujours figé par la surprise, il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste ni même de penser intelligemment. Et ainsi, l'échange s'éternisa, sans qu'il ne sache qui lui donnait ce baiser si brûlant.


	10. Les amants de la nuit

_**Titre**_** : Le deal de l'été.**

_**Chapitre : Les amants de la nuit.**_

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Note**_ : Pour toutes celles et ceux qui voulaient savoir qui était le mystérieux inconnu à la fenêtre d'Ichigo. Voici la réponse… ^^

_**Note 2**_ : Je pense que deux chapitres me suffiront pour terminer cette fic.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9. Les amants de la nuit. **_

Les bouches se séparèrent. Petit à petit, ils reprirent leur souffle, coupant le silence de la nuit dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher. Les mains du roux avaient saisi les biceps nus de son visiteur et l'inconnu avait saisi sa taille sans demi-mesure. Le silence étourdissant retentissait comme un vacarme trop assourdissant, protégeant l'inconnu de son voile d'obscurité.

_Pourquoi… qu'est-ce que tu… ? Tenta-t-il de dire avant que le visiteur ne vienne apposer son index contre ses lèvres.

_Ça sera juste… la première et la dernière fois.

Le rouquin sentit un léger frisson parcourir sa nuque lorsque ses mains remontèrent le long des épaules carrées, jusqu'au visage masculin de son vis-à-vis. Et lorsqu'elles s'enfouirent dans une longue et douce chevelure qui tombait en cascade dans le dos de son inconnu, il réprima un soupir d'étonnement.

_R… Renji ? Balbutia-t-il, initiant un pas en arrière.

_Celui sur le terrain de beach volley, c'était pas vraiment un baiser, il comptait pas, ajouta-t-il comme s'il voulait s'expliquer sur son acte.

Sonné, totalement surpris par la visite inattendue d'Abaraï dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, il ne put dissimuler sa grande déception. Son corps se détacha de celui de Renji et il recula de deux pas, mettant une distance sécurisante entre lui et le visiteur. Certes, il l'avait senti que ce n'était pas Grimmjow, et pourtant cette pénombre aidant, il aurait voulu continuer à y croire.

Il avait tellement cru… Non il aurait aimé… Plutôt il voulait que… Pourquoi Grimmjow ne pouvait-il faire… _ça_ ?

Il sentit son ventre se tortiller à cette pensée et face à la réalité qui l'atteignit en plein visage. Il courrait sans doute après le mauvais lièvre : Renji était là à bras ouvert qui en pinçait pour lui. Et surtout lui n'avait pas peur de l'avouer. Mais il restait désespérément accroché à Grimmjow.

_Je sais, je suis désolé, reprit Abaraï après avoir échappé un soupir court. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux voir… Enfin, je sais que c'est Grimmjow que tu préférerais avoir à cet instant, pas vrai ?

Ichigo le fusilla des yeux dans la pénombre. Il savait que le rouge ne pouvait pas le voir mais il n'en avait que faire. Là tout de suite, il était furieux ! Furieux qu'il l'ait laissé croire qu'il était Jaggerjack ! Il était plus déçu que jamais et surtout plus en colère que jamais. Et il s'en moquait s'il réveillait la maisonnée entière, il fallait que sa colère sorte :

_Oui, évidemment ! Comment tu peux… Renji ! Je suis fou de Grimmjow, tu comprends ça ?! S'exclama-t-il, sentant ses nerfs lâcher. J'ai même soudoyé Yamamoto de le laisser rester ici, de lui laisser son emploi ! Tu comprends pas que je suis amoureux de lui ?!

_Quoi ?!

Ichigo échappa un cri alors que dehors avait retentit un puissant cri d'étonnement. Sursautant largement à la voix grave qui avait échappé ce « quoi » sonore, Kurosaki alluma d'un coup de poignet la lumière de sa chambre. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, oubliant tout à coup Renji qui lui avait volé un baiser en se faisant passer pour le masseur à la crinière turquoise, il resta bouche bée devant ce qui s'afficha à ses yeux.

Là, au milieu des buissons, planqué sous sa fenêtre : Grimmjow Jaggerjack. La bouche grande ouverte et l'œil humide d'étonnement, il observait le rouquin avec une béatitude jamais vu.

Ichigo lui, ne comprenait rien. Il observa Renji, puis Grimmjow puis tenta de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Qu'est-ce que… ? Ils se foutaient de lui ou quoi ? C'était quoi cette mascarade, pourquoi se trouvaient-ils ici et en même temps ? Et Grimmjow savait-il que Renji l'avait embrassé, même s'il faisait nuit noire encore quelques secondes plus tôt ? Il n'allait pas encore lui sauter dessus et manquer le battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… ?

Mais Abaraï, le voyant totalement perdu, s'empressa de clarifier la situation :

_Il avait l'air incapable de capter que t'étais fou de lui. Alors… quand ton père lui a parlé, il est venu me voir et m'a demandé de l'aide. Et en échange… ben… il m'a permis de te voler un baiser.

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et désigna du pouce Grimmjow, au milieu des buissons :

_Il me croyait pas quand je lui disais que t'étais dingue de lui. Alors… disons juste que j'ai voulu vous donner un coup de pouce.

Ichigo laissa sa mâchoire s'écraser au sol. C'était complètement insensé cette histoire, surréaliste ! Et lui qui n'y croyait plus, il fallait que ce soit Renji qui les amène l'un à l'autre ? C'était complètement ridicule, pensa-t-il en dodelinant de la tête. Bon sang, ils n'avaient plus huit ans, ils étaient tout de même capable de s'expliquer seuls, non ? Sans l'intervention de son père ni celle de Renji ?

_Mais… Mais… vous vous détestez tous les deux ! S'exclama Kurosaki qui trouvait cela d'autant plus invraisemblable.

_Ouais, sûrement, répondit Renji en haussant les sourcils bien hauts. Mais… je sais que toi et moi ça sera jamais possible alors… Je me suis dit : mon vieux Renji, laisse-le sortir avec Grimmjow. Au moins quand ça aura capoté tu l'auras pour toi tout seul.

Ichigo resta pensif face à cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante. Il n'avait jamais vu ça ! Que Renji laisse la voie à Grimmjow dans l'espoir que leur histoire fasse chou blanc ? C'était purement et simplement égoïste ! Pensa-t-il en réprimant une envie de le rabrouer violemment.

_Mais j'ai aussi pensé qu'on avait un point en commun et que c'était une bonne raison pour s'entendre en fin de compte.

Ichigo avait bien du mal à s'imaginer ces deux-là amis-amis. Et pourtant, il en avait la preuve sous ces yeux ce soir, leur point en commun c'était lui. Mais il se reprit précipitamment, et admit que ce n'était pas le plus important. Non, ce n'était pas l'égoïsme de Renji et ce petit baiser qu'il lui avait volé, ni la relative réconciliation de ces deux-là qu'il devait retenir avant tout. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Grimmjow, attentif et immobile dehors, juste à quelques mètres. Le plus important, c'était qu'il soit là et il espérait que ses intentions étaient enfin nobles et qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus.

_Je crois que je vais vous laisser…, laissa échapper enfin Renji en les voyant s'observer étroitement.

Le rouge passa de nouveau par la fenêtre et se retrouva dehors. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Jaggerjack et l'attrapa par l'épaule afin de le mettre en mouvement, il le poussa en direction de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Le turquoise s'exécuta, non sans lui lancer un regard méprisant, mais grimpa à son tour à la fenêtre et se retrouva dans la pièce avec Ichigo.

Le jeune Kurosaki ne pouvait retenir les battements de son cœur qui s'emballaient, ni ses pensées qui couraient à toute allure dans son esprit. Son souffle s'était fait plus court dans sa gorge et il observa Grimmjow se placer face à lui, en silence. L'un comme l'autre restèrent muets, totalement silencieux en s'observant cependant sans demi-mesure. Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour enfin comprendre ce qu'ils désiraient réellement tous les deux.

Mais Ichigo voulait néanmoins en être certain. Il avait tant couru après lui, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il s'était fait tant de films et tant d'espoirs, il ne voulait pas encore croire à un vulgaire rêve, à un vulgaire fantasme de plus. Il voulait être sûr que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'un rêve. Qu'il n'était pas qu'une ombre et qu'un fantasme un peu plus réaliste que les autres, et qui avait pris le pas sur la réalité. Il ne voulait pas parler, pas se réveiller, il ne pouvait pas affronter la vérité, de crainte que ses désirs ne se transforment en cauchemar.

Et pourtant, une voix coupa bientôt le silence bienséant et lui demanda, dans un souffle de voix :

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'as dit à Yamamoto qu'il fallait qu'il m'garde ?

_Je l'ai dit. Ne me fais pas le répéter, s'il te plait, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en détournant son visage.

Ah… satané lumière allumée ! Il était certain que Grimmjow pouvait le voir rougir à cet instant, et qu'il se moquerait de lui. Non, il était vraiment trop mal à l'aise, il fallait qu'il éteigne cette lumière ! Pensa-t-il en tournant sur ses talons afin de revenir vers l'interrupteur de la pièce.

Mais une main s'accrocha à son bras et l'en empêcha :

_Laisse la lumière, lui souffla-t-il.

Ichigo trembla lorsque sa main entra en contact avec sa peau et il ne put contenir un léger soupir de surprise. Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les deux lagons profonds de Grimmjow et il se sentit plus nerveux que jamais. Telle une jeune vierge de douze ans face à son premier amour, il se sentait totalement ridicule et absolument insipide. Pourtant, c'était bien loin d'être le cas, surtout aux yeux du bleuté.

Il avait beau avoir hésité, l'avoir rejeté, avoir été dur avec lui, il était maintenant celui qui semblait le plus motivé, ou le plus à même de contrôler la situation. Il ramena le rouquin jusqu'à lui, l'empêchant d'aller éteindre la lumière et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra étrangement, et Ichigo sentit son cœur rater un battement : sa main était chaude, presque moite mais pas dans un sens désagréable. Au contraire, elle insufflait un sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur dans son corps, comme s'il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait être bien qu'avec lui.

Ils se firent face à nouveau et Grimmjow reprit :

_Franchement… aller voir le vieux pour lui dire d'me garder, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. Putain… personne a jamais fait ça pour moi.

_En fait… en fait je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu sais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est surtout mon père qui… enfin oui, c'est surtout lui.

Grimmjow étira un sourire, et Ichigo avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, certes, sans doute parce qu'il avait avoué à voix haute qu'il était amoureux. C'était sorti tout seul, lui-même n'en était pas conscient ! Enfin, pas tout à fait, tout du moins il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé. Et il l'avait soudain déblatéré là, devant Renji alors que Jaggerjack écoutait… Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait une erreur ou pas, surtout que le bleuté n'avait pas encore relevé ce détail précis. Il voulait lui poser la question, l'interroger sur ses sentiments, mais il redoutait sa réponse.

_Grimmjow…

_Mm ? Interrogea-t-il, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

_Est-ce que tu… ?

Deux coups secs frappés contre la porte interrompu brutalement Kurosaki et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir le visage interloqué d'Isshin, à moitié endormi.

_Oups, pardon, souffla-t-il en découvrant au fond de la pièce les deux jeunes gens ensemble.

Il s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui, avant qu'Ichigo ne lui lance une féroce remontrance. Nullement refroidit cependant, le paternel laissa tout de même des recommandations à travers la porte :

_N'oubliez pas qu'il y a des jeunes filles endormies de l'autre côté du couloir. Et… sortez couvert !

_Papa !

_C'est bon, je m'en vais…, souffla-t-il. Fils, je suis tellement heu…

_Papa !

Ichigo tapa du pied sur le sol, et serra férocement ses poings, le visage contracté par la colère. Grimmjow resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les pas feutrés du père de famille disparaître au fond du couloir. Le rouquin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais Jaggerjack s'en moquait :

_Ton père est vraiment énorme, commenta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Mais Ichigo ne l'était pas. Ses yeux braqués sur le sol, il reprit :

_Grimmjow… J'en ai marre qu'on tourne en rond. Je veux savoir… je veux savoir pourquoi tu agis comme ça. Et si tu as… si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi.

_Hum… C'est pas simple à expliquer, répondit-il en détournant le regard à son tour. J'suis… j'assume pas, c'est tout. Et puis… j'étais pas sûr.

_Pas sûr de quoi ?

_Que… t'étais attiré par moi.

_Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Lui répliqua-t-i en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai laissé tous les signaux possibles et imaginables !

_Ah ouais ? Comme flirter avec Renji ? Sacré signe, merci.

Il marquait un point, se devait d'admettre Ichigo. Il hocha la tête de côté et étira une grimace discrète. Il n'avait peut-être pas superbement joué la partie, mais Grimmjow devait bien réaliser que s'il n'avait pas tenté de le rendre jaloux avec Renji ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait jamais discuté avec son père et il n'aurait jamais pris conscience de ses sentiments.

_C'est pas faux, admit Jaggerjack Bon ok… on a tous les deux fait des bourdes, j'avoue. Mais…

_Si tu avais dit oui depuis le début tu crois pas que ça nous aurait évité de perdre du temps, hein ? Comme après cette soirée sur la plage…

_J'sais, c'était super cette soirée.

_Un peu ouais ! Admit-il en pouffant.

Ça avait peut-être été super, comme il le disait, mais Ichigo n'en avait eu aucune idée. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Ils étaient restés à bonne distance l'un de l'autre suite à cela et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était entendre ça dans sa bouche : qu'il appréciait tous les moments passés avec lui.

_C'est pas mon genre les mots, j'suis nul, le prévint-il.

Ichigo haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et il était évident qu'ils ne s'étaleraient pas en discours inutiles. C'était mieux en fin de compte, pensa-t-il, car il en donnait peut-être l'impression mais il était bien loin d'être aussi à l'aise que son père avec les mots. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à Grimmjow, mais il approuvait silencieusement sa décision de ne pas vouloir des discussions interminables entre eux.

Alors… que faire ? S'interrogea-t-il. Et il manqua bien poser cette question tout haut lorsque le corps de Grimmjow se rapprocha du sien et que cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas. Il fit un pas vers lui et capta son regard, puis sa bouche entre ses lèvres.

Le rythme cardiaque de Kurosaki s'emballa à nouveau, dans une course folle qui l'étouffa à moitié. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se retrouva figé contre le corps chaud et musclé de celui qu'il avait tant désiré. Ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient telle une délivrance sans nom, un soulagement silencieux, un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler.

Les mains du masseur voyagèrent jusqu'à ses épaules nues où elles restèrent accrochées, et les doigts d'Ichigo parcoururent lentement, quelque peu hésitantes, les bras musculeux. Il ne pouvait confondre ce moment avec un vulgaire rêve, tout était vrai : de sa présence ici avec lui, à ce baiser qu'il lui donnait et qui était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Cet instant battait même à plate couture leur bain de minuit et les moments pourtant inoubliables qu'ils avaient passés. Car là, tout de suite, dans cette chambre en pleine nuit, Grimmjow faisait enfin la promesse de ne plus reculer, d'accepter, et même de s'accepter. Il lui montrait qu'il était enfin prêt, qu'après tout ce qui avait pu se passer – ou pas se passer – entre eux, il avait pris sa décision. Et bien que Kurosaki le sache encore quelque peu hésitant quant à la réalité de ses sentiments, il n'en demanda plus. C'était bien assez, pour l'instant.

Le couple voyagea jusqu'au lit, où il se laissa tomber assis dans un souffle silencieux. Leurs genoux se touchaient, leurs torses restaient proches et Ichigo ne cessait de lutter pour rester coller à lui le plus possible. Il était bien évident qu'ils se désiraient tous les deux, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour l'exprimer. Les souffles excités et les mains qui traçaient les moindres courbes du corps offert étaient des preuves suffisantes. Cependant, Ichigo ne voulait pas brûler les étapes. Il considérait qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps à se tourner autour, c'était un fait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour aller trop vite une fois passé ce cap difficile. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, enlacés, à se câliner en silence, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit nécessaire.

Kurosaki se sentait à sa place, il se sentait terriblement bien. Et c'était rare pour lui d'éprouver cela au tout début d'une relation, surtout au vue des débuts chaotiques qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux. C'était la première fois, vraiment, qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise en si peu de temps. Mais Jaggerjack n'y était pas étranger. Ses gestes, ses baisers faisaient tout pour le soulager, pour le rendre à l'aise. Ce n'était peut-être pas fait exprès, mais le bleuté avait le don de le placer sur un petit nuage, là au-dessus de la terre et des autres êtres humains qui ne pouvaient atteindre son bonheur.

Il poussa un soupir en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Grimmjow, après un énième long baiser.

Et merde. Il était vraiment amoureux.

* * *

Les oiseaux chantaient et le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo s'ouvrit lentement. Sans un bruit, créant une petite ouverture afin de pouvoir jeter un œil dans la chambre plongée dans une pénombre peu épaisse, Isshin étira un sourire ému.

Il regardait son fils, jalousement lové contre Grimmjow, tous deux endormis dans le lit sous les draps. Ils avaient l'air tant épanouis, si bien tous les deux comme ça, de vrais petits anges, pensa-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux.

_Regarde comme ils sont mignons, commenta-t-il, le bord de sa lèvre tremblant sous l'émotion. On dirait… deux petits anges.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas délicat de les observer dans leur inimité, Kurosaki-san.

Le paternel fronça soudain les sourcils à l'écoute de la réplique provenant de derrière lui. Un air quelque peu mécontent sur le visage - sans toutefois s'avérer très colérique - il se retourna, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Il tapa du pied gentiment sur le sol, et ne put retenir un sourire devant le visage féminin qui l'observait :

_Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Isshin, Retsu-chan !

Unohana Retsu se tenait derrière lui, droite et les bras croisés, ce sourire toujours accueillant planté sur ses lèvres rouges. Isshin ne pouvait néanmoins être en colère contre elle et lui lança un regard amoureux, prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne :

_J'aimerais lui annoncer la nouvelle, chuchota-t-il en hochant la tête. J'ai tellement hâte qu'Ichigo soit au courant.

_Eh bien… attendons qu'il se réveille. Il ne partira pas bien loin, Isshin-san.

Devant le visage d'Unohana, celui d'Isshin s'adoucit.

_Tu as raison, échappa-t-il avec un soupir déçu. Et puis, la surprise n'en sera que plus grande.

_Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en l'attirant jusqu'à elle. Allons, allons, laisse-les dormir tranquille à présent. J'offre un petit déjeuner à ces charmantes demoiselles.

Elle tourna ses yeux en direction de Karin et Yuzu, qui étaient déjà levées et s'étaient installées sur la terrasse pour observer l'océan de bon matin. Isshin ne put se résoudre à la contredire et accepta d'accompagner Retsu et les filles au bar du club.

Refermant la porte derrière lui avec un pincement au cœur, il ne put cependant réprimer une profonde joie de voir qu'Ichigo pouvait enfin savourer ce qu'il cherchait depuis tant de jours…

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, sa joue était collée contre le torse nu et chaud de son voisin. Son nez touchait un mamelon rose des plus doux et sa main était posée sur un biceps au muscle dur comme un roc. Étrangement, il se sentait reposé, bien plus que les autres matins. Ses jambes étendues sur le matelas étaient légères et se frottaient de temps à autre contre celles de Grimmjow, lentement sans brusque mouvement.

Ses yeux se levèrent sur le visage endormi déposé contre l'oreiller de son lit. La respiration bruyante du bleuté le fit sourire et il referma les yeux, se lovant de nouveau contre lui. Il se sentait tellement bien, il ne voulait pas que ce moment prenne fin. Et pourtant, ses mouvements finirent par réveiller Jaggerjack qui inspira profondément et commença à bouger ses jambes.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent et il s'étira tel un chat entre les draps, se détachant du corps de son voisin. Il jeta un œil à la fenêtre sur laquelle les volets avaient été fermés, puis constata que des rayons de soleil filtraient. Il entreprit donc de se redresser et chercha sur le sol son jean qu'il avait retiré la veille avant de s'endormir. Il fouilla dans une poche et en extirpa son portable, sur lequel il consulta l'heure.

_Oh putain…, bougonna-t-il alors que la lumière violente de son écran lui piqua les yeux.

_Quelle heure il est ? Interrogea Ichigo en se frottant les yeux.

Grimmjow tourna son visage dans sa direction et laissa échapper un soupir. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir les contours du corps à moitié nu d'Ichigo à ses côtés. Et surtout, plus que tout, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps.

_Plus de dix heures, répondit-il.

_Et alors ? On s'en fout, non ? T'as pas deux jours de suspension ? Grogna le rouquin en se tournant sur le côté.

Grimmjow hocha la tête, un sourire mitigé sur les lèvres.

_C'est pas faux, j'avais zappé, reprit-il quelque peu déçu.

Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller, faisant grincer le lit. Ichigo échappa un rire amusé et déposa sa joue sur le torse de son voisin, s'y collant, enroulant un bras autour de son tronc comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui échappe. La main de Grimmjow se perdit dans ses cheveux et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à croire à quel point ils pouvaient rester ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre sans rien se dire. Aucun silence gêné, aucun ennui, ils se sentaient juste bien ensemble et c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

_On pourrait faire un truc tous les deux aujourd'hui, proposa Kurosaki en haussant les épaules. Ou… rester au lit toute la journée ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il appréciait de rester avec quelqu'un à moitié nu dans un lit, sans avoir besoin de passer à l'acte tout de suite. Bien entendu, il en avait terriblement envie, et son érection matinale en était une preuve flagrante. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il se trouvait presque soulagé, voire même libéré d'un poids contraignant, de voir que Jaggerjack ne s'était pas jeté sur lui comme un mort de faim. Certes, il en aurait été fortement flatté mais d'un autre côté, c'était bien mieux de la sorte.

Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se soucier du « je couche le premier soir ou pas ? », il préférait laisser la place au feeling en général. Il avait débuté des relations sérieuses en couchant le premier soir, il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Mais il avait également connu des hommes auxquels il avait été particulièrement attaché et cela même sans passer à l'acte avant un bon moment. Mais avec Grimmjow, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il serait celui qui le presserait, plus qu'autre chose.

Il laissa sa main caresser le torse du masseur, passant successivement sur ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux puis descendit jusqu'à ses hanches. Jaggerjack ne dit rien, il n'arrêta pas ses gestes mais ne l'encouragea pas non plus. Il se laissa faire docilement, se sentant lui aussi apaisé par la présence du jeune homme. Il avait l'habitude de se lever à côté de filles qui se dépêchaient d'aller se maquiller avant qu'il ne les voit, ou bien c'était lui qui les virait de son lit avant qu'elles n'aient pu dire un mot. Mais là, personne n'avait viré personne, personne ne s'était précipité dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller, tout était si… spontané et naturel. Presque rafraichissant.

_J'ai soif… je crois, lança bientôt Kurosaki en retirant le drap de son corps pour s'extirper du lit.

_Tu crois que ton père est là ? Questionna Grimmjow en jetant un œil curieux à la porte.

_A cette heure-là ? Oh non, il doit être avec Karin et Yuzu déjà à droite et à gauche. Pas de soucis…

_C'est pas que j'aime pas ton père hein ? S'empressa d'ajouter le bleuté en se levant lui aussi. Mais c'est juste que… comment…

_Ouais, il se mêle trop de ce qui ne le regarde pas ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard entendu et Grimmjow hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Évidemment, pensa Ichigo en terminant de s'habiller pour quitter sa chambre. Il avait conscience que son père, cette fois-ci, avait agi pour le bien de sa relation mais qu'il était désormais bien trop impliqué. Il ne manquerait plus que Grimmjow ait peur de lui ! Même si, à son humble avis, c'était loin d'arriver.

Les regards complices fusèrent au-dessus de la table de la cuisine, alors qu'ils s'étaient attablés pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Dans le silence le plus total, mais les yeux dans les yeux, et se lançant des sourires amusés, les deux jeunes hommes construisaient une complicité toute nouvelle. Et il était presque effrayant de voir à quel point ils y parvenaient vite. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pas de chose inutile ou superflu entre eux. Non, juste des regards qui en disaient longs et Ichigo était ravie de voir que leur relation se profilait de la sorte.

Après avoir terminé leur petit-déjeuner, Grimmjow proposa au jeune homme de l'accompagner jusqu'au port. Malgré les questions d'Ichigo, le bleuté resta muet sur ses intentions et Kurosaki se décida à abandonner son investigation. Il ignorait ce que Grimmjow avait en tête, mais c'était vraisemblablement dans le but qu'ils passent la journée ensemble, tranquilles. Il laissa donc un mot à l'attention de son père sur la table de la cuisine, avant de quitter le bungalow. Ils traversèrent ensuite le club en vissant leur casquette sur la tête et leur lunettes de soleil sur le nez, presque se voulant incognito, mais Ichigo s'en trouvait presque excité.

Peu importait ce que le masseur avait dans l'idée, pour lui tant que tout allait bien entre eux, il voulait en profiter ! Bien qu'il espérait qu'ils ne retomberaient jamais dans la spirale infernale du mutisme qu'ils avaient vécu avant la veille.

Ainsi, Grimmjow l'attira avec lui jusqu'au petit port à côté du club de vacances. Quelques bateaux y étaient amarrés, et quelques vacanciers réservaient des embarcations pour l'après-midi ou pour partir en ballade. Les deux amants prirent le chemin de la petite cabane en bois tout près des quais, où derrière un comptoir, un jeune homme se trouvait.

_Salut Kira !

Grimmjow salua amicalement le jeune homme blond au teint pâle qui lui renvoya un sourire timide. Il était évident que les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient bien et Jaggerjack discuta quelques instants de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui avant de reprendre un sujet pus sérieux. Il l'interrogea sur les îles qui restaient disponibles et questionna l'employé sur les embarcations qui n'étaient pas réservées. Kira lui répondit docilement et quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo se retrouva embarqué dans un petit bateau à moteur.

_Si Yamamoto nous chope, on est bons pour la guillotine ! Plaisanta-t-il en grimpant dans le petit bateau au moteur flambant neuf.

Ichigo le suivit, non sans être amusé par sa réplique, et se cala à l'arrière du bateau, alors que Grimmjow allumait le moteur. Le vent frais fouettait son visage, mais il ne pouvait retirer le sourire large qui ornait son visage juvénile. Rien que lui et Grimmjow, sur une île déserte. Coupés du monde, seuls au monde...

Il se rappelait que Yamamoto avait proposé à son père une journée sur l'une de ces îles désertes, mais il savait que ce n'était pas trop le genre d'Isshin. Surtout qu'avec Karin et Yuzu, il était difficile de tenir en place, il fallait mieux rester dans un endroit surveillé. Il ignorait bien si son père avait refusé la proposition du vieil homme, mais il s'en moquait là tout à coup. Lui allait le faire ! Et il allait le faire, avec Grimmjow !

C'était comme un rêve. Grimmjow, lui, seuls, le soleil à son zénith et l'océan bleu. Une plage de sable fin, une petite île totalement déserte... Le paradis !


	11. En pleine tempête

_**Titre**_** : Le deal de l'été.**

_**Chapitre : En pleine tempête.**_

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Warning :**_ Lime.

_**Note :**_ Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Profitez-en, je compte publier le dernier chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 10. En pleine tempête.  
**_

Le bruit du moteur du bateau était assourdissant. Il couvrait le ronflement des vagues qui s'écrasaient par dizaines contre la coque du bateau, l'écume s'en échappant virevoltant dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il faisait frais au milieu de l'océan même en plein soleil, et il chaussa ses lunettes de soleil afin d'observer le pilote du navire.

Debout derrière le volant qui lui permettait de diriger le bateau, Grimmjow gardait un œil fixé sur l'horizon. Les yeux plissés par les rayons brutaux du soleil, son débardeur blanc volait au souffle puissant de l'air et ses cheveux s'agitaient violemment dans tous les sens. Il était beau là, brut de décoffrage, sans artifice, seulement magnifié par la lumière du soleil. Kurosaki le trouvait tout simplement sublime. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer.

Lui, était assis au-devant du bateau, soit à sa proue. Il aurait pu admirer l'horizon qui s'offrait à lui alors qu'ils fonçaient sur l'océan et fendaient les vagues à pleine puissance, mais non. Le capitaine de son navire était bien plus intéressant que l'océan Pacifique et Grimmjow ne tarda pas à le remarquer, d'ailleurs. Les yeux turquoise croisèrent l'ambre d'Ichigo et les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long.

Depuis la veille, ils ne s'étaient que peu parlés, ils n'en avaient pas besoin de toute façon. Ils aimaient à croire, et tous les deux d'ailleurs, qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre sans parler. C'était un fantasme que les amoureux aimaient à répandre, mais l'orangé avait toujours su que cela n'existait pas. Pourtant là, avec Jaggerjack il avait l'impression de pouvoir la mettre en pratique cette fameuse légende du langage des yeux.

_Y'a pas mal de vent, commenta le capitaine avec un visage soucieux. J'pense qu'on va pas pouvoir rester des siècles.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire sur une île déserte tous les deux. Non, en fait il avait bien des idées en tête mais il ignorait si Grimmjow s'en accommoderait : courir nus dans les vagues, se rouler nus sur le sable, se frotter nus dans l'eau... Enfin en tout cas, rien qui ne puisse nécessiter des vêtements. Mais en levant les yeux et en observant le ciel encore bleu par endroit, mais plus foncé à d'autres, il comprit ce que Jaggerjack venait de dire. Cela annonçait sans doute un mauvais temps à venir, d'ailleurs il pouvait remarquer que le vent était plus violent par moment et les vagues de l'eau de l'océan plus virulentes. Mais il n'y avait pas raison de s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas une tempête.

_Regarde là-bas !

Grimmjow cassa soudain le silence fait de vrombissements du moteur et de vagues mourantes contre la coque, en désignant de son index quelque chose droit devant eux. Ichigo se retourna dans un mouvement brutal et put découvrir un petit bout de terre. Ils s'en rapprochaient rapidement, et il constata que ce n'était qu'une minuscule île déserte. Une grande plage de sable fin, visiblement jamais foulée par l'homme au premier plan, et au second une petite forêt de verdure exotique tout à fait charmante.

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien plus grand…

_T'inquiète on va faire le tour, y'a une plage de l'autre côté aussi ! Lui cria Grimmjow, par-dessus le bruit du bateau en lui lançant un regard réconfortant.

Ah, Ichigo venait de comprendre. S'ils amarraient sur cette plage-là, ils donnaient tout droit sur le club de vacances de Yamamoto. Autrement dit, aucune intimité ! N'importe qui pourrait les observer, voire les espionner – non, il n'était pas parano du tout ! –depuis la plage avec des jumelles s'ils le souhaitaient. Alors que sur l'autre face de l'île déserte, seul l'océan se trouvait face à eux. Ils étaient à l'abri des regards, à l'abri de tout ou presque.

_Il y a quelques bateaux de plaisance qui passent, mais ils passent relativement loin, alors…, reprit Grimmjow en diminuant le bruit du moteur.

_Et comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu amènes beaucoup de tes conquêtes ici ? Jeta Kurosaki sur le ton de plaisanterie, mais avec une pointe de jalousie tout de même au fond de la voix.

_Non. J'étais juste guide avant d'être masseur, expliqua-t-il. Ma première saison je l'ai passée dans les bateaux à amener les touristes sur ces îles.

_Oh…

Ichigo préféra se taire pour la suite du voyage, qui d'ailleurs se termina très vite. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à quelques mètres de la plage, Grimmjow largua les amarres et retira son débardeur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Ben… Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on est loin de l'île encore. Va falloir y aller en nageant, répondit-il avant de plonger gracieusement de l'embarcation.

Sans faire une éclaboussure, il disparut de la surface de l'eau pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus désormais trempés et reprit son souffle. Observant le jeune roux amusé sur le bateau, il lui fit signe de le suivre, et l'orangé s'exécuta.

Retirant son tee-shirt rapidement, Ichigo plongea à son tour dans l'océan et rejoignit Jaggerjack en quelques brasses. Sans se toucher, ils se firent face et se rapprochèrent, afin qu'au final, ils puissent s'accrocher l'un à l'autre comme ils l'avaient fait lors de ce fameux bain de minuit. Leurs visages se touchaient presque alors qu'ils flottaient au rythme des vagues qui venaient les éclabousser. Ichigo se pencha un peu plus vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Le dernier arrivé aura un gage ! Scanda-t-il avant de s'écarter vivement de lui et d'entamer un crawl.

Grimmjow, surpris un instant mais pas pour autant dérouté, entra dans le jeu de son jeune accompagnateur et prit sa suite. Ils nagèrent au coude à coude pendant quelques instants, Jaggerjack défiant le jeune homme des yeux, avant que celui-ci ne pique un sprint et ne finisse par le semer derrière lui.

Essoufflé, l'eau salée entrant dans sa bouche et dans ses narines, Kurosaki finit par gagner le rivage de la petite plage vierge de toute présence humaine. Le sable était très fin, très chaud, doré par les rayons brûlants du soleil déjà bien haut alors qu'il n'était même pas midi. Ichigo se sentit tout de suite très bien ici, inspirant l'air frais, le silence total. Pas de cri d'enfant, pas les sifflets des maitres-nageurs, rien que les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable et l'air chaud qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux ruisselant.

_Bon… C'pour moi le gage, je crois…, souffla Grimmjow en arrivant enfin derrière lui.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules tout en lui lançant un regard ravie. Évidemment qu'il savait qu'il allait gagner cette course. Il n'était pas champion universitaire pour rien. Content de lui, il se laissa tomber sur le sable chaud, bien qu'il soit mouillé. Les grains fins virent immédiatement se coller à la moindre parcelle de peau qui touchait le sol, la sensation n'était pas transcendante mais il s'en moquait, il était juste bien.

Jaggerjack vint le rejoindre et s'allongea à ses côtés dans un soupir. En silence, ils fermèrent les yeux et apprécièrent la sensation de se retrouver seuls au monde, sur un petit bout de terre au milieu de l'océan Pacifique – ou presque. C'était un sentiment étrange, réalisa l'orangé en y réfléchissant. Le ciel se confondait avec l'océan, et pas un bruit n'aurait pu venir perturber ses réflexions, pas un être vivant à l'horizon. C'en était presque surnaturel, flippant même. Mais c'était merveilleusement reposant et déroutant à la fois. Tout pour passer une excellente journée…

_Alors, mon gage ? Questionna bientôt Grimmjow en tournant son visage dans sa direction.

Ichigo échappa un rire sonore puis rouvrit ses yeux. Éblouit par le soleil, il tourna vers lui ses yeux plissés l'empêchant de voir totalement le visage du bleuté. Il hésita un instant, réfléchissant à une bonne idée de gage, mais rien ne lui vint tout de suite :

_J'en sais rien, finit-il par lancer.

_Allez…, le pressa l'autre en tapant du poing dans le sable.

_Quoi ? T'es pressé d'avoir ton gage ou quoi ? S'étonna Kurosaki étirant un sourire qu'il ne put dissimuler.

Il attendit la réponse de Grimmjow mais celle-ci ne vint pas. A la place, le masseur haussa ses sourcils en guise de simple réponse et resta muet comme une carpe. Ichigo se demanda alors s'il n'espérait pas un gage en nature – comprenez par-là : un gage à caractère sexuel. Ça n'aurait guère déplu à Kurosaki, qui se l'avouait avait de plus en plus envie de mettre ses mains un peu partout sur le corps bronzé à côté de lui. Mais après tout, plus il y pensait, plus il se mettait à croire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un vulgaire gage pour cela.

Il roula sur son flanc, de manière à tourner son corps face à Jaggerjack, et planta une main entre ses deux pectoraux. Le bleuté le laissa faire, se contentant de lui renvoyer un regard brillant qui en disait long sur ce qu'il attendait. Ichigo ne pouvait pas se tromper, il savait qu'il était lui aussi irrésistiblement attiré par lui et qu'il le désirait. Là encore, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se le faire comprendre, mais quand bien même. Ce mutisme qui s'éternisait avait don de rendre passablement irritant le jeune orangé. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était entendre de sa bouche ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

_Ton gage… voyons…, feignit-il de temporiser afin de donner l'illusion qu'il réfléchissait. J'ai envie de savoir ce qui te plait chez moi, et… si tu as des sentiments pour moi.

Le visage de Grimmjow exprima la plus grande surprise, à l'étonnement même de Kurosaki. A priori, le turquoise ne s'était pas du tout attendu à devoir dire la vérité sur ses sentiments, ni à s'exprimer ouvertement sur ce qu'il pensait du jeune homme à ses côtés. Il prit un certain temps pour y penser, puis laissa échapper un éclat de rire, moqueur plus qu'autre chose. Son crâne retomba contre le sable et il dodelina de la tête :

_Putain…, souffla-t-il.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel qui se couvrait de plus en plus d'épais nuages gris. Puis, il se redressa rapidement et se leva, quittant sa place à côté de Kurosaki. Il s'approcha du rivage, ses pieds dans l'eau et planta ses mains sur ses hanches. Étrangement nerveux suite à sa réaction, Ichigo ne pouvait réprimer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accentués, tambourinant contre sa poitrine de manière lourde. Est-ce qu'il l'avait mal pris ? Une simple question personnelle et Grimmjow s'enfuyait ? Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il attendait de cette journée, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de douleur au creux du cœur.

Quand même. Est-ce que ça allait l'écorcher vif de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il éprouvait, ou juste lui dire ce qu'il aimait chez lui ? Était-ce tant compliqué ? Se demanda-t-il sans détacher ses yeux du large dos bronzé devant lui. Jaggerjack observait l'horizon, sans rien dire, immobile comme une statue. Le temps s'était comme suspendu, et Kurosaki ne se rappela pas avoir tant craint les futurs mots de quelqu'un.

Il allait reprendre la parole, pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lorsque Jaggerjack se mit en mouvement et s'empressa de courir dans l'eau pour y plonger. Fendant les vagues bien formées, il disparut sous l'eau déchainée :

_Grimmjow ?! GRIMMJOW ?!

Mais l'homme était déjà en train de nager à un rythme effréné, regagnant leur bateau sur lequel il s'empressa de se hisser. Ichigo, impuissant, sauta sur ses pieds et commença à entrer dans l'eau. Bon sang il n'allait quand même pas le laisser là tout seul sur cette île ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être aussi en colère que ça ?! Bordel !

Non, alors là... il flippait vraiment ! Qui savait ce que Grimmjow Jaggerjack était capable de faire lorsqu'il était contrarié ?

_Grimmjow ! Cria-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger lui aussi.

Il s'attendait à entendre s'enclencher le moteur de leur embarcation à tout moment, et pourtant, celui-ci ne se mit pas en marche. A la place, il entendit un immense « plouf » retentir et observa un sac d'une taille moyenne être balancé à l'eau. Puis, Grimmjow piqua une nouvelle tête dans l'eau et rattrapa la hanse du sac qui flottait à la surface. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Kurosaki resta figé, regardant le bleuté revenir vers lui, le sac sous le bras.

Une bourrasque de vent fraiche vint balayer le sable qui frappa de plein fouet le visage d'Ichigo, mais il n'y fit même pas attention. A travers les vagues plus grandes qui commençaient à se former sur l'océan, Grimmjow émergea, le sac qu'il avait tout d'abord cru de taille moyenne se révélant assez volumineux.

Le bleuté, visiblement contrarié, déposa le sac aux pieds de Kurosaki, et s'empressa de plonger ses mains à l'intérieur après l'avoir ouvert. Tombant à genoux sur le sable, il fouilla dans le bordel qu'il avait amassé dans son sac sous les yeux effarés du rouquin. La sacoche était trempée, mais l'intérieur était sec comme le sable du désert; un sac waterproof, il fallait y penser.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors qu'une goutte de pluie tombait sur son épaule.

Jaggerjack arracha du fond du sac ce qu'il recherchait, et le planta devant le visage du jeune homme :

_J'voulais pas te le dire, mais là ça devient vraiment trop lourd. J'en ai marre d'te cacher ça, expliqua-t-il.

Submergé par l'incompréhension la plus totale, Ichigo posa des yeux écarquillés sur la feuille de papier qu'il sortit du sac et qu'il lui tendit dans un geste abrupt. Sur celle-ci, des gouttes d'eau épaisses commençaient à tomber, mais les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient guère s'en soucier. Le rouquin prit en mains la feuille offerte, une forte pointe d'inquiétude au creux de l'estomac, et examina le titre noté sur le papier : « Contrat saisonnier ».

_Contrat ? S'empressa-t-il de demander en relevant ses yeux sur le turquoise.

Celui-ci lui désigna de l'index un encart en bas de page, qu'Ichigo lut avec attention. Il y était stipulé, entre deux grosses gouttes d'eau qui effaçaient l'encre, diverses choses bien désagréables à l'œil du roux. Notamment, que le contrat de Grimmjow se terminerait en cas de faute grave, d'absentéisme fort ou s'il ne se rendait pas disponible auprès de la famille Kurosaki. Il était également stipulé en toutes lettres qu'il avait à charge d'être présent auprès de la famille et d'offrir sa compagnie à Kurosaki Ichigo, de lui faire plaisir et de se montrer ouvert à toute engagement amical.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? Balbutia l'étudiant en relisant ces lignes encore une fois.

Il le savait. Il l'avait su que Grimmjow n'était au service de leur famille que parce que Yamamoto le lui avait demandé, et qu'il s'était sans doute rapproché de lui à la demande du directeur. Mais le voir ainsi, même stipulé dans son contrat…

_Yamamoto m'avait viré l'été dernier. Parce que je m'étais tapé sa fille, il m'a jamais vraiment apprécié. Mais… il est revenu me chercher pour cette saison et m'a engagé parce que je suis ton style de mec, expliqua-t-il. C'est ton père qui lui a précisé et… comme j'étais presque… enfin que j'ai déjà eu des relations gay il m'a engagé pour ça.

_Mon… mon père ? Répéta le rouquin en ouvrant sa bouche, totalement étonné.

_Non, pas ton… Je veux dire, il n'y est pour rien. C'est Yamamoto qui a tout pensé, ton père et lui ont beaucoup parlé de ce qui pourrait te plaire à toi et tes sœurs. Ton père a parlé du fait que tu étais célibataire mais que tu voulais passer du bon temps et… Yamamoto voulait engager un beau mec qui n'était pas contre une relation avec un mec. C'est pas pour mes dons de masseur… J'voulais juste avoir du boulot cet été et j'ai accepté. J'trouvais ça dégueulasse mais moi j'ai juste signé, tu sais. Yamamoto a l'esprit tordu et ton père est son héros.

Est-ce que ça justifiait de vouloir lui cacher que les intéressements de Jaggerjack envers sa personne n'étaient que du chiqué ? C'était une manière de faire très irrespectueuse, pensa Ichigo. Envers lui tout d'abord et envers Grimmjow ensuite. L'envoyer jouer les... call-boy ou quelque chose du genre n'était pas vraiment gratifiant. Aussi, il pouvait comprendre qu'il avait eu du mal à l'apprécier au début.

Ichigo replia la feuille sur elle-même et la tendit de nouveau au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'énerver pour si peu, ce n'était pas si grave même s'il se sentait quelque peu utilisé, enfin certainement moins que Grimmjow. Il avouait que l'intention de Grimmjow était louable afin d'être honnête avec lui. Mais franchement, il le savait déjà depuis un petit moment - Shuuhei le lui avait pratiquement avoué lors de leur premier jour au club - et il était passé à autre chose. Tout ce qui l'intéressait à présent c'était que Jaggerjack soit là pour lui, et pas seulement à cause du contrat.

_Et… et maintenant ? Est-ce que tu fais toujours ça par rapport à ton contrat ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Il lui tendit le contrat replié que Jaggerjack s'empressa de reprendre :

_C'est c'que j'voulais t'dire, répondit-il en refermant son sac rapidement alors qu'il commençait à tomber de bonnes gouttes de pluie.

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda-t-il, le pressant plus qu'il ne devrait, tapant du pied sur le sable.

_T'énerve pas, ajouta-t-il en attrapant la main du jeune homme. J'voulais te le dire cette histoire de contrat…

_Grimmjow, je savais déjà que Yamamoto t'avait demandé d'être gentil avec moi, soupira-t-il en se frottant le front. De même… d'exaucer tous mes souhaits patati patata…

_J'sais, mais… J'veux pas que tu crois que c'est juste à cause du contrat, OK ? Répondit-il en essuyant son front ruisselant de gouttes de pluie.

Le rouquin soupira. C'était déjà un bon début, pensa-t-il en regardant au fond de ses orbes bleu azur. Mais il voulait toujours plus :

_D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu es là avec moi ? Réponds à la question, Grimmjow.

La pluie s'abattait maintenant vivement sur leurs têtes, sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte. Les bourrasques de vent rendaient l'atmosphère glacial et au loin des coups de tonnerre commençaient à retentir. Pourtant, ils ne s'en inquiétèrent toujours pas et restèrent l'un face à l'autre. Jaggerjack baissa ses yeux sur le contrat entre ses mains, observant une dernière fois la feuille de papier maintenant complétement trempée, avant de la déchirer en deux et d'envoyer valser les petits bouts de papier dans le vent.

C'était peut-être un geste banal, pensa Kurosaki, mais c'était avant tout un geste symbolique. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à lui prouver, sans mots, qu'effectivement il n'était pas là à cause de ce fichu contrat ? Que les ordres de Yamamoto n'avaient plus rien à voir dans leur histoire ?

_Putain on va chopper la mort ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en se rendant compte qu'il pleuvait à torrent.

Il s'empressa de reprendre son sac en mains et en sorti quelques affaires, tout en se dirigeant vers le cœur de l'île sous les palmiers. Ichigo l'observa s'éloigner, les poings serrés et prit bientôt sa suite, son visage contracté par une incompréhension toujours aussi vive :

_Explique-moi bon sang ! Grimmjow !

_Y'a rien à expliquer, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise de plus ?

_Mais… mais tout !

Il ne pouvait le laisser tourner autour du pot de la sorte, à lui laisser quelques indices de-ci de-là puis se refermer comme une tombe le laissant complètement seul sans aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait enfin savoir une bonne fois pour toute, et si ce n'était pas à cause de ce contrat, s'il ne l'avait pas fait par obligation alors c'était bien que quelque chose l'avait attiré chez le jeune orangé, non ? Ou qu'il avait des sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tout à fait logique…

Le temps se dégradait de plus en plus autour d'eux, sur la petite île ainsi que sur l'île de Kyushu non loin. La pluie s'abattait avec une telle violence que les vagues de l'océan ne faisaient que grandir. Bientôt, la plage de sable fin devint plus petite, les vagues puissantes se déversant avec une force étonnante sur la plage qui allait bientôt être noyée sous l'eau.

Grimmjow lui, avait trouvé refuge sous un large palmier, et avait retiré de son sac de quoi monter une tente de bonne taille. Celle-ci se déplia presque toute seule et il termina de l'accrocher aux arbres alentours afin qu'elle ne s'envole pas. Le vent était lui aussi de plus en plus fort, secouant violemment les branches des arbres exotiques de l'île et faisant tanguer dangereusement le bateau amarré non loin. Lançant un regard nerveux en direction de l'embarcation qui ne cessait d'être secouée de gauche à droite, il se dépêcha et jeta son sac à l'intérieur de la tente. Seulement, il avait oublié quelque chose qui était en train de prendre l'eau, des pieds à la tête, trempé jusqu'aux os.

_Entre là-dedans ! Lui ordonna-t-il alors que des trompes d'eau s'abattaient sur eux et que le tonnerre grondait, de plus en proche. Tu vas chopper la mort !

_Réponds-moi, Grimmjow ! Se contenta de lui jeter Ichigo.

Son visage ruisselait de pluie, l'eau tombait de son menton en cascade, s'insinuait dans ses yeux, son short de bain était tellement collé à sa peau qu'il n'arriverait pas à le retirer facilement. Et l'air froid qui frappait sa peau mouillée le frigorifiait tout entier, grelotant comme un prunier que l'on secouerait, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines.

Furieux, Jaggerjack revint vers lui dans de grands pas précipités, lui aussi trempé jusqu'aux os en moins de cinq secondes sous le déluge qui tombait du ciel. Il attrapa son visage congelé entre ses mains mouillées et capta le regard humide du jeune homme :

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça fout si j'suis là et qu'tu sais pas pourquoi ?! Putain mais vis l'instant présent plutôt que d'te poser trois cent mille questions, merde !

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Jaggerjack l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à s'enfoncer avec lui dans la petite forêt tropicale. Il le poussa dans la tente qu'il venait tout juste de monter et le suivit, refermant l'ouverture béante en faisant crier une fermeture éclair. Au dehors, le vent sifflait, l'océan se déchainait et les gouttes de pluie n'étaient guère filtrées par le palmier sous lequel ils se trouvaient. Tout ce que Grimmjow espérait, c'était que le sol n'allait pas trop s'humidifier. Sa tente était de bonne qualité mais il ignorait combien de temps cette tempête pouvait durer.

Dans un coin de la tente, faite pour deux personnes, Ichigo était recroquevillé. Pâle comme la mort et claquant des dents, il était tout simplement trempé et frigorifié.

_Enlève ton short, lui ordonna-t-il avant de plonger dans sans sac. Tiens, enroule-toi là-dedans.

Ses geste altérés par le froid, Kurosaki parvint à se dévêtir lentement et grâce à l'aide de Grimmjow s'engouffra dans une épaisse couverture lourde, qui ressemblait à un plaid. Le bleuté en fit de même et s'enroula à son tour dans une couverture du même acabit. Puis il vint se blottir contre le rouquin, continuant à chercher dans son sac :

_Ces tempêtes sont plutôt courantes en été ici. J'prévois toujours quand j'pars en sortie sur l'océan. Ça peut durer cinq minutes, comme ça peut durer deux jours. Alors j'ai prévu l'coup.

Il agrémenta ses explications en montrant un petit réchaud à gaz qu'il déposa devant eux. Le petit appareil pouvait non seulement servir de point chaud pour cuire les aliments, mais également de chauffage, sans toutefois l'utiliser à sa pleine puissance.

Lentement, une douce chaleur commença à investir la tente. Les parois de tissu de celle-ci étaient tirées, secouées, ballotées dans tous les sens, mais elles tenaient le coup quand même. Petit à petit, Ichigo calma ses grelotements, et se sentit de mieux en mieux malgré la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. Il ne pouvait retirer de son visage une certaine expression inquiète, qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Et si cette tempête durait qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ?

_J'ai de quoi tenir deux jours, lui répondit un Grimmjow assuré. Et puis j'ai aussi un GPS et un appareil qui envoie un signal satellite de ma position au club, si jamais j'avais un souci… J'étais obligé d'avoir ça quand j'étais guide. J'ai gardé l'habitude.

_O.. OK…, articula difficilement le jeune homme.

Il se devait d'avouer que Grimmjow était particulièrement prévoyant, et c'était plutôt une preuve de maturité. Se rendre compte qu'un homme est prévoyant, qu'il a prévu de prendre soin de vous si les choses tournent mal, c'est définitivement très important. Et Ichigo y voyait là une preuve de sentiments que le bleuté n'avait pas encore su lui avouer.

Décidant de calmer son irrésistible envie de connaître ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur, il se laissa gagner par l'instant présent. Il déposa sa joue contre l'épaule de Jaggerjack et laissa un long soupir passer ses lèvres. Après tout, c'était certainement sa chance : une tempête tropicale et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux coincés sur ce petit bout de terre. Juste eux, des couvertures et une tente...

_J'ai d'quoi tuer l'temps, ajouta le turquoise en fouillant de nouveau dans son sac. Un jeu de cartes... j'ai même une console de jeux portable !

_Mph...

Le rouquin laissa un rire s'échapper de sa bouche. Il le trouvait d'autant plus irrésistible là, à cet instant, qu'il tentait de le calmer voire même de détourner ses pensées de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et Ichigo trouvait ça vraiment charmant.

_Grimmjow ?

_Mm ?

Il fouillait toujours dans son sac, découvrant des trésors qu'il y avait oubliés. Si ce sac lui appartenait alors il ne doutait pas qu'il l'y avait placé dans l'espoir d'y amener quelqu'un tôt ou tard sur cette île, et il avait prévu cela depuis longtemps visiblement. Ou alors, le sac était immense et il ne l'avait pas vidé depuis très longtemps ?

_Même si ça arrête de pleuvoir, même si cette tempête s'arrête, on pourra rester là ?

_Quoi ? Euh... Ouais, pourquoi ?

_J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi, d'avoir l'impression d'être seul au monde. J'ai l'impression que tu m'appartiens.

C'était tellement plus facile comme ça, de le dire comme ça, pensa le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Il savait que Grimmjow ne pouvait pas s'enfuir qu'il était obligé de l'écouter et de lui répondre aussi. Il savait que c'était le meilleur moment possible et imaginable. Sans lui répondre, la main de Grimmjow se posa sur ses cheveux et il échappa un frisson.

_T'as froid ? Encore ? S'enquit Jaggerjack.

_C'est que...

_Attends, j'dois avoir un matelas gonflable et un duvet. On va s'y mettre tous les deux dedans, y'a rien d'mieux pour se réchauffer.

_Oh...

Corps contre corps ? Nus ? Il ne disait pas non !

C'était indéniablement une excellente occasion pour passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack, si seulement ses lèvres ne commençaient pas à devenir bleues, et s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un glaçon sur pâte. En l'observant commencer à gonfler le matelas, Ichigo se rendit compte que ses dents claquaient très forts et que tout son corps était envahit de frissons désagréables. Il était congelé dès que le corps de Jaggerjack s'éloignait du sien, et il ignorait si c'était dû à la douche de pluie qu'il avait prise quelques instants plus tôt ou à cette sensation de manque. Alors que l'objet de ses désirs n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Grimmjow lui demanda de se décaler lorsqu'il eut terminé de gonfler le matelas. Il le glissa sur le sol de la tente et sortit un épais duvet enroulé de son sac, qu'il s'empressa de déplier et de jeter sur le matelas. Puis, il s'enquit de savoir si le roux était enfin sec et lui demanda de se mettre sous le duvet.

Séchant ses cheveux encore humides, Kurosaki obéit et se glissa dans le duvet à doublure polaire qui insuffla une sensation de bien-être indescriptible dans son corps.

_Ah..., laissa-t-il échapper de contentement.

Mais à ses oreilles, ce petit soupir ressemblait plus à un cri de jouissance qu'autre chose. Surtout qu'il le réitéra lorsque Grimmjow, nu comme un verre, se glissa sous le duvet avec lui, collant son corps au sien puis referma la fermeture éclair rapidement. Ils se collèrent torse contre torse, hanches contres hanches, cuisses contre cuisses et tentèrent de se réchauffer. Le duvet relevé jusqu'aux cheveux, le visage enfouit dans le cou du bleuté, Ichigo étira un sourire de pure béatitude. Ce que c'était bon de se retrouver contre lui comme ça, de sentir la chaleur brûlante de son corps, sa peau douce, son souffle sur son visage, son odeur si sucrée...

Ce fut sans doute, l'un des moments les plus chaleureux et intimes de toute sa vie. Il se sentait comme dans un cocon, réchauffé, protégé, gardé. Dehors une tempête grondait et lui était là, au creux de ses bras, avec lui sous un duvet, seuls au monde sur une île déserte. Bon sang, quelle chance ! Et il ne voulait pas la gâcher en sortant une ânerie plus grosse que lui. Il voulait se fondre dans l'instant, arrêter le temps, et faire que cette tempête dure éternellement.

Le vent n'avait pas faibli, ni la pluie d'ailleurs et le tonnerre grondait toujours aussi fort. Ichigo se moquait de savoir si cette tempête allait s'aggraver, si leur tente allait prendre l'eau, si son père s'inquiétait de savoir où il était. Non, il se moquait de tous ses à-côtés. Il se sentait en sécurité avec Grimmjow, la Terre pourrait bien s'écrouler il s'en moquait, tant qu'on le laissait avec lui dans cette tente. Même s'ils devaient mourir demain, il s'en contrefichait.

Lentement, il redressa son visage et croisa les opales turquoise de son voisin qui l'observait étroitement. Ils se sourirent timidement, ne pouvant faire abstraction de la situation et de chaque membre de leur corps en contact avec ceux du voisin. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils ne purent résister à l'attirance qui les conduisit à lier leurs bouches. Dans un premier baiser chaste, puis dans un autre plus ardent, ils réchauffèrent un peu plus le duvet.

Un bras autour de sa taille, une main sur sa hanche et la seconde posée sur sa joue, Grimmjow n'ignorait pas qu'il ne pourrait retourner en arrière après cette journée. Et c'était bien loin d'être son souci le plus important, à l'instant présent. Cette sensation d'être seul au monde, et de ne plus avoir à se soucier de la terre entière et des autres êtres humains à part Ichigo était férocement libérateur. Il ne pensait plus à rien, sauf peut-être à cette bouche qui dévorait son cou à présent, à ces lèvres qui glissaient contre la peau de son épaule, ces dents qui mordillaient par endroit la peau de ses pectoraux. Il avait chaud, bien trop chaud à présent.

Ichigo était également devenu subitement brûlant. Son corps s'était transformé en volcan et il avait l'impression que le temps leur était compté. Il s'acharnait sur la peau de Grimmjow touchant, léchant, embrassant, humant chaque partie de son corps avec avidité. Il était étrange de découvrir ce que l'on était capable de faire une fois en transe. Car jamais il n'aurait imaginé en arriver là ce matin avec lui, sur cette île déserte. Et c'était justement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu qu'il trouvait le tout beaucoup plus aphrodisiaque. Si excitant même que Grimmjow le laissait faire, il lui laissait carte blanche il le sentait dans ses gestes, l'entendait dans ses soupirs excités.

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne l'arrêterait pas, il en avait furieusement envie, et ce n'était pas son membre dressé, brûlant de désir qui allait lui dire le contraire. Lorsqu'il le prit en main, sans demi-mesure, sans même se demander si c'était ce que Jaggerjack voulait, le bleuté laissa échapper un soupir de profond soulagement. La bête était épaisse, de très bonne taille, chaude comme la braise et particulièrement humide au sommet. Ichigo se pourlécha les babines, c'était exactement comme il les aimait, et il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait, il le savait.

Lentement, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la verge dressée sans hésitation, massant la peau qui glissait de haut en bas dans un balais silencieux. Son gland, de plus en plus humide, était devenu plus rouge et tellement plus sensible.

_Oh...

Jaggerjack se tortilla et essuya un frisson qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Une paume caressa ses douces bourses, les soupesant, les roulant délicatement dans le creux de sa main. Ichigo voulait tout toucher, partout, même là où il n'avait pas le droit, il s'en fichait totalement. D'un coup de bassin, il colla vigoureusement son sexe dressé contre celui du bleuté et leurs deux peaux tendues se rencontrèrent leur arrachant un puissant gémissement incontrôlé. Ses mains gagnèrent sa croupe charnue, sur laquelle elles s'agrippèrent férocement, jalousement. En guise de réponse, Grimmjow en fit de même, recueillant dans sa paume de main le muscle exquis de son postérieur à la peau de bébé. Il le malaxa, le caressa et tenta même une excursion entre ses deux fesses, descendant un doigt le long de sa raie histoire de titiller le terrain.

Au long râle que poussa Kurosaki, il comprit que le terrain n'était pas privé. Il s'y aventura plus longuement et tenta de toucher du bout des doigts ce petit sésame charnue en forme d'anneau qui gardait jalousement l'entrée de son intimité. Le roux l'y aida, soulevant sa jambe afin de la placer sur la hanche de Jaggerjack, de cette manière, ses jambes et son postérieur étaient bien plus écartés et laissaient une marche de manœuvre. D'une main experte, Ichigo enferma leurs deux membres durs dans sa main, entamant un mouvement de va et vient rapide. Leurs testicules s'entrechoquaient, leur pré-éjaculât se mélangeait dans un bruit humide totalement impudique.

Le cœur tambourinant et le sang battant à ses tempes, Ichigo laissa son visage partir en arrière. Fermant ses yeux et sa bouche il plissa ses paupières et tenta du mieux qu'il put de faire durer ce moment. Mais comment aurait-il pu retenir le temps lorsque ces contacts étaient si bons ?

_Ah... Mmm..., gémit-il lorsqu'il sentit le bout de l'index de Grimmjow s'enfoncer enfin en lui.

Sa bouche fut capturée par d'envieuses dents pointues, puis enfermée entre deux lèvres charnues et humides. Il se laissa faire, se laissa embrasser comme si ce baiser était le dernier, donnant sa langue à son partenaire et se laissant contrôler par lui. Puis, Grimmjow abandonna ses fesses pour glisser sa main le long de son dos, ses jambes de plus en plus tendues, son corps de plus en plus raide. Il n'y avait pas de doute : il était tout comme lui bientôt au point de non-retour et ça allait être un pur feu d'artifice ! Pensa Ichigo en basculant sa tête en avant.

Il planta son front contre celui de Jaggerjack, tous deux trempés par la sueur, tous deux emportés par le tourbillon de plaisir qui les désorientait. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler son plaisir, de faire partager à ce monde qui semblait si loin d'eux ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne se souciait plus de rien, ni du futur ni du présent, ni de ce passé fugace qui semblait bien loin de lui à présent. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux que cet homme dont il était fou et qui enfin, lui donnait l'intimité qu'il avait tant désiré.

_Han..., échappa la bleuté avant de retirer subitement sa main autour de la colonne de chair de l'orangé.

Un moment déconcerté, Ichigo l'observa se tourner pour empoigner un tee-shirt dans son sac et le placer sous leurs hanches. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils lorsque son voisin reprit sa position normale et que sa main vint à nouveau entourer son membre érigé. Il venait de comprendre : Grimmjow ne voulait sans doute pas qu'ils se libèrent dans son duvet. Ça aurait été... plutôt dégoûtant s'ils comptaient passer un certain là-dedans.

Bientôt, les cuisses se raidirent à nouveau, les visages se contractèrent plus encore, les pieds se cambrèrent et les poignets s'activèrent un peu plus. Kurosaki n'était plus très loin de la délivrance, et saisit entre ses dents, la lèvre inférieure offerte devant lui. Mordant avec appétit il grogna et accéléra un peu plus ses mouvements sur le sexe de Jaggerjack. Celui-ci en fit de même et ses doigts se contractèrent férocement autour de sa base avant que tout son corps ne soit saisit d'un violent tremblement.

Deux jets blancs, puissants et chauds s'échappèrent entre eux, suivis de quelques autres plus minces. Les corps en transe bougèrent avec frénésie sous la vague du plaisir et la semence collante agit comme un ciment entre eux. Elle vint se répandre sur les deux membres désormais libérés et se mélangea en une seule substance de même composition. Le duvet était devenu un véritable sauna, et les deux hommes étaient ruisselants de sueur. Les souffles étaient rapides, ils haletaient, leurs joues rougies par l'effort, les cuisses se détendirent et Grimmjow ouvrit d'un coup de main le duvet afin d'y inviter de l'air frais.

Le courant d'air fut comme une délivrance pour les deux hommes, qui échappèrent un puissant soupir de soulagement.

_Oh... putain..., soupira Grimmjow les yeux fermés et plissés, encore quelque peu perdu dans les limbes de son orgasme. T'sais pourquoi tu m'plais, Kurosaki ?

_Moi c'est Ichigo..., le corrigea dans un murmure le roux en embrassant le bord de ses lèvres.

Il s'appuya sur son torse puissant alors que le bleuté avait repris une position de planche sur le dos.

_Parce que t'es sûr de tout, t'as confiance en toi, peur d'rien... C'est flippant.

Désarçonné par la déclaration qu'il venait d'énoncer, Ichigo resta un instant immobile observant le visage encore figé de son voisin. Il déposa son menton entre les deux pectoraux puissants du masseur et étira un sourire mitigé :

_Alors je suis flippant ? Questionna-t-il, amusé.

_T'es... juste différent, conclut-il en rouvrant ses yeux.

L'orangé lui sourit largement, une petite lueur de gratitude s'affichant dans ses orbes ambrées. Enfin, il s'était ouvert. Certes, c'était bien moins que ce qu'il avait espéré mais c'était déjà un pas de géant. Il essuya sa main et ses doigts dans le tee-shirt que Grimmjow avait sacrifié à leur plaisir et planta une main sur son torse. Il était touché, plus peut-être encore qu'il ne l'aurait dû mais il s'en moquait. Cette confession lui prouvait qu'il pouvait creuser plus loin, que son cœur n'était pas fermé qu'il y avait un espoir pour lui que ça devienne sérieux entre eux.

Il ne voulait pas non plus s'emballer pour rien, mais il savait que dans la bouche de Grimmjow ces mots comptaient beaucoup. Même s'il avait conscience que ça n'était qu'une confession sur l'oreiller, même sur un oreiller d'un duvet sous une tente, ça restait une confession. Même en pleine tempête.


	12. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

_**Titre**_** : Le deal de l'été.**

_**Chapitre : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.**_

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

_**Warning :** _Lemon.

_**Note ****:**_ Fin de cette fic avec ce chapitre. Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu et reviewé, avec des remerciements en bonne et due forme à la fin du chapitre ! Merci ! :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 11. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.  
**_

Ichigo ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà tenté de donner une définition au mot « rêve » ou même « fantasme ». Mais lorsqu'il pensait à cette journée, sous cette tente sur cette île déserte en pleine tempête, il tenait _sa_ propre définition. Beaucoup de personnes l'auraient pris pour un fou, il n'y avait rien de féérique à être transit de froid dans un endroit isolé, sous une pluie battante et au milieu de l'océan Pacifique. Eh bien, il leur aurait ri au visage !

Grimmjow et lui étaient restés au fond du duvet. Ils s'étaient parlés, ils s'étaient livrés, ils avaient échangé tant de choses sur eux, leur passé, ce qu'ils désiraient. Et il avait bien plus appris sur lui en quelques heures sous une tente qu'en cinq jours au club de vacances.

_J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller tout seul. J'avais un boulot pis j'ai décidé d'me lancer dans des études de kiné. J'étais pas mauvais mais… tous ces cours, mon absentéisme était trop important et j'avais besoin d'bosser pour vivre. Alors j'ai abandonné.

_T'es fou ! S'était esclaffé Kurosaki en lui jetant un regard étonné. Tu es bien meilleur que le kiné qu'on a au club de natation !

_Merci, mais… j'aurais jamais les diplômes. J'ai juste passé ma licence de masseur c'est tout. J'serais jamais kiné.

Ichigo soupira, et fronça gravement ses sourcils. Il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien, mais il pouvait sentir au ton de sa voix que cela le touchait, comme une passion qui se tarissait, un rêve qui s'éloignait. Pourquoi Grimmjow n'aurait-il pas droit lui aussi à devenir ce qu'il rêvait d'être : kinésithérapeute ?

_Pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas tes études ? Il y a tellement de jeunes qui font ça, tu sais. Un petit appart pas très cher, un boulot à mi-temps et tes études à la fac, ça pourrait le faire, lui assura-t-il.

_Nan…, grogna-t-il, j'en suis pas capable.

_Si tu en as envie, tu peux le faire, reprit-il en hochant la tête.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un rire et donna une pichenette sur la joue rosée du jeune rouquin. Il saisissait bien qu'il voulait l'aider, mais il avait déjà retourné la situation dans tous les sens quatre ans plus tôt, après une année à la fac. Il avait réussi ses examens de justesse à l'époque mais en était ressortit lessivé. Il avait alors compris qu'il lui fallait faire un choix : travailler ou bien suivre ses études mais en pâtir terriblement, et être certainement viré de son appartement qu'il n'arrivait plus à payer.

Et c'était déjà choisi d'avance : il fallait qu'il travaille.

_Tu vois comme t'es. Toi t'as peur d'rien, t'pourrais tout tenter, j'sais pas comment tu fais !

_J'ai confiance, c'est tout. Enfin… j'essaye en tout cas.

Jaggerjack sourit à nouveau, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Oui, lui aussi pouvait se montrer plein d'assurance, confiant et parfaitement à l'aise aux yeux des autres. Il savait que c'était comme ça que tout le monde le voyait : un bellâtre entouré de jolies filles qui enflait des chevilles. Le melon qu'il avait en guise de tête lui permettait de s'engager là où il voulait et de convoiter tout ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait voulu leur dire, leur faire savoir que non, il n'était pas comme ça. C'était juste une image. Mais derrière ce reflet qu'il laissait montrer, il y avait bien plus…

_C'est comme… c'est comme le fait qu'tu sois gay, reprit-il. Comment tu fais pour l'accepter, pour pas ressentir l'regard des gens sur toi ? Tu les sens pas t'juger, tout ça ? J'veux dire : j'connais le regard des gens sur moi, j'vois ce qu'ils pensent de moi dans leurs yeux. J'aimerais pas y voir du dégoût, de l'indignation parce qu'ils jugent le fait que j'sois gay.

Kurosaki haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il avait ressenti tout cela. La peur d'être différent, ses amis qui l'abandonnaient et évidemment la crainte d'annoncer la vérité à son père et sa famille. Mais contrairement à Grimmjow, il se souciait bien moins de son image. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il s'accepte et que sa famille l'accepte tel qu'il était les autres il s'en moquait. S'ils le jugeaient eh bien c'était qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être son ami, ou même son respect.

_Tu sais, au début j'avais peur. Enfin, je me suis dit : et si je reste tout seul toute ma vie, si à cause de ça je ne suis jamais amoureux, ect. Quand j'étais ado c'était la désillusion, mes potes me pressaient pour avoir une copine et je refusais. Je voulais le cacher à tout le monde, j'ai même combattu mon attirance pour les mecs. Mais tu sais : on ne peut pas cacher bien longtemps qui on est vraiment et… Ils ont fini par le découvrir. Si mon père n'avait pas été là à ce moment de ma vie, je n'aurais jamais pu passer le cap.

Jaggerjack dodelina de la tête et abaissa le duvet sous ses pectoraux, passant une main sous sa nuque. Il inspira profondément et observa le toit de la tente toujours agitée par les bourrasques de vent :

_Ça m'étonne pas. Ton père est génial.

_Ouais, il l'est. Il m'a tout de suite beaucoup parlé, rassuré, il me demandait comment j'allais. Au bout d'un moment ça m'a même soulé mais en grandissant j'ai compris qu'il s'en faisait pour moi. Pas parce que j'étais gay, mais parce qu'il avait peur que je ne sois jamais heureux. Et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

Le bleuté tourna son visage dans sa direction, tout à coup absorbé par ses mots. Il détailla son profil avec attention, prenant garde au moindre mouvement de ses yeux, de sa bouche et de son corps. Il ressentait une étrange curiosité maladive. Ou bien était-ce de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait soudain en l'écoutant parler de son ex ? Pourtant, le ton de la voix d'Ichigo n'avait pas évolué. Il n'avait pas laissé transparaître la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiment de manque ou de tristesse à l'évocation de cet ex petit-ami.

_C'était vraiment mon premier amour. Lui il m'a tout appris, il m'a donné confiance en moi. Je croyais dur comme fer qu'on serait ensemble toute la vie. Il était gay, mais… il n'en donnait pas l'air, tu comprends ?

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui et Jaggerjack sursauta légèrement, lui montrant une moue dubitative. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il demande son avis :

_Pas trop non…

_J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les mecs qui donnaient l'impression d'être homo, par tous les pores de leur peau, tu vois ? Je préfère même des hommes qui plaisent plus à la gente féminine. Comme…

_Ouais, comme moi quoi.

_Oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé mais Ichigo ne jugea pas nécessaire de poursuivre ses explications. Grimmjow s'en trouva un peu déçu mais n'en fit pas part au jeune homme. S'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre là-dessus maintenant, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ils auraient sans doute plus de temps plus tard, pour s'étendre sur leur passé sentimental et peut-être qu'Ichigo serait plus à l'aise pour se livrer d'avantage ? D'ailleurs, Jaggerjack voulait mettre une chose au clair, tout de suite :

_Écoute, euh… Je sais que ça sera p'tet' trop te d'mander, mais… J'aimerais bien que tu vois, ça s'ébruite pas trop toi et moi. Tu comprends ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard courroucé :

_Quoi ? Tu n'assumes pas ?

_Si, si… C'est juste que… j'connais les autres et contrairement à toi, je ne pars pas dans une semaine moi. J'ai encore du taf ici et…

A sa phrase, Kurosaki baissa subitement les yeux.

Oui, une semaine… enfin une semaine et trois jours, voilà ce qui lui restait pour profiter de Grimmjow. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé jusqu'à présent, il voulait plutôt penser à l'instant présent, mais là il s'en rendait compte. Et ça faisait plutôt mal.

Il ne voulait pas poser la question à Jaggerjack, il ne voulait pas lui demander de but en blanc si c'était sérieux, s'ils allaient se revoir, s'il voulait rester avec lui lorsqu'il serait parti. Il avait trop peur de sa réponse… Lui qui croyait qu'il n'avait peur de rien, c'était faux. Lorsqu'il était amoureux, il avait peur de tout.

_Comme tu voudras. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés, dit-on, reprit finalement Ichigo, cachant son inquiétude derrière un sourire.

Le reste de la journée, ils la passèrent à l'abri de la pluie. Celle-ci était moins dense mais continuait à tomber néanmoins. Ils passèrent des heures à discuter, voire même à se câliner sous le duvet, ou même à faire des plans sur la comète pour la suite des vacances du jeune orangé. Grimmjow avait encore une journée de suspension le lendemain, ils pourraient encore passer la journée ensemble. Et puis Ichigo lui avait promis de l'aider à faire ses travaux d'intérêts généraux lorsque Yamamoto aurait décidé quelle punition lui infliger.

Certes, il ne lui restait que dix jours pour être avec lui, mais il en profiterait au maximum. Et surtout, surtout, il s'interdisait de penser à nouveau à cette échéance fatale ! C'était le meilleur moyen de rester positif et de ne pas se laisser submerger par le négatif de la situation.

Lorsqu'en fin de journée la lumière déclina et qu'au dehors la pluie n'était plus qu'un léger crachin, Grimmjow prit la décision de rentrer. Il fallait mieux ne plus trop s'attarder ici, surtout qu'il ignorait si la tempête avait fini ou si elle reprendrait pendant la nuit. Certes il avait des réserves pour encore plus d'une journée, mais il ne fallait mieux pas tenter le diable.

Ichigo s'en moquait de savoir qu'il avait passé une journée entière sur une île déserte paradisiaque alors qu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. Il s'en moquait de ne pas avoir pu profiter de la plage privée et des bienfaits du soleil sur sa peau. Il avait profité de son accompagnateur aux cheveux bleus et c'était bien plus jouissif !

* * *

Le petit couple amarra son embarcation au port de l'île de Kyushu. Les quais étaient déserts à cause du temps plus automnal qu'estival et ils furent bien ravis de se savoir seuls. Après avoir laissé les clefs du bateau à Kira qui s'ennuyait comme un rat mort en attendant le client, les deux amoureux prirent le chemin du bungalow des Kurosaki.

Ce fut tout naturellement que Grimmjow proposa au jeune homme de le raccompagner, surtout qu'Ichigo craignait de devoir subir les remontrances de son père, qui avait sans doute cherché à le joindre toute la journée. Mais en consultant son portable, il remarqua qu'une fois le réseau retrouvé il n'avait aucun message vocal ni aucun texto, ce qui l'étonna.

Traversant le club et son bar, ils saluèrent Shuuhei qui leur rendit leur salut. Ils se tenaient proches l'un de l'autre mais sans montrer outre mesure ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et Grimmjow l'appréciait grandement, ou plutôt non ! Il s'en trouvait perturbé. Il avait compris l'attachement de Kurosaki envers sa personne et il avait été surpris de savoir que le jeune homme acceptait de jouer les amoureux secrets et de jouer ami-ami devant les autres. Il avait cru qu'il discuterait plus abruptement de ce comportement cachotier.

Lorsqu'ils prirent le petit chemin dans les bois pour rejoindre le bungalow, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, l'endroit étant désert, il fut à nouveau décontenancé. Ichigo marchait devant lui sans le regarder, il faisait presque comme s'il n'était pas là… Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu non plus : s'ignorer totalement dans des lieux publics !

Alors ce fut lui qui prit les reines du carrosse, et rattrapa la jeune personne pour glisser sa main dans la sienne.

_Hé !

Surprit, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'étonnement. Mais il se laissa faire, en observant médusé, la main musclée de Grimmjow se glisser dans la sienne et ses doigts se lier aux siens. Ce geste, très simple pour la plupart des couples, était loin de l'être pour eux. L'orangé sourit et capta le regard turquoise :

_Quoi ? Lui lança-t-il. T'veux p'tet pas que j'te prenne la main ?

_Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Lança Ichigo avec un sourire moqueur en fourrant son nez dans son cou.

_Hé ! Ok pour la main, mais commence pas à m'embrasser dans l'cou ! Reprit-il en esquissant un pas de côté pour échapper au rapprochement de Kurosaki.

Bien entendu, le tout sur un ton humoristique qui n'échappa pas à Ichigo. Et ce fut dans une ambiance plus légère, main dans la main, qu'ils abordèrent enfin les alentours du bungalow Kurosaki. Ils montèrent les marches de la terrasse et Ichigo constata qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Mais cependant, il ne fit pas entrer Grimmjow. Il stoppa ses pas à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée et se tourna vers lui :

_Bon… Ça tient toujours pour demain alors ?

_Évidemment ! Répondit-il avec un sourire large. Oublie pas de prendre ta serviette.

_P'tet que je devrais l'oublier comme ça je serai obligé de m'enrouler avec toi dans la tienne pour me réchauffer, minauda-t-il en haussant ses sourcils d'un air coquin.

_Alors oublie ton maillot de bain tant que tu y es…

_Ça peut toujours s'arranger, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de lui et en lui volant un baiser.

Ichigo glissa ses bras autour du cou du bleuté, plongeant dans ses bras pour échanger un baiser avec lui. C'était le summum de la journée – ou presque. Être resté dans ses bras, entièrement nu sous une tente, coupé du monde toute la journée et se retrouver ce soir dans ses bras pour un baiser qui lui souhaitait bonne nuit… c'était très romantique.

_On peut aussi carrément tester la plage naturiste, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Relança Jaggerjack en coupant le baiser.

_Tu plaisantes ?!

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent dans un même mouvement. Leur moment intime soudainement cassé, Ichigo feignit de paraître détendu alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience que sa belle journée se terminait et que dorénavant ils devraient faire semblant devant les autres.

Sur le perron devant eux, apparut alors un Isshin visiblement étonné de les voir ici. Un instant surpris, il se reprit la seconde d'après et sauta sur son fils dans un mouvement presque effrayant qui fit reculer Grimmjow.

_OH MON FIIIILS ! S'écria-t-il en abattant ses deux bras forts sur le corps du rouquin. Oh mon Dieu, je croyais t'avoir perdu à tout jamais !

_Mouais…. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as même pas appelé, dit Ichigo en levant ses yeux au ciel, peu enthousiaste face à ses jérémiades.

_Oui euh… pas de réseau, tu sais..., souffla Isshin avant de le relâcher pour reprendre son sérieux.

Le paternel se racla la gorge en signe de nervosité, tentant de trouver une explication à son mutisme. Il avait tant eu à faire pour occuper Karin et Yuzu, dégoûtées par la pluie, qu'il en avait oublié son aîné. Certes, ce n'était pas digne d'un père mais Ichigo était grand et puis il le savait responsable. Il n'aurait rien fait qui puisse le mettre en danger, n'est-ce pas ? Il remarqua soudain la présence de Grimmjow à côté de son fils. Sans s'étonner outre mesure, il salua le jeune homme à la crinière turquoise et celui-ci lui retourna un salut respectueux :

_J'en étais sûr que vous étiez ensemble, les enfants…, scanda-t-il en joignant ses mains en signe d'adoration. Fils, toi aussi tu as réussi ton deal, c'est bien.

Ichigo poussa un soupir éreinté et leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulait éviter que son père ne s'embarque dans l'un de ses fous numéros qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer lorsqu'il lui présentait un garçon.

_Oui, papa, c'est génial. Maintenant Grimmjow va rentrer chez lui, dit-il en prenant le bras du bleuté pour l'attirer plus loin avec lui.

_Quoi ? Mais non, non, non, s'empressa d'ajouter le chirurgien en empoignant Jaggerjack par le bras à son tour. Hors de question ! Vous viendrez bien prendre un petit quelque chose, Grimmjow ? Avez-vous mangé, jeunes hommes ?

Son regard inquisiteur surpris le masseur qui tourna instinctivement ses yeux sur l'orangé qui venait de dissimuler son visage entre ses mains. Disons qu'il avait plutôt l'air… décontenancé par l'attitude de son père. Devant le regard quelque peu insistant de Kurosaki, le père, Jaggerjack se sentit obligé de répondre :

_Pas vraiment, mais…

_Alors c'est parti ! Yuzu a fait un merveilleux diner ce soir. Il y a de quoi rajouter deux couverts, c'est dit ! déclara le père avec un sourire radieux.

Ichigo redressa son visage immédiatement, sentant la catastrophe venir. Quoi ? Grimmjow rencontrer toute sa famille là, tout de suite ? N'était-ce pas précipité ? Alors qu'Isshin entamait déjà à moitié la danse de la victoire en se délectant à l'idée de recevoir le petit-ami de son fils, Ichigo tourna son profil en direction de son accompagnateur :

_Tu n'es pas obligé, lui dit-il en posant sur lui un regard tendre.

_Non, c'est bon, j'vais rester. Et puis… Ton père a l'air d'avoir envie que j'reste alors…

Le chirurgien cessa ses exubérances en entendant l'accord du bleuté. Il adopta une attitude plus rigoureuse, se tournant vers eux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et baissant d'un ton, se rapprocha d'eux :

_Oui, à ce propos : Retsu-chan est là… et comment dire ? Je viens d'annoncer aux filles qu'elle et moi nous allions rentrer ensemble à Karakura et vivre ensemble et…

_Quoi ?!

Ichigo recula d'un pas, traduisant une immense surprise. Décidément c'était le soir des premières ou quoi ?!

_S'il te plait Ichigo, je compte sur toi, fils ! Implora son père en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est dur avec Karin. Je viens à peine de l'annoncer, et elle a très mal pris le fait que Retsu-chan devienne… enfin qu'elle ne remplace votre mère. Elle… je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ichigo inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer après l'annonce de cette nouvelle peu conventionnelle. Certes, lui aussi avait été choqué de l'apprendre si abruptement, mais quand même : son père avait le droit de refaire sa vie. Leur mère n'était plus là, mais jamais ils ne l'oublieraient. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Isshin avait retrouvé l'amour qu'il en oubliait Masaki pour autant. Et il comprenait que Karin ne puisse pas l'accepter.

_Et Yuzu comment elle le prend ?

_Plutôt bien, répondit Isshin en hochant la tête. Enfin…. Elle s'est plus intéressée à la cuisson de son canard que de ma conversation, mais peu importe. Tu m'en veux, fils ?

_T'en vouloir ? Répéta le rouquin, écarquillant les yeux. Mais pourquoi ?! Papa, je trouve ça super que tu aies retrouvé quelqu'un. Je suis content pour toi.

_Ah, ça me fait plaisir fils, souffla-t-il, sa voix presque tremblante d'émotion. Et je suis heureux aussi que tu aies trouvé un bon garçon comme Grimmjow, hein ?

Isshin donna un bon coup de poing dans le bras de Jaggerjack qui sembla serrer les dents sous la douleur qu'il lui infligeait. Ichigo tenta de le rassurer du regard, que cette soirée ne serait pas si horrible. Mon Dieu, pensa-t-il néanmoins alors qu'ils s'aventuraient en direction de la porte d'entrée… Et dire que Grimmjow avait souhaité garder tout cela secret, c'était déjà raté avec ce foutu dîner ! Il s'en voulait, d'une certaine manière. Mais étrangement, il trouvait Jaggerjack bien plus détendu qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

Certainement parce qu'il ignorait ce qui allait l'attendre.

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans le bungalow et rejoignirent le salon, et la tablée étrangement silencieuse. Unohana Retsu se trouvait en bout de table, faisant face à Isshin qui reprit sa place après avoir présenté Grimmjow à Retsu. Karin et Yuzu étaient assises côte à côte d'un côté de la table. Ichigo et Grimmjow s'assirent également à côtés, face aux deux jeunes filles. L'orangé pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait autour d'eux. Yuzu gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette et Karin conservait une attitude fermée, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses sourcils très largement froncés.

Isshin toussota, constatant avec une certaine décontenance que sa compagne n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus. Il tenta de profiter de l'arrivée de son fils pour détendre l'atmosphère :

_Alors, Ichigo qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, cette après-midi ? Lança-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

_Euh… on a… on a été sur une île déserte. C'était super !

_Oh ! Retsu-chan, tu entends ça ? Jeta-t-il en tapant d'enthousiasme du poing sur la table. Une île déserte, il faut qu'on fasse ça ! Hein les filles ?

Yuzu et Karin remontèrent leurs yeux sur leur frère et l'écoutèrent poursuivre, quelque peu intéressées :

_C'était super. Grimmjow était guide avant d'être masseur et il m'a amené sur une petite île. Mais c'est incroyable papa, je te jure on dirait qu'on est seuls au monde ! C'est dépaysant, très… presque déroutant.

_Tous les touristes que j'ai amenés sur ces îles en sont repartis très contents, ajouta Grimmjow en regardant alternativement Isshin puis Unohana. C'est surtout le fait de se rendre compte qu'on est sur un bout d'terre au milieu du Pacifique. En fait y'a un truc fascinant je crois, hein Ichi ?

_Ouais, ouais. C'est génial. T'as une plage privée, tout est pour toi seul !

_Ça m'a l'air très agréable, en effet, commenta Retsu avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Et combien de temps peut-on y rester ?

_Ça dépend de votre forfait. Certain prennent une après-midi, c'est l'plus commun, expliqua Jaggerjack. Mais vous pouvez aussi y rester toute une journée ou plus. Mais il faut consulter la météo avant parce que…

_Et comment vous avez pu en profiter avec cette tempête cette après-midi ? Lança Karin, ses yeux inquisiteurs lançant des éclairs, comme si elle eut souhaité rendre mal à l'aise les deux jeunes hommes.

_Euh… En fait euh… on y était depuis le matin donc… on en a profité, sourit nerveusement Ichigo en lançant un regard en biais à Grimmjow qui recula sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Mais par miracle, Isshin reprit la conversation à son compte :

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les filles, hein ?

_Mouais, répondit Karin. Tant qu'il n'y a pas des gamins grincheux sur la plage…

_Vous serez entièrement seuls, lui assura Grimmjow. Pas d'autre famille, j'vous le garantie.

La conversation continua sur ce sujet, petit à petit les langues se délièrent et les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à interroger leur frère sur cette île déserte. Isshin y mettait également son grain de sel et Unohana encourageait son compagnon à leur organiser cette sortie. La table reprit une allure de véritable dîner de famille, où chacun étalait ses plans pour les vacances. Et c'était bien plus agréable de cette façon, pensa Ichigo avec un sourire. Surtout que Grimmjow était facilement à l'aise en parlant de ce qu'il connaissait le mieux.

_J'pourrais l'organiser pour vous, si vous voulez, proposa-t-il d'ailleurs, prenant dans sa main ses baguettes qu'il porta à sa bouche.

_Tu nous accompagneras, Grimmjow-kun ? Questionna Yuzu, soudain ravie de savoir qu'il serait leur guide.

_Ouais, si j'bosse pas ce jour-là pourquoi pas, répondit-il avec un léger sourire en prenant une autre bouchée de riz.

_Et d'ailleurs, que faites-vous dans la vie, Grimmjow-san ? Interrogea soudain Unohana avec un sourire amical sur les lèvres. A part…. masseur ici je veux dire.

_Oh je…

Les regards de toute la famille se braquèrent sur le bleuté qui s'en trouva un moment déstabilisé. Ils semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres et leurs regards intéressés étaient vraiment inhabituels. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude de voir un tel intérêt chez des inconnus. La plupart du temps c'était les filles qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux, mais leur intérêt était plus... physique. Là, ils attendaient sa réponse, ils s'intéressaient à lui. Pas à son physique de bellâtre. Devant l'hésitation de sa moitié, le rouquin prit les devants et vint au secours de Grimmjow. Après tout, il connaissait son père, il pourrait peut-être avoir les mots qui amèneraient Jaggerjack à réfléchir sur ses études de kiné…

_Grimmjow a arrêté ses études de kinésithérapie.

_Pourquoi cela ? S'indigna Isshin en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

Un silence désagréable s'installa, tous les regards se tournant en direction du bleuté. Ce dernier haussa ses sourcils, tournant ses yeux vers Ichigo qu'il fusilla du regard. Celui-ci lui retourna un sourire hypocrite qui lui disait vivement : « tu vas voir, tu vas les reprendre tes études ! ».

_C'est un métier extrêmement prisé en ce moment ! reprit Isshin, plus enthousiaste que jamais de pouvoir parler du milieu médical et paramédical. Des cabinets s'ouvrent tous les jours dans le pays ! Le nombre de patients qui viennent chez moi et qui me disent qu'ils consultent un kiné… Pfff… ces types-là se font des… enfin des… roubignoles en or.

_Isshin-san, voyons, pas devant les jeunes filles, le reprit Unohana en le fusillant du regard.

Yuzu posa une main devant sa bouche derrière laquelle elle pouffa et Karin leva les yeux au ciel.

_Le problème c'est que j'peux pas subvenir à mes besoins, Monsieur, si j'continue mes études. J'ai besoin de travailler, expliqua Grimmjow. C'était trop dur pour moi.

_Mais enfin… avoir un studio coûte-t-il donc si cher ? Interrogea-t-il, étonné. Ichigo, tu as des amis étudiants qui vivent en studio, non ? Tiens, Chad par exemple ! Il étudie le sport, a un studio et travaille à côté à mi-temps dans un bar, et il y arrive très bien !

_Ouais, c'est vrai, appuya Ichigo en laissant ses yeux glisser sur la pièce. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

_Oui, mais… il n'est pas à Tokyo. A Tokyo les studios sont hors de prix, reprit Jaggerjack en hochant la tête.

Un silence s'installa, l'argument donné par Jaggerjack était évidemment de taille et forcément imparable. Ichigo et son père échangèrent un regard mais ne trouvèrent rien à dire.

_Mais… pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas continuer vos études à Karakura, Grimmjow-san ? Demanda soudain Unohana en se penchant en avant. La faculté est très bien, les studios sont moins chers et puis… pour vos stages, je suis certain que la clinique Kurosaki vous ferait bon accueil, n'est-ce pas mon cher ?

_Oh oui, certainement, certainement ! Répondit un Isshin ravi, en frappant dans ses mains. Et puis, je connais beaucoup de confrères kiné, qui seraient prêts à prendre n'importe qui tant que c'est moi qui leur envoie !

Oh par tous les Cieux… Ichigo se renfrogna dans son siège et dissimula son visage derrière sa main. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait cherché à faire... Il aurait juste voulu que son père avance quelques arguments pour que Grimmjow prenne conscience qu'il devait continuer ses études. Mais pas… pas s'installer à Karakura ! C'était comme si son père et sa compagne se mêlaient de sa relation amoureuse… Oh bon sang, il aurait mieux fait de refuser l'invitation de son père, il aurait dû dire à Grimmjow de s'en aller. Ces deux-là étaient en train de se faire un film complet là ! Ils étaient en train de convaincre Grimmjow de venir s'installer à Karakura ! C'était… Oh bordel, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait bien sûr mais… il était certain qu'il dirait non !

_Ichigo va à la fac de médecine, vous savez, reprit Isshin devant le mutisme du turquoise qui l'écoutait cependant religieusement. Elle est très réputée. Les professeurs sont compétents, je les connais personnellement. J'ai fait des congrès avec certains d'entre eux…

_Papa…

_C'est vrai, fils, ils sont très bien. Grimmjow ne perdra rien en changeant de faculté.

_C'est bon, laissez-le tranquille, coupa bientôt l'orangé en fusillant son père du regard. Il a p'tet… des obligations à Tokyo, de la famille ou des amis ?!

Son argument sembla faire mouche puisque son père et Unohana restèrent muets. Isshin se pinça les lèvres, ses yeux glissant sur la table encombrée d'assiettes et de plats, quant à Retsu, elle baissa son regard sur son assiette vide.

_Je... je suis navré, Grimmjow, je ne voulais pas que…

_Non, vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa de dire le bleuté en levant sa main devant lui. J'apprécie que vous essayiez de m'aider mais… Ichi a raison. J'peux pas quitter Tokyo comme ça, de toute façon.

Ichigo soupira, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il avait trouvé son père sans gênes de dire ces choses à Grimmjow si soudainement, il ne pouvait aller contre le fait qu'il aurait aimé qu'il lui dise oui. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas dans les projets de Jaggerjack de quitter la capitale. Il en était soucieux, plus qu'il n'aurait dû très certainement, mais il commençait à comprendre. Ou plutôt, il commençait à prendre conscience de la réalité et que la fin de leur relation était inévitable. En comprenant qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance que Grimmjow puisse vivre à Karakura, il était donc certain que leur relation ne durerait jamais plus d'une semaine.

C'était cruel. Mais la réalité et la vie étaient toutes deux cruelles. Il s'y était fait.

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Ichigo tenta tant bien que mal de mettre de côté ce point de leur relation. Oui, elle était vouée à l'échec et alors ? Il était avec lui, c'était déjà pas mal non ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question d'une longue relation avant, lorsqu'il ne sortait pas avec lui. Franchement, il voulait le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul de la crémière avec ! Quoique non, mauvaise métaphore…

Grimmjow et lui passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble. Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, ils s'échappèrent dans le centre-ville pour faire du shopping. Puis le soir, ils sortirent dans un bar et rentrèrent en stop complétement alcoolisés et dormirent même dans un bateau amarré au port. Le lendemain, lorsque Kira les trouva endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la cabine d'un superbe bateau neuf, il manqua avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

Mais ils s'amusaient tellement ensemble qu'Ichigo en avait oublié tous ses anciens souvenirs heureux. Il n'avait jamais été si bien avec un homme. Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés de cette manière était… tellement incroyable. Dans le sens ou Grimmjow était à la fois le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas, et l'amant qu'il avait toujours désiré avoir. Il connaissait l'île mieux que personne, et il l'avait emmené dans une petite crique dans laquelle ils purent se baigner entièrement nus avant d'être découverts par des touristes étrangers offusqués. Ils s'étaient échappés, morts de rire, prenant conscience que ses souvenirs resteraient pour toujours dans leur mémoire.

Lorsque Grimmjow reprit son travail, Ichigo profitait des activités avec ses sœurs, Unohana et son père. Il avait fait du jet-ski, appris la planche à voile avec un Renji qui se montrait très amical – sans tomber dans la drague. Le soir, quand Jaggerjack débauchait, il l'attendait à l'accueil du club et ils rejoignaient le bungalow de Shuuhei avec lequel ils passaient de longues soirées à boire, rigoler, jouer à des jeux, se raconter leur vie. Avec Hisagi ils pouvaient s'embrasser devant lui, se câliner, alors qu'ils évitaient de le faire devant leurs autres amis.

Hallibel avait quelque peu mené la vie dure à Grimmjow au début, puis elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un autre homme et l'avait laissé tranquille. Sans qu'il n'ait eu à dévoiler leur relation, il s'était débarrasser de son ex. Par contre, au plus grand désespoir d'Ichigo, il ne s'était nullement débarrassé de cette colonie de fangirls qui le suivait partout où il allait. Il en devenait même malade de jalousie. Mais Jaggerkack lui, en était amusé, à son plus grand désarroi.

* * *

Alors que le départ approchait et qu'Ichigo faisait le compte des jours qu'il lui restait sur l'île – trois pour être exact - il comprit que le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Grimmjow devenait primordial. Non ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble. Ils en mourraient d'envie tous les deux alors pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas trouvé le temps ?

Toute la journée, Grimmjow était d'astreinte, mis à pied par un Yamamoto excédé qui ne cessait de le punir. Puis, une fois son travail terminé il avait des travaux d'intérêt généraux à effectuer. Ichigo l'aidait, qu'il s'agisse de ramasser les papiers sur la plage, de vider les bennes à ordures de tout le club, ou de passer la serpillère dans les bungalows libérés par les vacanciers. Si bien que lorsqu'ils terminaient leurs tâches, tard le soir, ils avaient juste le temps de se détendre avec Shuuhei et ensuite le sommeil les gagnait. Ils avaient évidemment tenté de tenir le coup en se câlinant, en dormant toutes les nuits ensemble les tentations étaient bien trop grandes, mais voilà… Qui aurait pu en vouloir à Grimmjow ? Ils avaient pensé avant tout à être ensemble, être ensemble et profiter le maximum l'un de l'autre. Le sexe était important, Kurosaki en convenait, mais pas comme ça. La façon qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble semblait leur suffire, pour l'instant en tout cas. Car Ichigo trouvait qu'il fallait vraiment passer la vitesse supérieure, bien qu'il soit surpris que Grimmjow n'ait pas osé le premier.

Ce jour-là donc, alors que son père et ses sœurs étaient partis pour une nouvelle excursion, quelque part dans le centre-ville de la ville voisine, il prit la décision de ne rien regretter. Si cette relation devait rester un simple et magnifique souvenir de vacances, il voulait qu'il le soit pour longtemps et pour une bonne raison. Très bonne raison. Il voulait lui appartenir, avoir la sensation qu'il était sien, qu'ils étaient bien plus proches que personne d'autre au monde. Il voulait sentir ce lien entre eux, comme une sorte de souvenir plus profond qu'il aurait à loisir d'emporter avec lui lorsque leurs chemins se seraient séparés.

_Club Yamamoto bonjour !

Cette même voix, stridente et enjouée répondit au téléphone, sur le même ton que la première fois qu'il avait contacté l'accueil du club de vacances.

_Bonjour, c'est Kurosaki Ichigo. J'aimerais qu'un masseur me soit envoyé, c'est possible ?

_Oui, Kurosaki-san, nous envoyons tout…

_Oh mais j'ai une demande particulière, s'empressa-t-il de couper la jeune personne à l'autre bout du fil.

_Oui, je vous écoute.

_J'aimerais me faire masser par Grimmjow...

_Mais tout à fait, Kurosaki-san. Je le contacte et vous l'envoie le plus rapidement possible.

Il raccrocha le combiné le sourire aux lèvres, bienheureux que sa demande ait aboutit. Mystérieusement il avait un instant cru dur comme fer qu'elle serait refusée. Il ignorait pourquoi mais le destin s'était tant acharné à les éloigner l'un de l'autre au début que depuis qu'ils étaient heureux il s'attendait à un revirement de situation n'importe quand. Non, mieux ne valait pas penser négativement.

Comme la première fois qu'il s'était fait masser, le jeune homme répondant au nom d'Hanatarou vint mettre en place la table de massage. Mais cette fois-ci, Ichigo insista pour qu'il l'installe dans sa chambre, dans laquelle il y avait évidemment bien assez de place. Le jeune garçon brun lui avait lancé un regard étonné, mais avait accédé à sa demande. Puis, il lui présenta – comme la dernière fois – les strings jetables qu'Ichigo observa avec un sourire amusé, mais qu'il refusa à nouveau de porter :

_Ça ira, merci. Je n'aurais certainement pas besoin d'un string… ou d'autre chose d'ailleurs, commenta-t-il tout bas en raccompagnant le jeune homme jusqu'à l'entrée.

Il eut le temps de se changer, enroulant une serviette blanche autour de sa taille - sans rien dessous, mais avait-il besoin de le préciser ? – et attendit patiemment son prince charmant. Désireux d'accueillir le bleuté comme il se devait, il avait l'intention de la jouer mutine et de l'attendre devant sa chambre, seulement vêtu de sa serviette de bain. Puis, lorsqu'il serait entré il la laisserait glisser le long de ses hanches et lui ferait signe de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Moui, ça pourrait marcher. Il n'avait pas forcément l'habitude de séduire les hommes de cette façon, mais il voulait mettre le paquet pour Grimmjow.

Il prit en mains le miroir posé sur un meuble non loin de lui et étudia ses moues avec attention. Il se trouvait ridicule, finit-il par penser après avoir étudié une dernière fois l'une de ses moues. Il voulait la jouer sexy, non ? Il savait ce que Jaggerjack aimait, ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à deviner... Bien, il allait abandonner les moues espiègles et se tourner plutôt pour un jeter de serviette lorsqu'il arriverait pour lui montrer son postérieur. Il savait que Grimmjow l'adorait, il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais... à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches ses mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tâter ses fesses.

Il était en pleines réflexions, en train d'observer ses fesses dans le miroir, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Surpris, il manqua en échapper le miroir mais se reprit et le déposa à sa place avant de donner l'ordre à son compagnon tant attendu d'entrer. Il adopta tout de suite une position lascive, adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Cambré, un doigt passant sous sa serviette, prête à la faire tomber dès que le turquoise se serait immobilisé pour le fixer.

Grimmjow pénétra dans le bungalow en poussant un soupir peu engageant à l'oreille, son sac de masseur sur l'épaule. Il ne daigna même pas lancer un regard à la créature à demi-nue qui l'attendait. Contrairement à la réaction que Kurosaki attendait, le bleuté laissa tomber son sac à terre et s'essuya le front :

_Ah c'est toi ! Lança-t-il, comme un soulagement en lui lançant un regard d'un millième de seconde. Putain… Pendant un moment j'me suis dit, si c'est son père… si j'me tape encore un mec plein d'poils à masser, j'démissionne.

Ichigo poussa un cri de frustration, oubliant son attitude séductrice :

_Bonjour le cassage d'ambiance !

_Quoi ?

Le rouquin laissa ses bras tomber lourdement le long de son corps et fit la moue, échappant un puissant soupir de dégoût. Son dos se voûta légèrement et il fronça ses sourcils devant un Jaggerjack médusé :

_Merde Grimmjow ! Tu pourrais pas être plus romantique pour une fois ? Tu viens de casser l'ambiance !

_Quoi ? Parce que j'ai parlé d'ton père ? Ou parce que j'ai parlé d'poils ?

_Raaah…

Ichigo rentra dans la chambre, l'air furieux que sa tentative de séduction n'ait pas fonctionné. Grimmjow le suivit, visiblement dubitatif sur sa réaction et découvrit la table de massage sur laquelle l'orangé s'écroula de tout son poids, sa serviette bien nouée autour de sa taille.

_Allez, viens m'masser, lu ordonna-t-il.

_Quoi ? Non, tu l'fais exprès ! Mes mains sont… j'ai trop mal aux mains ! S'écria-t-il en observant ses doigts rouges. Yamamoto me colle tous les rendez-vous possibles et imaginables ! J'croyais que tu m'avais demandé pour m'aider à m'reposer.

_Eh bien non, gros malin ! Lui répliqua Kurosaki en tournant sa tête vers lui. Allez au boulot !

Hésitant un instant et croyant qu'il ne faisait que le faire marcher, Grimmjow resta interdit et immobile. Puis, remarquant que le jeune orangé attendait patiemment allongé sur le ventre, il inspira profondément puis reparti en direction du salon. Il attrapa son sac de matériel au passage et retourna dans la chambre. Son regard lançant des couteaux, il aurait volontiers dit à Ichigo d'aller se faire voir mais... la vision de son petit postérieur enroulé dans sa serviette de bain l'empêcha de former le moindre mot négatif.

_Je suis très tendu depuis deux, trois jours, annonça sans prévenir la voix de Kurosaki. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais… j'ai besoin qu'on me fasse du bien.

Jaggerjack haussa un sourcil, il jouait un espèce de rôle ou quoi ? Le ton de sa voix était différent, voire presque autoritaire et il gardait le visage à l'opposé de lui, il lui était donc impossible de voir son expression. Cependant, il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela et ouvrit son sac duquel il sortit plusieurs flacons d'huiles essentielles dont il allait se servir pour masser le jeune homme.

Ses yeux rivés sur les deux bosses à la taille parfaite dissimulées sous la serviette, il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ichigo était un client, bordel ! Se dit-il en inspirant profondément. Enfin, en apprenant qu'il l'avait fait appeler, il s'en était trouvé presque excité et n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que le jeune homme veuille juste jouer au masseur et à son client avec une telle désinvolture. Il avait du mal à savoir si c'était pour le faire payer d'avoir raté son entrée, ou bien pour l'entrainer dans un jeu coquin qu'il venait d'inventer.

Après tout, il aurait dû le savoir. Ichigo était très à l'aise avec lui, de plus en plus depuis deux, trois jours et ils s'étaient rapprochés encore un peu plus. Il avait été étonné néanmoins, de voir avec quelle facilité le rouquin s'était adapté à leur relation. Il avait confiance en lui, ne redoutait aucune discussion, aucun jeu coquin que Grimmjow aimait à déclencher. C'était comme si… comme s'il était bien plus à l'aise que lui !

_Mmm…

Grimmjow posa délicatement ses mains sur les omoplates d'Ichigo, appuyant ses douces paumes contre la peau bronzée de l'allongé. Il ignorait ce que l'orangé lui réservait, vu qu'il semblait d'humeur joueuse, mais il savait une chose : il adorait ses massages ! Et il avait bien l'intention de le faire craquer en le massant. Il verrait bien alors qui serait le plus à l'aise des deux en remportant la partie et en déjouant son petit jeu.

Il s'attaqua à ses épaules, ses mains jouant avec les muscles et les nerfs qui roulaient sous ses doigts, bougeaient, se dénouaient. La chaleur créée par ses mouvements était bienfaitrice, douce et déstressant. Il descendit le long de ses flancs, ses doigts effleurant dans un mouvement fluide ses hanches osseuses dont il s'écarta aussitôt. Il reprit les mêmes gestes plusieurs fois, avant de s'attaquer à sa colonne vertébrale.

Il vit les cuisses d'Ichigo trembler légèrement sous sa serviette, et le jeune homme échappa un soupir de bien-être. Il adorait la façon qu'il avait de totalement lâcher prise sous ses massages, sous ses mains et à chaque passage de ses doigts. Les soupirs qu'il poussait avaient le don de le mettre en transe, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Différent de la première fois qu'il l'avait massé, puisque là il avait tous les droits. Ou presque….

Laissant trainer un index joueur le long de la démarcation de la serviette sur son dos, le masseur prit le risque de l'abaisser. Sans surprise, la serviette glissa sur la peau encore sèche et délivra un fessier rebondi à la peau laiteuse, nu de tout sous-vêtement. Il mordit avec appétit dans sa lèvre, à la vue de ce parfait postérieur à la peau de pêche dont il rêvait si souvent d'avoir sous ses mains. Le bout de tissu s'écrasa au sol, après qu'Ichigo lui eut donné un léger coup de pouce en soulevant son bassin pour la libérer. Sans un mot, Jaggerjack reprit son activité, descendant à présent sur l'arrière des cuisses du jeune homme. Il voulait garder le meilleur pour la fin, et délaissa ses fesses.

Il malaxa les muscles avec une délicatesse hors normes, une dextérité extraordinaire et un doigté remarquable. Ichigo était au bord de l'apoplexie. Déjà, oui. Il avait toujours aimé qu'on le caresse, ou qu'on le masse de la sorte en guise de préliminaire. Il trouvait que ça éveillait sa peau, ses sens et son désir. Sa peau se réveillait parcourue de frissons, ses jambes tressaillaient de plaisir à chaque fois que Grimmjow leur prodiguait de douces caresses apaisantes. Ah… c'était ça qu'il voulait : avoir un petit-ami masseur ! Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Mais là, il se devait d'avouer qu'il avait décroché le gros lot. Non seulement Grimmjow était beau comme Dieu, bâti comme un Dieu, mais ses doigts étaient de l'or en barre, son toucher un souffle divin et ses massages de purs moments de plaisir. Qui aurait demandé plus ? Certainement pas lui !

_Mmm... Tu fais ça tellement bien..., susurra un Ichigo au bord du Paradis.

Grimmjow inspira profondément en écoutant sa voix tentatrice. Si c'était pour le pousser à bout, alors il commençait très fort, il l'avouait volontiers qu'il était déjà en sueurs. Il ne pouvait pas reculer à présent, il avait envie que ce massage devienne foncièrement coquin, voire pire que ça : pervers, sale, sexuel... Il y pensait constamment, de ce que donnerait Ichigo au lit. Il l'imaginait tellement en amant extraordinaire qu'il avait presque craint de le voir refuser de coucher avec lui. Mais là, quoiqu'il pourrait dire, il l'obligerait... Ce n'était peut-être pas très sain dit de la sorte, mais Grimmjow voulait le faire. Et il était curieux : qu'est-ce que ça faisait de pénétrer un mec ?

Il laissa ses mains remonter le long de ses mollets, puis de ses cuisses. Ses mains caressèrent furtivement son postérieur, avant d'y revenir pour y imprimer un massage plus dur. Il empoigna fermement ses deux fesses au creux de ses larges mains, une dans chaque, et entreprit de faire travailler ses muscles. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair rebondie et si agréable au toucher, et il remarqua bien vite que la peau du roux était traversée de frissons. Il était à deux doigts de ronronner de désir, de lui faire comprendre son plaisir d'avoir en main sa magnifique croupe ! Il était fou de son arrière-train, mais _vraiment_ fou... A bien y réfléchir il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de culte pour le fessier d'une fille. Mais là... il pouvait passer sa journée à regarder, apprécier cette lune ronde et charnue, il aurait pu en manger !

Perdu dans ses pensées incongrues de la croupe de Kurosaki, il fut surpris lorsque dans un mouvement totalement impudique qui l'excita tout particulièrement, le rouquin écarta très sensiblement ses cuisses. Une autoroute était toute tracée afin que ses doigts s'insinuent entre ses fesses, là où il avait l'habitude de le titiller pour l'exciter d'avantage. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait se tromper en réitérant l'expérience. Son index glissa avec insistance sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, caressant le petit anneau rose dont il avait déjà apprécié la forme et la couleur quelques fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'y attarda plus attentivement, son index alternant les mouvement circulaires, les pressions afin de préparer le terrain. Et lorsqu'il lui sembla que le petit anneau commençait à s'activer, les muscles réveillés ne cessant de se dénouer, et poussé par les soupirs du jeune homme il força lentement le bout de son doigt en lui.

Il retint sa respiration en observant le bout de son doigt disparaitre de sa vue, logé au creux de la chaleur du corps d'Ichigo. Ces fesses n'étaient pas seulement agréables à regarder, elles étaient également agréables à toucher à l'intérieur. Sans s'acharner pour y loger son doigt entièrement, il entama de doux va et viens, délaissant par moment la petite entrée étroite pour y revenir. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait ça. Son ex lui, ne l'avait jamais laissé allé plus loin qu'une seule phalange en s'exclamant qu'il avait eu un mal de chien. Il était hautement étonné de constater qu'Ichigo ne disait pas un mot, que même ses hanches remuaient afin de l'encourager, lui en demandant plus. Il y était habitué c'était un fait, mais il avait envie d'aller bien plus loin. Il en mourrait d'envie... Étirant un sourire plutôt fier, il se pencha en direction du visage d'Ichigo et lui glissa à l'oreille :

_T'as les plus belles fesses que j'ai jamais vues..., murmura-t-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, y délaissant quelques baisers.

Kurosaki échappa un gémissement rauque et un petit sourire mutin vint orner son visage. Cependant, ses yeux restèrent fermés et il se contenta de répondre, avec un ton amusé :

_Est-ce que vous parlez toujours comme ça à vos clients, Monsieur le masseur ?

_Seulement aux plus intéressants, lui répliqua le bleuté, ses mains remontant le long de ses flancs pour s'emparer de ses épaules. Tourne-toi.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de mordre sans demi-mesure dans sa lèvre inférieure, à l'écoute de l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Sans serviette de bain autour de la taille, ce fut dans le plus simple appareil que Grimmjow le découvrit, allongé sur cette table de massage, son membre fièrement dressé reposant lascivement contre son bas-ventre. Le roux leva les yeux sur son compagnon et lui lança un sourire qui en disait long. Il était loin d'être embarrassé, ils s'étaient déjà vus entièrement nus et excités et en plus, il avait vraiment envie que Jaggerjack prenne les choses en main.

Frottant ses larges mains masculines sur lesquelles il venait de verser une généreuse rasade d'huile essentielle, Grimmjow s'attaqua aux pectoraux du jeune homme. Il suivit les courbes bien dessinées de ses muscles avec ses mains, appréciant la force de ses membres, la douceur de sa peau. Puis il fit descendre ses mains sur ses hanches, ses doigts dessinant négligemment ses hanches osseuses, ses yeux suivant tout droit un chemin qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre.

Bon sang, il ignorait s'il allait pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps...

Il était bien concentré, ses doigts effleurant et réveillant merveilleusement bien les mamelons roses d'Ichigo, lorsqu'une petite pichenette vint rabattre son pénis en érection contre son ventre. Les yeux ambrés se levèrent vers lui et Grimmjow constata alors que son érection était plus que bien visible à travers son pantalon de travail. C'était une véritable tente qu'il venait d'ériger ! Lui servant un sourire carnivore dont lui seul avait le secret, Jaggerjack fit glisser ses mains le long de ses abdominaux bien ciselés, ses doigts effleurant maintenant la peau tendue du roux.

Kurosaki frissonna lorsque la paume de sa main passa sur toute sa longueur. Il le laissa faire lorsqu'il vint jouer avec ses bourses, qu'un index joueur traça le membre turgescent et en titilla le sommet. Il échappa quelques soupirs excités lorsque le pré-éjaculât s'étala, chaud et collant, et qu'il fut répartie uniformément partout sur son sexe érigé. Les bruits impudiques et humides qui s'en échappèrent, alors que les mains moitent d'huile de Grimmjow l'entouraient, ne firent qu'augmenter la température de la pièce.

Dans un geste assuré, Ichigo se redressa sur ses avants-bras, tendant une main aventureuse dans sa direction. Elle s'engouffra dans le pantalon du masseur et trouva d'un seul essai ce qu'elle recherchait. Refermant ses doigts actifs autour de la longueur dure et toute raide, Ichigo se pourlécha les lèvres, comme l'aurait fait un chat devant sa nourriture favorite. Il ne le laisserait pas tourner autour du pot - s'il avait l'audace de l'appeler comme ça ! - aujourd'hui, il l'attraperait par la peau du cou et s'empalerait sur son membre s'il le fallait. Mais il n'en pouvait plus !

_Tu ne m'as jamais dit, lança-t-il tout à coup, jusqu'où tu étais allé avec ton ex. Est-ce que... tu es allé plus loin que des préliminaires ?

Jaggerjack étira une grimace qui voulait tout dire :

_Il m'a jamais laissé faire ça.

_C'est vraiment dommage, ajouta-t-il en se redressant en position assise, coupant par-là le massage de Grimmjow. Alors tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de faire l'amour à un mec ?

_Non, mais j'sais c'que ça fait avec une fille.

Ichigo laissa échapper un rire moqueur et s'assit sur le rebord de la table de massage. Grimmjow le rejoignit, en profitant pour se débarrasser de son tee-shirt et vint caler son corps entre les cuisses de l'orangé qui enroula bien vite ses bras autour de son cou. Captant son regard qui débordait de désir, Jaggerjack laissa le jeune homme faire, pour voir s'il voulait prendre le même chemin que lui :

_Grimmjow, crois-moi ça n'a rien à voir avec... baiser une file, tu vois, expliqua-t-il. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça plus... étroit, serré et même chaud. Ça se pourrait même que tu viennes de suite...

_Quoi ? Ça m'étonnerait ! S'esclaffa le bleuté en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu m'as pris pour un éjaculateur précoce ou quoi?

L'orangé leva les yeux au ciel et déposa son front contre le sien :

_Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Parce que crois-moi : après avoir fait l'amour à un mec, tu n'auras plus jamais envie de connaître une fille.

_J'attends qu'ça, lui répliqua-t-il en haussant ses sourcils, son regard de faisant de plus en plus insistant.

Kurosaki prit évidemment ça pour un oui et lui sourit en retour. Sautant à bas de la table, il prit la main du bleuté dans la sienne et l'attira avec lui jusqu'au lit. Il s'y laissa tomber, s'allongeant sur le dos jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur les coussins moelleux. Grimmjow le suivit, grimpant sur son corps à quatre pattes mais le rouquin l'en empêcha, plaçant un pied à plat sur son épaule afin de le stopper :

_On n'entre pas habillé dans mon lit, Monsieur le masseur, lui lança-t-il en se pinçant la lèvre avec envie.

Grimmjow baissa ses yeux sur son pantalon toujours en place et ne se fit pas prier pour le retirer. Puis, s'étant débarrassé de ses derniers remparts de vêtements, il reprit son chemin pour surplomber le jeune rouquin qui vint caresser ses flancs de ses mains incapables de rester tranquilles. Étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà partagé bien plus qu'un simple baiser depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils savaient comment commencer. Ichigo trouvait que tout cela partait déjà très bien : Grimmjow ne rechignait jamais à prendre son membre dans sa main et à le caresser avec volupté. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste d'ailleurs, puisqu'il en fit de même.

Jaggerjack noua ses lèvres aux siennes et une langue humide et brûlante caressa la lèvre de Kurosaki. Il l'autorisa à rencontrer la sienne, dans sa bouche et le baiser s'intensifia sous leurs mouvements de poignets. Grimmjow n'attendit pas une quelconque consigne, ou feu vert, il avait bien trop l'habitude de contrôler les choses avec les filles qu'il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes pour autant : sa main avait relâché le sexe d'Ichigo et reprenait sa place entre ses fesses. Il enfonça un doigt dans l'intimé d'Ichigo qui se cambra sous l'intrusion.

Écarquillant les yeux, le rouquin cassa le baiser mais ne lui demanda pas d'arrêter. Attentif à la moindre réaction, Grimmjow attendit que ses soupirs se soient transformés en gémissement avant d'ajouter un second doigt. L'orangé se cambra à nouveau, ce doigt lui arrachant quelques "oh" sonores répétés qu'il finit par étouffer dans sa main lorsqu'un troisième doigt fut ajouté. Bon sang, est-ce que c'était vraiment sa première fois avec un mec à ce type ? S'interrogea-t-il en constatant que le bleuté était naturellement doué pour préparer un homme.

_Tu sais... j'aime quand un homme prend les choses en main alors...

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil incrédule et retira immédiatement ses doigts à l'intérieur du jeune homme et s'assit sur ses talons :

_Ok. T'as des capotes ?

L'orangé étira un large sourire, il avait compris son allusion, c'était exactement comme ça qu'il les aimait ! Les hommes qui ne se posaient pas de questions et qui prenaient des initiatives. Il n'avait même pas besoin de guider Grimmjow, sans avoir déjà eu une expérience avec un homme il savait quoi faire et surtout comment le faire. Il devait avoir un talent naturel, ou inné, pour le sexe. Et ça faisait furieusement monter la température de son corps... certes, ces doigts n'étaient pas parvenus à atteindre son petit sésame, mais ce n'était guère important. Il le guiderait plus facilement lorsqu'il l'aurait pénétré, et il était certain qu'avec une telle longueur entre les jambes il atteindrait parfaitement tous les endroits inaccessibles à ses doigts.

_Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

La voix de son partenaire le sortit tout à coup de ses songes, occupé à enfiler - très difficilement - le préservatif qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de nuit. Perdu dans ses pensées, et quelque peu intrigué par l'imposante forme de son pénis en érection, Ichigo prenait tout juste conscience qu'il allait enfin le pénétrer. Il en avait certes rêvé, mais là la réalité rattrapait le fantasme et il n'était plus si certain de pouvoir l'accepter jusqu'au bout ! Il l'avait tâté entre ses mains, et il en avait convenu qu'il n'avait pas une taille commune, mais là... il savait ce qui allait suivre et il craignait déjà pour ses fesses ! Ses yeux restaient braqués sur l'engin mastodonte, si bien que Jaggerjack commença à s'inquiéter à son tour. Il avait déjà vu ce regard chez pas mal de ses partenaires féminines, elles avaient en général assez peur de cet espèce de bête large et épaisse qu'il avait entre les jambes. Lui, ça lui convenait merveilleusement, mais il devait avouer que son jouet favori lui avait parfois fermé quelques portes... Mais Ichigo inspira profondément et lui répondit très simplement :

_Rien. J'ai juste envie de toi.

_Alors on est deux, grogna-t-il en s'appuyant sur une main, l'autre guidant son membre jusqu'à l'entrée palpitante face à lui.

Ichigo prit ses jambes dans ses mains afin de les écarter plus grandement, créant un meilleur passage au turquoise qui enfonça le sommet de son sexe dans l'étau brulant de la jeune personne. Ichigo ne put retenir le couinement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, le faisant ressembler à un chien hurlant à la mort. Ok, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Grimmjow le fasse si soudainement, même sans le prévenir... Mais ça allait, il n'allait pas en mourir. Il allait juste souffrir pendant une semaine après ça !

Il plaqua une main contre le bassin du turquoise, retenant un peu son avancée et bloquant même totalement ses mouvements. Grimmjow s'immobilisa sous son impulsion et observa étroitement son visage. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien, lorsque Kurosaki retira sa main et la plaça dans son dos, sa paume de main se pressant légèrement contre sa peau, l'invitant à reprendre son avancée. Il s'exécuta, lentement, et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt :

_Pfou ! Échappa-t-il en fermant les yeux, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Tu vas m'faire l'plaisir de t'détendre !

_Je suis détendu, Grimmjow. Je t'avais prévenu.

Les yeux turquoise s'ouvrirent, ronds de surprise et se posèrent sur le visage juvénile quelque peu contracté sous lui :

_Tu veux dire que...

_Oui, je peux pas faire mieux. Va falloir que tu fasses avec.

_Mais putain j'peux même pas bouger ! S'exclama-t-il en forçant sur son bassin pour pousser plus loin son membre érigé.

Ichigo échappa un grognement rauque, lui aussi avait remarqué que ça ne serait pas forcément très simple. Il ajoutait un peu de lubrifiant à chaque fois qu'il gagnait un centimètre et lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin, Grimmjow fit une pause et récolta les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front avec sa main.

_J'confirme, échappa-t-il dans un souffle, j'risque d'me transformer en éjaculateur précoce !

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque et l'observa serrer ses dents. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, tous les hommes qu'il avait connus l'avaient trouvé très étroit, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était fait comme ça. Mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il accueillait un invité d'une telle taille ! Et il craignait de ne pouvoir continuer plus longtemps vu comme il le remplissait. Il le sentait jusque dans sa gorge et sa présence en lui était presque insupportable.

Mais les ressources du corps humain sont insoupçonnables. Ce fut ce qu'il découvrit au fil des minutes lorsqu'il se détendit et permis à son dominant de trouver sa place en lui. Petit à petit, à force de concentration et de lubrifiant, Kurosaki était parvenu à aller au-delà de ses compétences - ou presque. Grimmjow sembla se détendre lui aussi, malgré l'étau qui l'enfermait toujours, mais beaucoup moins étroitement. A coup de patience, de baisers dans le cou, de stimulation bien placée autour du membre de l'orangé, il était parvenu à se créer un chemin un peu plus profondément en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à bouger lentement, après y avoir passé la moitié du flacon de lubrifiant. Ichigo ferma les yeux, déposant ses mains dans le dos du bleuté pour accompagner ses mouvements encore faibles mais qui prirent de l'ampleur au fil des secondes.

Il n'aurait certainement pas pu exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, aucun mot ne correspondant aux sensations qui l'assaillaient. Il s'était logé si profondément en lui, et remplissait agréablement tout l'espace qui lui était soudain offert qu'Ichigo ne se rappela pas s'être sentit si... complet, voire entier. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il frottait chaque millimètre avec une pression divine, une chaleur euphorisante. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, Grimmjow avait parfaitement saisi qu'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Le visage du roux était étiré de part en part, ses sourcils froncés en forme de "V", sa bouche grande ouverte et ses poings empoignant férocement les draps.

Les soupirs fusaient dans tous les sens, s'échappant tantôt de la bouche d'Ichigo tantôt de celle de Grimmjow. Bientôt la chambre ne fut plus qu'un concert de gémissements lorsque le bleuté parvint enfin à atteindre le point sensible du roux. Kurosaki avait su que s'il l'aidait, s'il le guidait en bougeant ses hanches comme il le souhaitait, il ne tarderait pas à le faire grimper aux rideaux. Cependant, il savait qu'à ce moment-là il deviendrait de plus en plus difficile pour Jaggerjack de se retenir. Les spasmes effectués par son intimité étaient tels qu'elle massait sans pudeur chaque partie de son membre. Le tourbillon qui le frappait était à chaque fois pareil, et en même temps si différent. Il avait l'impression de retomber à chaque fois dans une suite d'effets terriblement plaisants qu'il n'avait jamais connus auparavant. Pourtant, il connaissait ce plaisir, cette impression d'oublier le monde entier et de tomber dans un gouffre interminable à chaque fois qu'il frappait sa prostate.

_Woho !

Sans prévenir, Grimmjow se retira et laissa Ichigo attentiste, bien concentré mais totalement décontenancé. Le roux leva sur lui des yeux interrogateurs et observa son visage rougit par l'effort, la sueur qui coulait à flot sur son visage et son torse :

_Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_Ça... ça va. Putain dis-moi si t'as jouit parce que là moi...

Kurosaki échappa un rire mais se contenta de le rassurer, ce n'était pas faut de l'avoir prévenu :

_Pas encore. Mais attends..., il se tourna et se plaça à quatre pattes en se cambrant au maximum. Dans cette position, ça viendra tout seul.

_Si tu l'dis.

Jaggerjack se plaça derrière lui, se rapprochant en rampant sur ses genoux. Il se positionna à nouveau tout contre son entrée et entra à nouveau, beaucoup plus facilement cette fois.

_Ah...

La tête d'Ichigo se rejeta subitement en arrière et il échappa un soupir de plaisir. Grimmjow resta en place un court instant, empoignant les hanches de la jeune personne afin de contrôler ses va et viens. Puis, il s'élança contre lui, faisant claquer son bassin contre le parfait postérieur de l'orangé. Oh non, il n'aimait pas trop cette position... Avec cette vue panoramique sur son derrière majestueux, il allait tout simplement...

Il serra les dents et sentit Ichigo se cambrer un peu plus, jusqu'à s'en casser la colonne vertébrale et ne put s'empêcher d'agripper ses fesses rebondies dans ses mains. Refermant ses doigts sur les muscles savoureux comme des griffes d'un rapace quelconque, il sentit ce tourbillon incontrôlable naître aux creux de ses entrailles, cette vague de chaleur bientôt submerger ses jambes et son bas-ventre. Il voulait se retenir, se contrôler, faire durer tout ça plus longtemps... il ferma les yeux, s'empêchant d'observer la croupe cambrée de Kurosaki et tenta de penser à quelque chose de beaucoup moins plaisant.

_Ah Grimmjow !

Mais Ichigo n'était visiblement par là pour l'aider. Car à cet instant, son étau si étroit, se rétracta un peu plus, amenant Jaggerjack à essuyer quelques sursauts incontrôlables. Le corps du roux tomba tout à coup en avant, ses bras s'écroulant sous la puissance de la vague de l'orgasme qui dégomma tout sur son passage. Il perdit le contrôle, laissant jaillir un premier jet de son membre, puis un second. Ses membres furent saisis de tremblements, puis de frissons, et sa gorge devint sèche ne l'empêchant pas cependant d'émettre de petits couinements sexy qui achevèrent pratiquement le turquoise derrière lui.

Ichigo se redressa tout à coup, son bras cherchant derrière afin de s'agripper à la nuque de son partenaire. Il tourna son profil dans sa direction, et Grimmjow baissa son visage vers lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard, embué de sueur, flouté par le désir, bientôt voilé par le plaisir suprême. Il voyait bien dans l'azur de ses yeux qu'il n'était plus très loin et qu'il résistait tant et plus pour le satisfaire certainement un peu plus longtemps. Il n'était pas bête, il savait bien reconnaître le visage d'un homme sur le point de jouir. Et il ne voulait pas l'empêcher d'atteindre le nirvana...

_T'peux y aller..., susurra-t-il entre deux gémissements, ses doigts tirant sur les mèches turquoise.

Grimmjow ne se fit pas prier. Et même s'il ne fut pas certain d'entendre ce qu'il voulait entendre, il s'enfonça dans un mouvement violent tout au fond du corps de son compagnon. Chacun de ses membres se raidit, s'étira tel un arc bandé et le roux put sentir son membre palpiter en lui. Il adorait cette sensation : celle de sentir son partenaire venir violemment au plus profond de son intimité. Il pouvait sentir chaque veine palpiter, la colonne de chair trembler, ses bourses frémir tout contre ses fesses et le corps de son partenaire devenir comme mort, étiré par le plaisir de l'orgasme. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait également sentir en infimes perceptions, la semence être projetée dans la protection en plastique. Et puis, une chaleur différente, presque délivrante s'insinuait en lui, au creux de ses reins, au creux de son cœur jusqu'à ce que son partenaire décide qu'il était temps de se retirer.

Grimmjow tomba à côté de lui sur le lit, poussant un soupir de soulagement, ou d'épuisement il n'aurait su clairement le définir. Il reprit sa respiration quelques instants puis se pencha pour attraper son pantalon laissé quelques mètres plus loin en tas, par terre. Ichigo l'observa prendre son portable en mains et consulter l'horloge sur l'écran d'accueil. Jaggerjack retomba sur le matelas, sa main sur son front et poussa un nouveau soupir.

_Putain faut qu'j'y aille, soupira-t-il. Et j'suis d'jà en r'tard !

Ses yeux se tournèrent en direction de l'orangé qui lui renvoya un regard navré. Qu'attendait-il ? Son accord ? Il savait très bien qu'ils ne pourraient rester éternellement ensemble comme ça tant qu'il travaillerait. Grimmjow se redressa et se laissa quelques instants de réflexion, posant une main sur la cuisse nue de Kurosaki. Puis, il se releva, retirant difficilement le préservatif autour de son membre devenu mou à présent. Il se retourna vers Ichigo qui lui montra du doigt une poubelle dans le coin de la pièce.

_Et la salle de bain : deuxième porte à droite en sortant de la chambre.

_Merci.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et sortit de la pièce. Laissant Ichigo seul avec ses pensées, il traversa le couloir entièrement nu avant de trouver la porte de la pièce recherchée. Il y entra et se dirigea tout droit vers le lavabo. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau et se nettoya le torse souillé par la transpiration. Puis, il lava ses cuisses et prit soin de passer ses mains sur son membre au repos, pendant entre ses jambes. Il savait que ce n'était pas forcément très hygiénique, il aurait adoré pendre une douche, mais il n'avait guère le temps.

_Putain de merde ! S'exclama-t-il en consultant l'horloge au-dessus du miroir de la pièce.

Il attrapa une serviette posée non loin, sans prendre la peine de s'interroger à qui elle appartenait, et s'empressa de se sécher sommairement. Puis il quitta la salle de bain au pas de course et retrouva Ichigo dans sa chambre. Le jeune orangé avait remis un caleçon sans pour autant avoir quitté sa position allongée sur son lit. Grimmjow se précipita sur ses vêtements et sauta dans son caleçon et dans son pantalon.

_Tiens, ça pourrait aider, lui conseilla Kurosaki en lui balançant un flacon de déodorant.

_Oh putain ! T'es mon sauveur ! Scanda-t-il en aspergeant ses aisselles nettoyées avec la substance fraiche et odorante. Ah... c'est mieux. T'sais, j'voulais t'dire par rapport au dîner avec ta famille l'aut' jour...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et tourna dans sa direction des yeux curieux. Il se redressa tout à coup, comme saisit par une nervosité qu'il n'aurait pu clairement définir. Le bleuté terminait de boutonner son pantalon et cherchait activement du regard son tee-shirt.

_Oui ?

_T'sais j'voulais pas qu'tu crois que c'était contre toi. J'veux dire... c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de quitter Tokyo mais c'est pas forcément simple. J'sais qu'ton père pensait sûrement en bien mais... j'y réfléchis, j'te jure.

L'estomac de Kurosaki se tortilla et son cœur sursauta de surprise. Il ne put cacher sa joie et étira un grand sourire, prêt à se lever et se jeter au coup du turquoise. Mais celui-ci relativisa :

_J'ai pas dit que j'le ferais, attention. J'y réfléchis, c'est tout. T'sais c'est dur faudrait... faudrait qu' j'trouve un boulot qui m'paye aussi bien que celui qu'j'ai là-bas. Un appart' en centre-ville parce que j'ai pas d'voiture, pas trop cher. Et puis il faut que la fac m'accepte. J'me suis pas inscrit, ils prennent pas les gens comme ça sur un coup d'tête.

_Je sais...

Ichigo ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, s'il voulait réfléchir alors il le laisserait réfléchir. Ça lui faisait déjà extrêmement plaisir qu'il le considère de la sorte.

_Mon père peut peut-être t'aider, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_J'veux pas dépendre d'ton père, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Mais laisse-moi y réfléchir, 'kay ?

L'orangé acquiesça silencieusement puis lui envoya un baiser de loin lorsque le bleuté passa la porte de sa chambre. Il retomba sur son oreiller, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres. Il y réfléchirait... C'était tout ce qu'il voulait : une porte ouverte pour un avenir en commun. Un espoir que tout comme lui, Grimmjow voulait que ça continue entre eux...

* * *

Malgré les quelques jours restants à Ichigo sur l'île, il tenta de ne pas trop questionner Grimmjow sur ses plans d'avenir. Il imaginait bien que changer de vie du jour au lendemain ne se faisait pas si facilement. Et il ne voulait pas jouer les pressants s'il avait des difficultés à trouver un nouvel employeur et si la fac l'avait mis en attente.

Il en aurait bien parlé à son père qui aurait sûrement pu lui donner un sérieux coup de main, il n'en doutait pas. Mais si Jaggerjack ne le souhaitait pas il ne voulait pas risquer de se disputer avec lui. De ce fait, ils passèrent leurs derniers jours ensemble à se voir autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Chaque soir, le masseur rejoignait la petite famille dans son bungalow. Karin et Yuzu avaient fini par accepter la présence d'Unohana et celle-ci avait magnifiquement réussi à les apprivoiser. Mais Ichigo n'y était pas pour rien : il avait parlé aux deux jeunes filles et leur avait expliqué en long et en large la situation de leur père. Visiblement, elles avaient compris et avaient religieusement écouté leur grand-frère.

Isshin n'était pas peu fier de ses enfants et avait remercié son ainé d'avoir ainsi pris la situation en mains pour l'aider. Mais le roux pensait qu'il était tout naturel d'encourager et d'aider son père comme lui l'avait fait avec Grimmjow.

En parlant de Grimmjow d'ailleurs, lui aussi redoutait un peu plus la date d'échéance des vacances d'Ichigo. Il ne le laissait pas paraître mais plus le jour J approchait, moins il semblait sûr de lui. Il s'était démené, oui démené pour pouvoir s'installer à Karakura. Mais aucun studio dans ses prix n'était disponible en septembre, aucun travail n'était disponible dans ses cordes et la fac étant fermée il ne pouvait donc pas les contacter. Il se devait de l'admettre : Ichigo et lui devraient suivre une relation longue-distance ou bien se séparer.

Mais les deux solutions sonnaient le gong de leur histoire. Il le savait, il n'était pas bête. Ne pas se voir leur serait fatal. Mais il n'avait pu trouver le moment et les mots pour le lui annoncer...

* * *

_**~ Le jour du départ ~**_

Ichigo enfourna sa valise dans la soute à bagages du bus. Son père tapota son épaule dans un élan amical et réconfortant, mais rien ne pouvait consoler le jeune homme. Pendant que ses sœurs prenaient leurs dernières photos de la plage, accompagnées de Retsu, que les autres vacanciers disaient au revoir à leurs amis d'un séjour, que d'autres discutaient de l'année prochaine, lui gardait ses yeux rivés sur le chemin qui menait tout droit au club Yamamoto.

Oui, il attendait quelqu'un et Isshin, ne pouvant que constater son désarroi, soupira et offrit à son fils un regard compatissant :

_Vois au moins le point positif, fils : nous avons tous les deux réussi le deal. N'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules, ça lui importait vraiment peu ce deal à la noix ! Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Grimmjow n'était pas venu. Il n'était même pas venu lui dire au revoir, alors que le bus était censé ramener une cargaison entière de vacanciers rentrant chez eux. Yamamoto était là lui, serrant des mains, souhaitant un bon retour à ceux qui furent ses clients pour une partie de la saison.

Bordel, il lui posait un lapin !

_Il va venir fils, lui assura Isshin avec un sourire. J'en suis sûr.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait ? Répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait méchant. Il n'a jamais voulu qu'on s'affiche en public c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ça va commencer !

Son père avait beau avoir le mérite de tenter de le réconforter, il allait rester inconsolable pour un très long moment. Cet imbécile, cet enfoiré n'avait même pas daigné pointer ses fesses lors de son départ ? Bordel ! Il n'arrivait même pas à le croire ! S'il n'avait pas les couilles de lui dire qu'il voulait casser avec lui, alors il aurait au moins pu lui faire passer un message, merde !

Plus il jetait des coups d'œil sa montre, plus il constatait que l'heure tournait. L'heure du départ approchait, et il n'était toujours pas là. Il ne viendrait pas, hein ? Il ne viendrait pas, il en était persuadé. Tout ça… ça n'avait été que du chiqué ! Ah, il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule ! Chaque seconde qui passait était un coup de poignard un peu plus profond dans son cœur. Il avait même l'impression qu'il était transpercé de mille lames douloureuses. Car pour lui, le message de Jaggerjack était clair : il n'avait aucune intention de continuer cette histoire. C'était juste un simple flirt d'été, une romance sans avenir complètement platonique. Enfin... il avait quand même bien profité de lui dans son lit ! Bon sang, il était écœuré !

_Imbécile..., grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais il sentit bien vite une étrange sensation, comme un regard perçant sur son visage. Et il remarqua qu'il avait parlé bien trop vite... Quand au bout de la route menant au club, la large silhouette de Grimmjow se dessina, le rouquin sentit son cœur faire un bond et les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il se précipita jusqu'à lui, courant sur la route de ciment brûlée par les rayons du soleil matinal et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore du bleuté. Son cœur battait comme un forcené contre sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir, s'échapper de son corps et battre à l'air libre. Ses pensées était traversées par mille et une idées toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. La plus cinglée étant qu'il voulait l'enfermer dans la soute du bus et l'emmener avec lui... Oh oui, il aurait été jusqu'à le kidnapper s'il avait pu.

Arrivé à son niveau, il stoppa ses pas, échangeant un regard avec lui. Un léger silence s'installa avant qu'il ne prenne les devants :

_Je croyais... que... tu viendrais pas ! Lança-t-il, essoufflé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Lui répliqua-t-il en prenant sa joue dans sa paume de main.

Ichigo récupéra sa respiration et ne tenta même pas de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient en public, que n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Il se laissa attirer jusqu'à lui et le laissa embrasser ses lèvres et le serrer dans ses bras. Oh merde, il allait pleurer si ça continuait...

Il s'accrocha aux épaules musclées et dissimula son visage dans son tee-shirt qui sentait bon les huiles essentielles. Non, les instituts de massage n'auraient plus jamais la même image dans son esprit, les massages ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes et le masseur qu'ils avaient au club de natation pourrait aller se rhabiller ! Aucun massage n'aurait plus jamais le même goût...

Pourtant, ils en avaient discuté de ce départ. Ils en avaient parlé, et Ichigo lui avait déjà annoncé qu'il serait dur, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça serait à ce point. Il avait l'impression qu'on arrachait son cœur de sa poitrine, que plus jamais il ne serait le même. Une partie de lui resterait dans ce club, ici, au bord de l'océan et demeurerait irrémédiablement attaché à ses douces mains caressant sa peau.

_Désolé, murmura-t-il, sa voix à moitié étouffé dans le tee-shirt de Jaggerjack. Je voulais pas en arriver là... Je pensais qu je tiendrai le coup mais je crois qu'il faut que ça sorte.

_Quoi ?

Grimmjow posa une main dans ses cheveux oranges et fronça doucement les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il parlait de ses larmes ou bien... d'autre chose ?

_Je t'aime..

Sa voix se cassa dans sa gorge et il se colla un peu plus contre le torse du bleuté. Peut-être voulait-il se cacher, peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'il le voit dans cet état. Il ne désirait pas lire dans ses yeux qu'il le prenait en pitié, qu'il avait de la tendresse pour lui mais pas de l'amour. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, celui-ci ne lui répondit pas dans son sens. Au contraire, il s'écarta vivement de lui et pris son visage entre ses mains, posant durement son front contre celui de l'orangé. De ses pouces, il essuya les larmes qui tombaient sur le visage juvénile et regarda dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux azur étaient plus beaux que jamais, peut-être plus sombres aussi mais terriblement profonds. Il avait quelque chose sur le cœur, Kurosaki pouvait le lire dans ses opales brillantes, et il attendait qu'il s'exprime. Il espérait peut-être encore, c'était futile, n'est-ce pas ? Idiot peut-être aussi, il ne voulait pas se bercer avec des illusions fugaces. Mais... il avait le sentiment que tout ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

_Mais moi aussi ! Et... moi non plus j'en peux plus, faut qu'ça sorte, débita-t-il en fouillant d'une main dans sa poche.

Il brandit une clef devant le visage de Kurosaki qui posa sur celle-ci un œil dubitatif. Il fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Est-ce que c'était...? La surprise était totale pour le jeune homme qui observa cette clef pendre de sa main avec une nervosité palpable. Il ne parvenait même plus à penser logiquement, il ne faisait que rester là bêtement, comme si la foudre s'était abattue sur sa tête.

Mais le bleuté agit à sa place et lui fourra la clef dans la main :

_Dans deux s'maines, rendez-vous chez moi. A Karakura.

_Q-quoi ? Parvint à articuler le rouquin en écarquillant ses yeux de stupeur.

_J'ai été obligé, pourtant j'voulais pas. Mais ton père a promis d'me planter un pieux dans l'cœur si j'acceptais pas alors... Lui et Unohana-san m'ont trouvé un boulot, un pote de ton père cherche un employé dans son magasin. Horaires adaptables, j'serai même mieux payé qu'mon boulot à Tokyo ! Expliqua-t-il, sans être capable de dissimuler son enthousiasme.

_U-Urahara-san ? Questionna Kurosaki, sur les fesses - métaphoriquement parlant.

_Ouais. Et il a aussi un pote - ton père a vraiment pleins d'potes c'est juste énorme - qui a un studio pas loin d'la fac. Il m'le loue et la fac... Ton père a bossé avec le responsable des admissions en médecine, non ?

_Oui, ils ont même... fait leurs études ensemble ?

Grimmjow hocha la tête pour acquiescer vivement :

_Il a accepté d'me trouver une place dans l'cursus de seconde année. Spécialité kiné ! Si mon ancien proprio à Tokyo me rembourse ma caution, j'aurais d'quoi payer les frais d'inscription !

Grimmjow sautillait sur place, un immense sourire sur le visage, et les yeux pétillants. Il serrait les épaules d'Ichigo entre ses mains à présent et attendait une attitude enthousiaste à toutes ces bonnes nouvelles. Mais le rouquin resta complètement figé, son regard ne changeant pas, toujours humide par ses larmes et même s'assombrissant au fil des secondes. Inquiet, Jaggerjack se demanda s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, mais tomba des nues lorsqu'une puissante gifle vint s'abattre sur sa joue.

_Wouah ! Cria-t-il en reculant d'un pas, se tenant sa joue douloureuse.

Kurosaki lui lançait un regard meurtrier, ses sourcils férocement froncés et ses lèvres retroussées en un rictus sauvage.

_Tu te fous de moi ?! Lui cria-t-il en écrasant son poing contre son bras. Tu t'fous de moi Grimmjow ?! Espèce d'égoïste !

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu... t'veux pas que j'viennes, tu... Quoi ?! Bégayait-il sans comprendre, recevant une pluie de coups dans les bras et sur ses épaules.

Mais Ichigo s'acharnait sur lui, les larmes s'écoulant toujours sur ses joues. C'était l'incompréhension la plus totale pour le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurosaki avait l'air tant en colère. C'était bien une bonne nouvelle, non ? Il avait remué ciel et terre pour lui et se faisait taper en retour ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

_Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ! S'écria Ichigo en cessant ses coups, mais tapant du pied au sol, le visage rougit par la colère. Pourquoi ?! J'croyais que tu t'en foutais ! Que tu voulais plus me voir ! Bordel, espèce de con !

_Hé ! Mais... je... en fait, je... j'étais pas certain que tu le veuilles vraiment... En fait, t'as jamais vraiment exprimé le fait que tu veuilles que j'vienne à Karakura. J'étais même sûr que tu voulais pas. A chaque fois que l'sujet se lançait tu restais muet et... tu t'contentais de baisser les yeux, j'ai cru qu'tu voulais pas. J'voulais êt' sûr que... que t'avais des sentiments pour moi alors...

_Alors quoi ?! S'écria-t-il, fou de rage. Si je ne t'avais pas dit que je t'aimais tu l'aurais pas fait ?!

_T'es cinglé, j't'aurais pas laissé partir comme ça ! J'serais revenu...

_J'te déteste. Et... et mon père aussi, grogna-t-il en reniflant bruyamment, essuyant quelques larmes.

Mais Grimmjow savait qu'il pensait totalement le contraire. Il était amusé par sa réaction en fait, c'était simplement un grand étonnement, une surprise totale et Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment contrôler ce sentiment. Il l'avait exprimé en colère plutôt qu'autrement. Il laissa un petit rire s'échapper et attrapa de nouveau Kurosaki par les épaules afin de le plaquer une nouvelle fois contre son torse. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, emplissant ses narines de son odeur si caractéristique et se rendant compte qu'ils ne seraient séparés que deux semaines avant de se retrouver.

Ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

_Alors, tu les prends ou pas ? L'adresse est notée sur l'porte-clefs, reprit-il en balançant de nouveau le sésame devant les yeux ambrés.

Celui-ci se pinça les lèvres et referma une main conquérante sur le petit trousseau qu'il serra au creux de sa main. La ferraille s'enfonça dans sa peau, y laissant une marque rougeâtre, comme s'il eut voulu marquer cet instant au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Parce qu'à partir de ce jour, il ne laisserait jamais Grimmjow quitter Karakura. Il ne le laisserait jamais quitter son cœur.

Et dire qu'il n'aurait dû être qu'un flirt, une histoire sans lendemain, un simple deal de l'été…

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**Je remercie tout particulièrement : Ramen96, Nass, Hesymi, saeymi, ettoile, Ginhyeong, Shirokuro109, kitsune972, rose2115, Lithium, iJulia, caprice75, framboise-sama, Misaki Hoshi, ayu, Hashiiko, Hibashira, Ishtar Nana, Natsu-16, Lynn, Hyuna, Nekotee, Dollylix, PetiteBulle, Itachinokankei, Lenalee, minata-nya, Grimmichi77760, Guest, The Disturbed Angel, Blabla-girl, Gesshoku-Makkura, tatii63, The Royal Cat, Portgas.D.S, Chibii-titegaf, Lylyn972, Apposaloo, pims-dana, yataa-san, Katae, MangaLoveee, Tamabulle, Nashi-Jiyuu, Ecko-22, blonde55, Kangoo-chan, Manganounette, Leti, lovely love to lie, Kiss-Suki, Elle, SakuraK, Kiiro pour leurs reviews.  
**_

_**Et encore merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont lu ! :)**_


End file.
